


You Belong with Me

by xxkirahoshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Unlisted Relationships, Multiplie Unlisted Characters, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkirahoshi/pseuds/xxkirahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is the star of the high school soccer team, Vriska is cheerleader captain dating Jake, and Dirk is the old childhood friend watching as his best friend, and secret crush, is run over by his ‘girlfriend’ constantly. Dirk doesn’t know how to help Jake other than to just be there for him when he’s needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fucked in love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Belong with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8077) by derperistical. 



> Inspiration of this fic is in part thanks to Cissie and her wonderful short comic to the Taylor Swift song ‘You Belong with Me’. Though I tweaked some things for more of a fan fiction-y thing from what Cissie drew. Such as Vriska being the girl on the cheer team dating Jake. (Please note I do not like Vriska. I really fucking hate her actually, so I might will be bashing her some a lot.) Anyway, I took some time to gather some head-canons up that I liked and then downloaded songs for Taylor Swift (wtf?) and some other stuff. Also, I’m including the Beta kids in here because of fun times. This is primarily a DirkJake (BroJake) fic but there will be other many other couples explored. And yeah this starts NSFW so yeah. Enjoy things. God, I hope I can get this rolling good enough to keep at it.
> 
> And as always! fan fiction is updated on my tumblr fic blog before here! If you look at my profile here you can find the username. Thanks for reading.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**== > track one:** _fucked in love_ // **cobra starship**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A thick layer of mist covered a small, confined room, making it impossible to see anything aside from a few splashes of non-white. The only sources of color in the room were the towels hanging on the rack, the tooth brushes on the counter, and the body behind the frosted glass shower door. The noise of running water only slightly drowned out the sounds issued from the boy in the shower. Moans escaped from his lips as he huddled into one corner letting the hot water spray across his back while his hands busied themselves stroking over his painfully hard erection.   
  
Blonde hair clung to the side of Dirk Strider’s face as he ran his tongue over his lips before he let out another moan. He was trying not to make too much noise. He wasn’t the only one home tonight and it would bother him if the other in the house heard him. He’d never be allowed to live it down if Dave heard the name of the person to which Dirk was getting off to.   
  
“Jake.”   
  
The name was spoken with a breathy moan as Dirk twitched and stroked himself faster. He continued for a long while like this, muttering the name between gasps and moans until he called out the name once more, climaxing against the shower wall. He stayed slouched against the tile for a few minutes before he turned to let the water run down his front. Holding his hand out to the falling water Dirk let it rinse off before he finally proceeded to wash himself up.   
  
Another few minutes passed before Dirk finally shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips as he moved to the mirror and wiped clear the condensation. Orange eyes stared back at him for a moment before he reached for a tooth brush. He was lost in thought as he brushed his teeth.   
  
Today had possibly been the worst day of his life. Nothing could compare to how bad today had been for him, at least on the scale of days he could really remember. He’d gotten out of class with every intention of confessing to the person he liked, the complete dork and soccer prodigy, Jake English. He’d thought about it a lot and knew how it could affect his friendship with Jake but he needed to confess. The pent up feelings were driving him utterly crazy. He’d had this crush on Jake since their first year in high school which was six months after Jake had moved to the states. Jake had moved to the United States from someplace in Wales called Newport. Dirk only bothered to remember because more than once had there been talk about Jake returning home to live with his parents should his grandmother pass away before he was old enough to live on his own.   
  
Dirk had calculated how much distance would be between them, the time differences, and the cost of a plane ticket to see Jake. If Jake were to leave and not have any chance of returning Dirk would turn into some kind of weird night person just so he could talk with Jake. The thought of Jake moving back to where he’d come from kind of scared Dirk. There had been times during the last few years where Jake had gone back to visit home. He’d even invited Dirk to go with him this Christmas holiday which Dirk actually looked forward to a lot.  
  
Dirk was looking forward to the trip to learn more about Jake; Jake looked forward to it because it was his first time having a friend go somewhere far away with him. There was the issue Dirk was struggling with though. He had strong feelings for Jake, so much so he dreamed about him, and got off to him. However, when Dirk finally worked up the nerve to finally say something he found Jake with his arms wrapped around a bitch cheerleader by the name of Vriska Serket. Dirk didn’t know what was going on but he just couldn’t pluck up his nerve when he saw how fucking intimate they looked. His best reaction was to stare coldly for a minute or two before he decided he just wanted to go home.  
  
‘ _Where did they even come from and why didn’t Jake tell me?_ ’ The idea that Jake didn’t tell Dirk he was dating someone actually bothered him more than the fact he was dating. Why wouldn’t Jake tell him? Jake had made it clear on so many occasions that he and Dirk were close friends no matter what.  
  
Rinsing his mouth, Dirk checked over his face before he reached for his sunglasses and bundle of clothes on the floor. Opening the door Dirk walked out a step or two before catching sight of a head of platinum hair to his left. “What?” he asked, looking at Dave as the slightly shorter teen raised an eyebrow. He stared for a minute before he shrugged and backed off to his bed room.   
  
“Fucking weirdo,” Dirk murmured to himself before going toward his own room. He dumped his clothes down the laundry chute in the hall, making sure to keep his sunglasses out of them, before pushing his door open and moving into his room. Eyes going to the window, he looked to see Jake’s room on clear display for the night. He was sitting at his desk on his computer and, from what Dirk could make out, Jake was procrastinating again. He was always such a lazy shit when it came to doing his homework. He’d put it off to the last minute then beg Dirk to help him finish math or something irritating.   
  
Sighing, Dirk moved to his window and pulled the curtains shut before he moved around his room and pulled on his clothes. He made a mental note to go downstairs and wash his laundry in a bit. He was out of clean shirts so he pulled on a maroon colored hoodie he’d bought on a ironic whim. It had a big pink heart on the front of it and when he had gotten it he had sort of come out to one of the two girls he considered a good friend, Roxy Lalonde.   
  
“Did she know about that miserable cheerleader bitch?” Dirk muttered to himself as he rubbed the towel through his hair to dry it out. He couldn’t blame Roxy if she knew and didn’t tell Dirk about it. He was still dealing with the shock of the fact Jake was dating and hadn’t told him. There was a chance Jake had asked Roxy not to tell him but, again, why would he want to keep it from Dirk? The fact that Jake had said a number of times that they were ‘ _good bros_ ’ and would watch one another’s backs no matter what repeated in his mind. “Seriously, what the fuck?” Dirk said, pulling his curtains open again to see Jake was no longer in his room.   
  
Running his tongue over his braces again to get the taste of toothpaste out of his mouth, Dirk turned to leave his room. He paused half way out to hit the power on his computer. He’d let that turn on while he was dealing with his laundry.   
  
Making his way down stairs he moved to the kitchen first for a snack. Grabbing an orange creamsicle out of the freezer he popped the ice pop into his mouth before he moved to the task of laundry. He set a reminder on his cell phone to change things into the dryer later on. If he didn’t, the fact he had something in the wash would slip his mind and he would wind up ditching school the following day thanks to a lack of clean clothes.   
  
Heading back up to his room Dirk plopped down into his computer chair to find he had missed IM messages from someone - Jake. He was away from his computer still, Dirk could see that from the window, but he could still respond in the mean time. 

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] started pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

GT: Bro?  
GT: My broest of bros?  
GT: I know youre not around your computer right now but when you get back could you perchance explain the blasted math homework to me?  
GT: I tried to do it honest! But i really dont get it.  
GT: When they started including letters with numbers i started failing at math astonishingly.  
GT: Feel free to tell me no or take your time getting back to me. I dont much feel tired tonight.  
GT: I have to go eat dinner now but ill be back in a jiffy!

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

  
Dirk stared at his IM screen for a minute or two. He could always use Jake’s need for math help to get Jake to tell him about the whole Vriska thing. Then again, if Jake didn’t want to tell him Dirk wouldn’t have the heart not to help Jake out with his homework. “Shit. Why do I care about him so damn much?” he muttered to himself. His fingers reached to the keyboard to reply to Jake. However, another IM popped up first. 

\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] started pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

TG: hayyyy di-stri  
TG: i saw you leaving teh socoor field today  
TG: *soccer  
TG: uou looked a little more brouding  
TG: *bourding  
TG: *fuck brooding  
TG: then usual  
TT: Yeah, well. I think you’ve been keeping something kind of important from me haven’t you?  
TG: about?  
TT: You know what about. Stop fucking around.  
TG: oh… i thing i know why yuo looked so brouding thn  
TG: *fck it  
TT: Your understanding of my ‘brooding’ look leaves me to accept the appalling thought that they are dating is actually truth.  
TT: So I have to ask, were you going to fucking tell me or just leave me to tie my own noose and hang myself with it?  
TG: i wass gonna tell u but i couldn;t  
TT: I’m actually a little pissed off you didn’t tell me.  
TT: I know its Jake’s business but what if I had said something to him?  
TG: sorry d. i ddd’t sya.  
TG: *didnt say  
TG: jaje told me not 2  
TG: *jake  
TT: Yeah well, luck was on my side today at least.  
TG: lukc?  
TT: Yeah. I had it in my head to confess today but instead I spotted him with his arms around that spider haired bitch Vriska.  
TG: ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffuk  
TG: you reelly wernt supposed 2 see that  
TG: jake came to me and told me not to tell u  
TT: Did he say why?  
TG: he mentioned wanning to teel you himshelf  
TG: *wanting to tell  
TG: *himself  
TT: Right. Sure he did.  
TG: he still hasnt?  
TT: No. Clearly not, since I’m talking to you about this.  
TG: shiiiiiiiite dick. im really sorrty.  
TG: *dirk sorry  
TT: It’s fine. I have to go. The object of my now tragic affection needs help with his fucking math homework again.  
TG: k really though d.s. sorry i didnt tell u.  
TT: … See you tomorrow Rox.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] \--

  
Peeved, Dirk cut his conversation with Roxy short. Jake was still away but Dirk just couldn’t keep talking to Roxy. She  _knew_  Jake was dating someone, she **knew**  Dirk had feelings for Jake, and she should have known that Dirk would at some point find the balls to confess. How many people knew when he still hadn’t? This was going to drive him nuts.   
  
Taking a bit off of the end of his creamsicle Dirk stared at his computer screen for another moment before he moved to try typing to Jake again. Again, someone else got in the way. “God damn it.”

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling timaeusTestified [TT] \--

CG: HEY FUCKASS. WHY THE FUCK WEREN’T YOU AT CLUB FOR?  
CG: THAT GOD AWFUL BROTHER OF YOURS SKIPPED OUT TOO!  
TT: I don’t need to explain myself to you, and what Dave does is his own thing.  
CG: THE FUCK YOU DON’T. ANOTHER REASON YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE WAS BECAUSE OF THE SHIT EGBERT WAS TALKING ABOUT WITH TAVROS.  
CG: SOMETHING ABOUT ENGLISH AND VRISKA?  
TT: I’m starting to get the distinct feeling everyone but me knew about this.  
CG: WHOA, WAIT. THERE’S SOMETHING ABOUT THAT DIPSHIT ENGLISH YOU DON’T KNOW?  
CG: DID THIS JUST TURN INTO SOME KIND OF HORRIBLE FUCKING EPISODE OF THE TWILIGHT ZONE?  
TT: Yeah, everything is about to turn black and white. But it’s okay because it’s not real life.  
TT: The fuck it isn’t.  
TT: Why are you bothering me about this shit anyway? You’re ticking me off.  
CG: BECAUSE THAT BULGE RUBBER IS PART OF THAT GOD AWFUL CLUB BUT HASN’T BEEN IN A MEETING SINCE MONTHS AGO.  
CG: THAT’S WHY I AM FUCKING BOTHERING YOU ABOUT IT.  
CG: AND EXCUSE ME FOR YOUR BAD MOOD BUT I DON’T SEE IT AS MY PROBLEM.  
TT: You have got to be kidding me.  
TT: I’m not his fucking nanny.  
TT: If you want him to show up to the club talk to him yourself.  
TT: Though I don’t see why it should matter to you because you’re not the fucking president or vice-president.  
CG: IT DOESN’T MATTER TO ME.  
CG: NOT ONE BIT.  
CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD IT BOTHER ME?  
TT: Maybe it does because of that painfully obvious infatuation you have with John.  
CG: IT DOESN’T.  
CG: GET THAT STUPID SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FACE STRIDER.  
TT: I don’t have a smug look on my face, you pompous ass.  
TT: You’re pissing me off a little more than usual.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] blocked carcinoGeneticist [CG] \--

  
Letting out a heavy sigh Dirk rolled his eyes. That was going to set that annoying little shit off tomorrow but he really couldn’t be bothered with the perpetually angry Karkat. No. He had other things to do. Like finally pestering Jake back. Waiting a moment to see if anyone else was going to bother him, Dirk clicked on Jake’s IM box before typing.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] stated pestering golgothasTerror [GT] \--

TT: Hey, I’m here.  
TT: Just let me know what part of the math you didn’t get.  
TT: I swear if you say all of it I’ll crawl over that fence and kick your ass.  
TT: Then I’ll stand over you and make sure you do all of it.  
TT: Because I know how fucking important that soccer shit is to you.  
TT: So hurry up and get your ass back in your room.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] \--

  
Sitting back and finishing the last of his ice cream Dirk hummed before he picked up his math book and began to look over the problems. Of course Jake was having trouble with this stuff. He didn’t get anything last chapter either. Dirk moved his keyboard aside as he drew a notebook from his bag. Hunched over his homework for a while Dirk’s eyes only flicked up again when he saw something moving to his right. Looking out his window Dirk took note of Jake returning to his room at last. He was on the phone and looked a bit exasperated with whoever he was talking to. He paced around his room for a while before hanging up and flopping back onto his bed. Jake didn’t stay on his bed for long though. After a minute or two he sat back up and looked across at Dirk who turned to his computer, signalling Jake to go to his.

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] stated pestering golgothasTerror [GT] \--

TT: What’s up with you?  
GT: Nothing important.  
GT: Sorry about taking so long. I meant to get back on sooner.  
TT: Don’t sweat it. So you don’t get the math?  
GT: Oh yeah. These confounded numbers have me utterly boggled. Have you done any of it?  
TT: Just about done with it.  
GT: And you can help me understand it?  
TT: That’s what bros are for right?  
GT: Yes! I have no idea what i would do without you.  
TT: I have a few ideas that suggest you would be completely left out to the sea of algebra with nothing but one ore. Left to paddle your way across the Atlantic to marry old English to tell your parents how much you utterly suck at math.  
GT: They live in wales not england… Youre mad about something arent you?  
TT: No. Why would I be?  
GT: I dont know. Call it instinct.  
TT: Well your instincts need a revamp because I’m not mad about anything.  
TT: Maybe you have some kind of personal paranoia setting in.  
TT: Are you hiding something from me that I should be mad about, English?  
GT: No.  
TT: Okay then. Shut the fuck up and get over here so I can help you with your homework.  
GT: Ok! Ill be there in a minute. I just need to let gran know where im going.  
TT: Alright. Just let yourself in.  
GT: Will do.

\-- golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

  
“He’s seriously not going to come clean about this shit?” Dirk grumbled. His mouth formed a thin line as he stared at the pesterlog. There was nothing he could do about it. He just had to wait. Jake would tell him. He had to. Right? 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] stated pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

TT: Hey, I’ve got Jake coming over. Did you lock the front door?  
TG: no  
TT: Good. And do your fucking homework. Stop chatting with John you little shit.  
TG: fuck you i am doing my homework dickprince

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] –

  
Closing his pester boxes Dirk stood up and stretched before moving his homework to his bed just as Jake burst into the room. “Did I scare you?” he asked with a stupid smile.   
  
“No,” Dirk answered simply before he sat near the head of his bed and pointed for Jake to sit at the foot. Jake took a seat, cracking open his book. Dirk started with the basic stuff, making sure that Jake actually knew what he was supposed to be doing. It would be pointless to teach him once and have him forget on a test. After about an hour of working with Jake the green eyed soccer star finally understood what he was doing and actually managed to complete the problems he had left on his own.    
  
“You really are a life saver,” Jake sighed, closing his book with his homework tucked away in the pages. “So where are your brothers?”   
  
“Dave’s in his room. Big bro’s up state working something stupid so it’s just me and the little man,” Dirk explained with a shrug.   
  
“Ah.” Jake made the sound before he closed his mouth and made a face similar to the one he had been making when he had started doing his homework an hour ago. “I still get the feeling you’re mad at me about something.”   
  
“English. If I were mad at you about something I would tell you because best bros don’t keep shit from one another no matter what.” Dirk wondered if that was enough to guilt Jake into confessing something.   
  
“Er, yes. Best bros…” Jake made an uncomfortable expression before he sighed. “I lied before when I said I didn’t have anything to feel guilty about. I actually do. I…” Jake trailed off before adjusting his glasses. “A few days ago I was asked out.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Well, I went out and I’m not completely sure how it happened but I’ve found myself with a girl friend,” Jake admitted. It made Dirk feel at least a little bit better in the sense that Jake did still want to tell him. “Roxy already knows, so does Jane through Roxy, and just a lot of the cheerleaders but I asked them not to tell you because I wanted to do that myself. But I think you already knew all about this.”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“You heard it from someone else?”   
  
“Saw you.”  
  
“Saw?” Jake looked confused.   
  
“I was going to the field to drag your ass to that anime club since you haven’t been in a while. I saw you with your arms all over that Vriska chick so I decided against it,” Dirk lied easily, picking up pieces of information he’d been fed earlier and using it to his own advantage.   
  
“Oh bugger. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner mate. I just—I wasn’t sure I was going to really date her. But she kind of insisted and it’s not like she’s bad looking so I just went along with it. You know how that is right?”  Jake said, trying to level with Dirk. But honestly, it wasn’t working at all - Dirk had never had any interest in dating anyone other than Jake. Sure he’d been an escort to Homecoming for Roxy just this year but that was because Roxy was still trying to figure out if she was into chicks or not.   
  
“Yeah. Happens to me all the time,” Dirk lied smoothly again. “Hey, at least you’ve got someone to take to prom.”   
  
“That’s still a long while off but I suppose I do?” Jake shrugged. He looked like he’d personally had a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders. “Well, it’s getting late, I better get back home and to bed. There’s practice in the morning.”   
  
“How the fuck you guys do that shit in the cold of early morning is beyond me.” Dirk shook his head. “You don’t need a ride tomorrow then?”   
  
“After school I might but not to practice, Vriska is going to pick me up,” Jake explained as he got up. Dirk followed suit, walking him downstairs to the front door. “I’ll see you tomorrow in first.”   
  
Dirk didn’t say anything as he watched Jake walk across the lawn and to home. “This is all just fucking peachy,” he groaned to himself before shutting the door to deal with his laundry so he could go to bed. 

 


	2. lawyers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it is not the actual season for a Halloween themed thing. I don’t care. My writing does not revolve around the seasons of real life! This story starts in fall so I want to throw out a Halloween chapter to kick things into an interesting gear. I hope. I just hope I keep people liking this. [/sighs] This chapter ended up not going in the direction I thought it would. But that's alright. I've got a pretty clear idea of what I'm doing with things so far. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 **== > track two:** _lawyers_ // **the audition**

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 ** _BEEP, BEPP, PEEP!!_**  
  
The sound of an alarm pierced through Dirk’s happy dreams like an arrow to the head. He’d been dreaming about some weird horseback adventure thing with Jake. It felt like something right out of some godforsaken Indiana Jones movie. Orange eyes stared at the ceiling for a minute or so before he moved his hand out from the warm bedding and slammed it down on the alarm clock to silence it. Rubbing his hand down his face Dirk sat up and shook his head. Glancing to his window to check the weather, Dirk caught sight of Jake pulling his school and soccer bags onto his shoulders. Dirk stared for a minute before Jake looked at him. Jake gave Dirk a silly smile and waved before heading out his door and out of sight.   
  
“Who the hell leaves at fucking six?” Dirk muttered to himself, stretching as he stood. Today would probably be a pain in the ass. He could sense it.   
  
Dressing in warm clothes, Dirk grabbed his shades and slipped them on, put his phone in his pocket, and grabbed his school things to shove them into his bag before heading downstairs.  Dave was already in the kitchen with someone else. A boy with messy black hair, he was dressed in a blue sweeter and jeans and bright yellow shoes. From the way he was slouched over the island counter he might have been sleeping.  
  
Dirk tossed his bag up on the counter next to the boy who jerked awake suddenly, nearly falling from his stool as he let out a surprised squeal. There was a moment where it looked like the boy was going to topple out of his seat but in an odd motion he managed to grab the counter and pull himself back into a steady position. “Oh! Morning Dirk!” Blue eyes turned at Dirk while his lips turned upwards to show off a buck toothed grin.   
   
“Hey John, falling asleep again?” Dirk returned the greeting as he opened the fridge to take out orange juice and pour himself a glass. Dave muttered a greeting of his own but most of his attention was on trying to cook what maybe looked like pancakes. “You dare him into that or something?” Dirk asked, sitting next to John to watch Dave as he flipped over his current mission.   
  
“Yes to the first question and no to the second. He wanted to try that on his own. I told him cereal would have been fine.” John shook his head with a shrug. “I’m a little worried about him trying it. I think his cooking might be about as bad as his rapping.”  
  
“So long as he doesn’t burn the house down he can do whatever he wants.” Dirk slipped off the side of his stool after draining his glass. While Dave continued his pancake venture, Dirk decided on oatmeal with cut up bananas. By the time he was halfway done eating Dave had made himself and John two pancakes each. “They’re not all that burnt. I’m impressed.”   
  
“That doesn’t account for taste though! I’ll be the judge of that.” John pointed at Dave before he started to eat. He’d downed half of his meal before he gave Dave two thumbs up, one thumb accompanied with a syrup covered fork. “So you can cook! Lucky me.”  
  
“No shit, Egdork. Striders always do things right.” Dave smirked, though Dirk could see that he seemed a bit relieved. “So what time are you planning on going home today so I know if have to walk home or not again?” Dave looked at Dirk.   
  
“I’m going to help out with setting up the Fall Festival at the park after school so get to the car fast if you want a ride home, both of you. I’m stopping by the house first before heading to the park,” Dirk explained, finishing his meal. He had no intention of letting either of them know why he’d left the school without telling Dave about it. It wasn’t like the kid couldn’t get home alone. He wasn’t twelve or anything and the town wasn’t exactly dangerous so he was fine walking to wherever he needed to go.   
  
“I was going to help out too! Karkat took up making props for the haunted maze and needed someone to help put things up,” John piped up. “What are you going to do Dave?”   
  
“I’ll tag along. I’ll be your moral support or something. Or I’ll just stand off to the side and fuck with Vantas,” Dave answered. He and John then began an idle conversation about Halloween things. Today was the day before Halloween, and everything in the town needed to be set up beforehand. This year Halloween fell on a Friday and thanks to that, parties were going on all over the place. However, none of them started until after the Fall Festival, which was part of the town tradition. It was all good fun for everyone but later in the night the Festival got spookier for older kids and adults while the little kids went Trick or Treating. It was, like most holidays in the area, a big deal.  
  
While Dave and John spoke, Dirk went back upstairs to sort out his hair and brush his teeth. Once he was finished getting ready he went back down stairs just as John and Dave came out of the kitchen. Dave passed Dirk his stuff stating they would be late if they lazed about any longer. John and Dave were out first, Dirk taking a moment to set the alarm and lock the door behind him. While walking to the car John called shotgun, leaving Dave to sit in the back on his own.  
  
The morning sky was overcast and the air cold, everything set in a light tint of gray. This was only supposed to last the morning according to the news; by noon the weather would be clear blue skies. Unlocking the car Dirk threw his bag in back next to Dave before getting in and starting up the car. The radio came to life halfway through the middle of some new popular song which had been played to death in the last month. Turning the volume down and switching to CD, Dirk backed the car out of the drive way and began to drive them to school.   
  
“So I told Jane last night that she was going way overboard with her cupcake things for Feferi’s party. I know she was asked to make enough to seriously feed an army but when I got up this morning the kitchen was covered in orange, black, and green cupcakes! She didn’t even go to bed last night!” John spoke up once they were on the main road. “That was kind of part of the reason I didn’t eat at home today. The whole house stinks of Crocker confections!”   
  
“John, I think you’re the only person in town who hates cake and cake related things.” Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades.   
  
“You would too if your older cousin did nothing but bake all freaking day!” John pointed back at Dave, twisting in his seat to look back at the youngest Strider. “You’re lucky. You have the coolest bros ever! I’ve got a bake-happy crazy woman living with me and my dad LOVES it. It’s horrible. I feel like he sometimes wishes she was his daughter.”   
  
“Well isn’t she supposed to be bake-happy? She’s Betty Crocker’s granddaughter. Must be pretty sweet to be part of a family related to a corporation that big,” Dirk commented as his fingers drummed the steering wheel while waiting at a red light. “And I doubt your dad favors her over you. He’s your dad, he’s inclined to like you more no matter what. You came from his loins after all.”  
  
“Hm, maybe - but you have no idea what its like living with Jane! Live in my house for a day and you’ll see how bad it is.” John turned back around in his seat when he phone began to ring. Pulling it from his pocket he greeted the caller with a bright and happy smile despite the fact the caller couldn’t see the grin. “Hey, Karkat!” John’s expression melted from a smile to a curious expression before he looked over at Dirk. “Uh, Karkat missed his bus again. Could we help him out?” John asked Dirk with a silly smile on his face.   
  
“Yeah fine, just make sure he doesn’t start bitching at me about blocking him last night,” Dirk answered, signalling to take a right turn to get to where Karkat was. Five minutes later a dark haired brunette got into the car, pushing school bags aside as he got in behind Dirk.   
  
“Moring, Karkat.” John waved from the front seat with his silly smile back in place.   
  
“Holy fucks it’s cold today,” Karkat complained as his teeth chattered a bit.   
  
“Nice greeting.” Dave shook his head.   
  
“Fuck you, Strider,” Karkat snapped before looking up at Dirk. “You’re still an ass for last night but thanks for the lift.”   
  
“Holy shit. Are those manners, Vantas?” Dave stared at Karkat before the still shivering male flipped him off then curled up trying to warm himself up.   
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at school with Karkat still huddled up against the window trying to get warm while John continued to complain about cake and how it was bad. Dirk was quiet most of the drive, making random comments now and again but nothing really impressionable in the conversation. Instead his mind settled to idly thinking about the stupid fact that Vriska had come out of nowhere. Well, she didn’t just pop out of thin air and wave, she’d been around for a while before, but the point was that Dirk had never seen her around Jake or heard him mention her name before. No matter how Dirk looked at her showing up it was relative to a ball flying out of left field. The only problem was this ball smacked Dirk in the side of the head, leaving him dazed and struggling to run back to third for safety so he could watch for the next pitch.   
  
“See you after school.” Dirk waved as he left the car leaving Dave to lock up for him. He made his way to his locker just as Jake was walking toward him. “Sup?”   
  
“G’morning, Strider,” Jake greeted Dirk in return as he pushed back damp hair. The fact that Jake could do absolutely nothing special with his hair and still look good with it bugged Dirk to no end. No - it didn’t bother him. It just possibly, most certainly, _may_ have cemented the fact that Dirk didn’t really care how lazy Jake’s look was. He was still attractive as any playboy model, at least in Dirk’s mind. Perhaps that was a bad example but that was what had come to mind when he looked at Jake running fingers though his hair.  _‘Fuck, this isn’t good.’_  Dirk turned his head away from Jake in an effort to stop thinking about Jake shirtless. Things were already awkward enough before and now Jake had a girlfriend so everything about Dirk’s wandering thoughts were bad.   
  
“Good practice?” Dirk asked, opening his locker and all but shoving his face inside to avoid looking at Jake for at least a minute.  _‘Be cool, Dirk. You’re a Strider. It shouldn’t be hard to keep your head on right. You’ve been doing it for years, what’s the rest of your life?_ ’    
  
“Yes. Next week we’re going to have tryouts for spring! And guess who made captain?!” Jake pointed at himself with both hands. A wide grin was spread across his face and Dirk just found the expression too contagious not to mirror. Well, perhaps not copy exactly. A doofy grin like that on a Strider would look stupid, so instead Dirk smirked as subtly as he could while closing his locker.   
  
“Who? That guy with the hair?” Dirk decided to tease Jake some.   
  
“No, you insufferable  _dickprince_.  **ME** ,” Jake said with a groan, shouldering his backpack and jumping at the chance to lead the two of them to their first class. “Sometimes you really are just a pain in the ass.”   
  
“Oh come on, English. You know I never make things easy for you. I can’t make you into a proper killing machine if I don’t properly piss you off then kick your ass in every way I can possibly come up with.” Dirk walked with Jake, a hand sliding into one of his pockets as he followed along.   
  
“So you admit to taking some kind of weird joy in frustrating me?” Jake questioned. Dirk hummed a moment before shaking his head admitting to nothing. “Sometimes I think dealing with you is harder than finding an airport on that fucking mapcrunch doodad.”  
  
“I told you not to do it.” Dirk rolled his eyes. “If you follow every trend on the internet you’re going to turn into a shut in just to keep up with all that shit,” Dirk warned.   
  
“I couldn’t very well help it when my entire dash had been covered in it! Jade was posting about it all night. It’s rather frustrating to find the proverbial gold amongst all the dusty roads she’d wound up in. I think she was in Antarctica because all she kept getting were polar bears and penguins,” Jake complained as he slumped into his seat. “I think when I started it I was in Russia. I never found an airport either. I’m done with that anyway - I’m not going to turn into a shut in. I enjoy the great outdoors and a good adventure too much for that type of thing.”   
  
“You know, I told you following your half-sister was a bad idea. Did you listen to me? Fuck no you didn’t, and that would be what you wasted your time on instead of asking me for homework help sooner.” Dirk sat next to Jake with a deep frown set on his lips.   
  
“I will admit it was addicting.” Jake smiled with a shrug.   
  
“The fuck it was.” Dirk shook his head before the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Dirk pulled his sunglasses off of his face knowing full well that if he didn’t the bitch would just take them from him. Having them taken was more annoying than just removing them off for class. It wasn’t as if his wearing them hurt anyone but she always got on his ass about it. He’d talked every other teacher in this godforsaken school to let him wear his sunglasses during class sans for this strict as hell math teacher. It wasn’t a big wonder why Jake needed help with homework. On top of being strict Dirk was pretty sure this teacher was lazy. She’d teach something that was relative to 2+1 then the homework would look like 5-6+a=16, and the tests would somehow come out to 5x^-2y^10 over 2x^-1(-3x^-3y^-1)^-2. Dirk never had a big issue with it all since his robot building and other hobbies of his made him quite the math wizard, but the others in the class were not so fortunate.   
  
Dirk’s know-how for math helped keep Jake afloat and because of that the teacher just assumed her class wasn’t listening to her. She started to talk about watching a math movie, since clearly some people needed help remembering how to multiply. In other words that just meant she wanted to be a lazy bitch or she was hung over from something. Either way the class was a mix of joy and groans since that just meant the homework would be literally out of thin air.   
  
“So, what are you doing after class today?” Jake asked Dirk when the lights went off and some moron in a yellow sweater popped up on the television.   
  
“Community service,” Dirk answered shortly, slipping on his shades again and sitting back to try and doze through this crap.   
  
“Festival set up again this year? I’ll go with if you don’t mind the extra body in the car.” Jake spoke in a slightly questioning tone but Dirk shrugged his shoulders and simply hummed. “Alright then.”   
  
“Your girlfriend won’t want you?” Dirk had to ask about it. He wanted to know how much this chick was going to ruin his friendship. Dirk had to repress the cringe that wanted to cross his face with such a hypocritical response. Just yesterday he had been willing to confess to Jake about feelings which now looked like something that would have been rejected since apparently his movie crushes did indeed point to a fondness for women.   
  
“That’s another thing I want to talk about. Tomorrow night I knew that you and I agreed to a horror movie marathon, but … she wants me to go to Feferi’s party with her. I tried to tell her I didn’t have a costume ready. I suppose she saw that excuse coming miles away as she popped up with having one for me already!” Jake spoke in a loud whisper, looking rather guilty about cancelling things on Dirk.   
  
“It’s cool man. I’ll just make a night of throwing candy at passing kids.” Dirk shrugged. He was honestly very disappointed that plans set up a month ago were being smashed.   
  
“What about watching movies with John and Dave, surely they’ll be doing about the same thing?” Jake cocked his head to the side in a confused manner.   
  
“Nope. John got an invite to the party from Rose who got it from Kanaya, some kind of big circle of invites. I doubt the class president will know half of the people who show up at her house.”  
  
“Hey! Then I could invite you and you could come right?” Jake looked excited by the idea and Dirk couldn’t help but love the fact that Jake was still trying to include him as much as possible. “Please? We can find you a costume today after the helping out bit.”   
  
“Sorry bro.  That’s not my thing. You just go have fun,” Dirk replied with a shake of his head.  
  
“I really wish you would go with… Nevertheless! We will have our jollies together at the festival; Feferi’s party doesn’t start until eight. That’s at least four hours of fun there not counting the time after school.” Jake celebrated the idea    
  
“Right.” Dirk nodded his head with a small smile. It wouldn’t be enough; Dirk never had enough time with Jake. He never had enough time with that slightly bucked tooth grin that was ever so fucking contagious. He never had enough of those honest mossy green eyes, or of that smell of grass that clung to Jake everywhere he went. _‘Shit. Why do I have to think about this now? That ship is sunk bro,’_ Dirk told himself as Jake started to go on about other things and what he was supposed to dress up as. Dirk listened to Jake - not really hearing what he was saying, just listening to the sound of Jake’s voice. It was something he could seriously listen to happily even if he was going on about something stupid like a movie or adventures he wanted to one day go on.   
  
  
The day proceeded like any other normal day for Dirk. He and Jake shared four out of six classes with the same lunch period. Luckily for Dirk, Jake’s girlfriend was in a completely different grade and she was part of another lunch period. For the most part it meant the only time that Vriska could stomp on was after school and nutrition. It wasn’t too bad, all things considered. Maybe things would stay somewhat the same. A little less time around Jake would maybe get Dirk to stop crushing on him so much. Jane managed it. She had been more or less shot down over a year ago and recovered from it pretty well. Very well in fact. She got over Jake and more or less leapt right into Roxy’s arms. They hadn’t told anyone but Dirk, John, Dave, and Rose about it, though. They didn’t want to put the school into some kind of weird uproar because of their preference for each other.   
  
The fact that those two felt the need to keep it on the hush side of things had made it a bit difficult for Dirk to admit his personal preference, then to work up the nerve to make a move on it. Of course he never showed having any issues with it. Why would he? His family was known best for keeping things hushed up tight where feelings and emotions were concerned. Perhaps that was building the pedestal too high though. Dirk didn’t even want to think about where he’d be if he couldn’t keep his feelings bottled up tight.   
  
“So, since we’re going to help set up the festival ground, we don’t have homework for three classes, right?” Jake asked, leaning against Dirk’s car and eating some cookies Jane had made for them.   
  
“Three for you and four for me,” Dirk said, pushing his sunglasses up his nose some more. “Where the hell are those three?”   
  
“John ran by me mentioning that Karkat needed to get some supplies from the art room. I suppose he’s making the papier-mâché heads?” Jake wondered out loud before spotting three familiar faces moving toward them, Karkat and John both carrying packed crates. “Here they come.”   
  
“Sorry for taking so long! The art club was having a meeting today and Jade was trying to talk us into joining,” John explained as they stepped close to Jake and Dirk. “Could we put this stuff in the trunk?” With a nod Dirk opened his door and popped open the trunk. “Thanks!”   
  
“So you’re making shitty fake heads to scare little tots with?” Dirk asked watching as the two put boxes into the back.   
  
“They aren’t shitty, asshole,” Karkat grumbled, putting things in order before he shut the trunk.   
  
Everyone quickly piled into the car and after a quick stop home, they were at the park just outside of City Hall. A number of booths were already set up all over the place, some of already selling food or drink to builders working on their sets. Dirk and Jake had volunteered to finish setting up signs and scarecrows around the festival area. John was going to help Karkat with his fake dead heads, and Dave was supposedly just going to watch them. Dirk had a feeling he’d help in some way of his own since it would get all of them out of a lot of homework. “It’s kind of stupid how doing shit like this can excuse you from homework,” Dirk said with a roll of his eyes behind his glasses as he tried to level the banner with Jake.   
  
“Stupid because it’s so easy or because only a handful of us from the school decide to do it?” Jake questioned, nailing up his side of the sign.   
  
“Stupid, because only maybe fifty students in the whole school decide to help out despite the obvious benefits it would have on their grades for just one night of their time,” Dirk answered.   
  
“You lost me.”   
  
“Most of the people who go to our school don’t do a single fucking bit of their homework. So a two day reprieve for at least some classes would seem smarter than none at all. Also, the fact that if you help out here you get excused from homework for the weekend makes Halloween night seem a little more inviting, doesn’t it?” Dirk explained as he levelled his side of the sign then hammered it in. Jake was busy making a face like he understood what Dirk was talking about when a group of girls approached the two boys on ladders.   
  
“Oh! Hey Vriska! I didn’t know you’d be here.” Jake smiled and waved down to his girlfriend. He took a minute to secure his half of the sign before sliding down the ladder like a movie hero. Dirk stared, at a loss for how Jake even accomplished that on a wood ladder without getting a splinter. Dirk recovered quickly with a shake of his head, then climbed down normally to take a look at their work with the sign while Jake greeted the cheerleader and her friends. “So what do you think of our job? We set up the scarecrows and just finished the sign here. Pretty good or what?”   
  
“It’s amazing~! You two are the perfect team,” Roxy spoke up before moving around to Dirk to lean on him. “And looks like the sign is actually straight this year. Good job.” She clapped her hands with a chuckle.   
  
“Rox, you’re buzzed right now aren’t you?” Dirk sighed.   
  
“Just a lil.” Roxy smiled. Roxy had a habit of getting a little drunk or wasted whenever she could. It wasn’t that she was depressed or even rebellious, it was just always around her so she took it.   
  
“Jake, I’ve got your costume in my mom’s car. If you want I can get her to give you a ride home when you’re done?” Vriska said, pushing her long sandy blonde hair behind her ear before linking her long fingers with Jake’s. The display made Dirk want to punch something. Why did this bother him so much?   
  
“Well, I won’t be done here for a while and I don’t want to hold you up. I could just get it and put it in Dirk’s car?” Jake questioned, looking around at Dirk for a moment. The blonde didn’t look at Jake as he fished his keys out of his pocket and tossed them over.   
  
“I’m going to see what the midgets are up to,” Dirk said shortly. He then walked away, leaving Roxy to look like a hurt puppy before she announced she was going to pester Dirk some more. Dirk was only half way to where John, Dave, and Karkat were when Roxy pulled his arm and brought him to a stop. “What?”   
  
“It’s really bothering you, isn’t it?” Roxy asked. She looked sad for Dirk. The question had Dirk rolling his eyes and walking again until Roxy pulled him to a stop once more. “Dirk, I don’t think you should give up on him. Vriska, she doesn’t really seem to be in love with him at all. I’ve been watching her all day for you and I don’t trust her.” Dirk turned to stare at Roxy.  
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
“I felt like such a shit friend last night. I mean, you trusted me enough to tell me about how you felt, and you keep quiet about Janey and me, so I decided that I would make it up to you. I’ll watch Vriska and tell you exactly what she’s really doing. I think you still have a chance to get Jake. I really do.”   
  
“Roxy, even if he wasn’t dating her, he’s still obviously got a thing for girls. Like Jane said, Jake’s not a homosexual,” Dirk said with a sigh, looking away.   
  
“Who cares what Jane said? Has Jake ever said it to you? Unless Jake says that he’d never date a guy don’t give up,” Roxy replied with an exasperated look. “Are you a Strider or aren’t you?”   
  
Dirk paused. Looking Roxy up and down he considered what she was saying for a moment before agreeing. “Yeah. I’m a Strider. Alright, I’m counting on you. But I want to do something too. If you think this bitch is just using him I need to see it myself.”   
  
“How about tomorrow night? There are going to be a lot of people at Fef’s party and I’ve got a costume that could help you out.” Roxy perked up a little. Dirk didn’t look too willing to go to the party but if what Roxy was saying was true, he needed to do something. After a moment he nodded his head.   
  
“But I don’t want Jake knowing I’m there. In fact you should be the only one to know it’s me. You have something that’ll give me that kind of cover?” Dirk asked. Roxy showed him a sly grin.   
  
“Oh Dirky-kins, I got just what you need. Don’t worry and just let mama-Rox take good care of you. Rosey might know it’s you, but tomorrow night come by my house after Jake leaves with Vris. We’ll get you dressed up and get you to that party as a knight for the jester in danger.”   
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”   
  
“Oh, Vriska’s got her and Jake going as Harley-Quinn and the Joker from Batman. I’m going to be a sexy Robin. Guess what I’m stuffing you into?” Roxy grinned.   
  
“Fuck that no. I’m not dressing up as fucking Batman.” Dirk shook his head.   
  
“Listen here Dick, I mean, Dirk, if you want to help me out you’re dressing as mother fucking Batman and you’ll like it!” Roxy took a firm motherly tone with Dirk, making the blonde cringe. “Now suck it up Strider. Tomorrow we don capes.”   
  
“I hate high school.”


	3. time to dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk, Jake, Roxy, and Jane all go to the town Halloween, Fall Festival to have good old fashioned innocent fun before Feferi's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I had started this chapter with the intention of getting into the party and finishing the party. However, I remembered that there was the festival thing to wonder into! So I decided to dedicate this chapter to sort of showing you all how I look at Jake and Dirk’s friendship in this verse! Dirk is perfectly capable of being a friend despite his inner thoughts and feelings. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Also note that in the chapter I have Dirk as sort of a horror movie fan. This is mostly because in beta Bro showed a thing for Saw movies and in the Rap Off! between Dirk and Squarewave, Squarewave said something about playing a game and the stupid Saw doll head thing showed up. So I’m personally thinking Dirk might have watched those movies and liked them. Besides, it works for this fic to have Dirk privy to some movies and not call them ALL utter shit. Anyway, I’ve chatted off enough here. Well, almost, I had to rename the chapter because the original song I had come up with for what happens in the party stuff. So I picked this out of my iTunes. I’m not sure it FITS but whatever. Also, I'm posting this here a bit early. I haven't finished chapter four or put it on my tumblr yet but I'm almost there. I think. Just a few more things to go over. Anyway, have a good read guys.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 **== > track three:** _time to dance_ // **panic! at the disco**

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The ringing of a cell phone on any given night for Dirk Strider is usually Roxy babbling at him half drunk. She does this when she can’t manage to get a hold of Dirk via instant messaging. When that happens Dirk will answer, judge how drunk Roxy is, then either hang up and shut off his phone or set his phone off to the side of his desk while he chats with someone, does his homework, or watches television. Usually Roxy likes to talk herself to sleep while bothering Dirk which he finds mildly odd since Jane is her girlfriend. However Jane doesn’t seem to mind it. When Dirk asked her about it once a long while back she said Dirk was the only one who was usually up around the time Roxy like to drunkenly call people, which was the truth.   
  
Dirk wasn’t much of a sleeper during the weekdays. He didn’t need to stay awake at night for any specific reason; he usually had his homework done before he even got home. So Dirk’s habit of near insomnia was mostly by his own choice. Sometimes he would spend all night writing up a program for a robot he was attempting to create or he would waste the hours away on an auto-responder program meant to give his friends a good run around when he was in the shower. The AR program was coming along much better than any of his robot ideas. He felt confident that he would have it ready in the next few months. So long as his computer didn’t crash for any reason, at least.   
  
Perhaps it would be a good idea to back up files before something like that did happen.   
  
That thought was jarred from Dirk’s mind as he was reminded by the hideous high pitched ringing from his back pocket that Roxy was calling him. Closing the fridge, Dirk reached into his pocket and fished out his phone to answer with a question of what Roxy wanted from him.   
  
“Geez,  _ **Dick**_. Normal people say ‘hello’ or ‘sup’ when they answer the phone.” Roxy’s sober sounding tone threw Dirk off for a moment but he recovered while Roxy spoke again. “Anyway, Johnny boy just left here to go over to my place so Janey and I will be heading over to yours in a minute. Davie gone yet?”  
  
“Yeah, he left about ten minutes ago,” Dirk answered, shouldering his phone as he picked up a tube of Pringles and popped them open.   
  
“Coolio~! I’ll bring your costume with me and we can hide it before Jake gets over to your place. He’s not there yet right?”   
  
“Nope. He’s having a dinner with his grandma. He’ll be over in about half an hour. Probably helps that I asked her to keep him over there a bit longer.”  
  
“ _Stellar_. We’ll be over in a few minutes then. Bye~!” Dirk lowered his phone to the counter after Roxy hung up. He had been leaning back against the counter for about fifteen minutes when Roxy came bursting through the door. “Party’s here!” Roxy drew out, striking a sad attempt at a sexy pose before winking at Dirk. “Were you lonely?”   
  
“Not really. Lil Cal’s here.” Dirk pointed up at the fridge where his favorite puppet sat looking down at the kitchen.   
  
“Oh god, that creepy thing. Why is it in your kitchen?” Roxy pulled her lips into a thin frown after asking.   
  
“Believe it or not it keeps Dave from eating everything in the fridge. Despite his looks that boy is a bottomless pit,” Dirk sighed. “So I started leaving Cal on the fridge and he stopped devouring everything. Well, mostly. You haven’t heard any of this?” Dirk asked earning a shake of the head from Roxy. “He got to not looking at Cal when he went to the fridge so one time I put Cal IN the fridge. I felt bad about it because Cal’s fucking awesome but it taught Dave a lesson… then he vanished to John and Jane’s for about a week.”  
  
Roxy stared at Dirk for a long few seconds before shaking her head and waving about a white dry cleaner’s bag. “Where should I put this?”  
  
“Upstairs closet. Only place I can think of that Jake would never have any reason to stick his nose in.” Dirk nodded as Jane walked in balancing a tower of Halloween colored cupcakes. “Whoa there, let me help you.” Dirk moved around the island to Jane and grabbed some of the cupcakes just as they started to tip over.  
  
“Oh gosh, thanks so much Di-Stri.” Jane let out a relieved sigh as she set half of the cupcakes down, Dirk setting down the other half. “Okay, I kind of made a few too many for Fef’s party so this one is for you guys here, this one is for Jake and his grandma, and this is for Jade and her grandfather,” Jane recited, pointing to each tray in turn.   
  
Dirk counted the cupcakes quickly as Roxy began to thump back down the stairs. “Jane, this is still at least a dozen to one person for the households you’re giving them too.”  
  
“Yes, I know. But our neighbors won’t take anymore so I need to give them to someone,” Jane confessed, blushing slightly from embarrassment as she folded her hands together at her front.   
  
“Fine. Maybe I can chuck some at those fucking crows trying to shit on my car… no offense. You make great cupcakes but I’m not going to eat this many.” Dirk explained but Jane shook her head with a smile saying she understood. “Now, Rox, what is this brilliant plan of yours.”   
  
“Ah, yes! Well, your eyes are a dead giveaway so I got you some costume contacts. I know how much you love green so…” Roxy grinned, pulling a small box from her purse and winking at Dirk. “So after all this fall festival stuff we’ll come back here, get all prettied up, and head over to Feferi’s place. This is your in-vi-tation. So don’t lose it! You are my plus one plus two. Jane’s my plus one plus one.” Roxy looked proud of herself as she wiggled on the spot.   
  
“All that is a given. I’m talking about a ‘ _plan_ ’ Rox,” Dirk said as he shook the box of costume contacts around a little.   
  
“Oooh! Okay! Well, first we’re going to split up, Jane and me will keep an eye on Vriska,” Roxy started, Jane groaning and correcting her grammar use. “And you keep an eye on Jake. I say split up because if I know Vriska she’ll find some way to ‘lose’ him in the crowd at the party.”  
  
“This doesn’t really sound like much of a plan,” Jane commented. “We’re supposed to be doing this to find out if Vriska is really just using Jake right? Shouldn’t we be doing things to catch her up in her lie?” This earned a nod from Roxy. “So then why don’t we film her?”  
  
“Because, Fef doesn’t want anything at the party recorded. Her parents are out of town and she’s having a party without their consent. That douche bag Eridan managed to land a bunch of booze and you  **know**  Gam is going to be walking about with a beer in one hand and a joint in the other,” Roxy explained like all of this was obvious. “So Feferi doesn’t want anyone to film so it’ll be like this little party never happened. Get it?”   
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Jane hummed. “I’m a bit worried now that you said all that. Should we really be going?”   
  
“Oh god, Janey. Don’t be a tight ass. Just because I said like, three negative things or something, doesn’t mean all of it’s going to be bad. Not everyone at the party wants to get drunk and stupid. John’s going, Rosie is going, Jake’ll be there, and so will Kanaya, and Tavros, and Sollux. So just chill. Don’t. Be. A. Tighty. Butt. Tight. Ass.”   
  
Dirk looked at Roxy like she’d grown a moustache. “I can’t decide if you jabber more when you’re sober or smashed three ways from Sunday.”  
  
“Equal. Anyway! My plan is the best, we’re going with it. Now let’s find a new topic before Jake shows up!” Roxy put a hand up into the air then smacked it down on the marble countertop, signalling the change of topic.   
  
“Your plan is shit, whatever,” Dirk murmured with a frown. He’d go with it anyway.   
  
The conversation moved onto what Dirk could do with cupcakes aside from pelting crows with them. Jane pointed out that if Dirk were to do this the crows might loiter around more as there would be cake for them to eat. Then Roxy pointed out the possibility of missing one of the crows which would likely result in Dirk hitting his own car. “No. I don’t miss, and if I did I wouldn’t hit my car. Maybe it’d hit Dave in the face. I can let that happen as a brotherly joke but I’m not hitting my car with any Crocker confections,” Dirk insisted, his mouth open to say more when there was a short knock on the door. For a moment the three in the kitchen stared towards the sound until Jake let himself inside apologizing about being late. “About time, English.”   
  
“Gran made me stick around to find her glasses, turns out they were in her cardigan the whole time.” Jake sighed hanging his head a little. “Right, so! Off to the festival right?” Jake smiled.   
  
“That’s right~! We’re going to have so much fun tonight, Jake!” Roxy moved to wrap an arm around Jake’s shoulders and half dragged him out of the house with Jane chuckling as she followed. Dirk was out last, locking up as he went, with a somber kind of look on his face.   
  
“Dirk you could stand to look a little more cheery!” Jake pointed at his best friend while Dirk unlocked the car.   
  
“No. I think this is about the right face. Who the fuck smiles on a night when blood sucking monsters are out in full force? You’re the movie expert.” Dirk shook his head. “In every horror movie I’ve seen the happy fucker dies or kills someone himself, then the slut, then the hero. Once all that’s done the jock gets offed protecting the nice girl and she either gets away or she thinks she does before she dies too.” By the time Dirk finished explaining, everyone was in the car and staring at him. For a moment he contemplated saying something witty to save himself but what was the point? These were his friends, no need to get defensive with them around. “You fucking heard me.”   
  
“And you say I watch too many movies,” Jake said with a shake of his head.  
  
“I can’t help it. I watched all those Saw movies then I had to watch something less fucked… I didn’t really go down the right path with more horror though,” Dirk said as he reversed his car out of the driveway before driving them to the park center.  
  
“Not really.” Jane tapped a finger against her chin. “But you know with all that horror movie knowledge you’d be the best to keep us all alive if a real killer were to come around right?”   
  
“Fuck no. Real life and movies aren’t the same but a few rules to follow can keep you alive. Jake, you know a few of them right?” Dirk glanced at the boy next to him.   
  
“Of course I do! One of the rules is not to have sex. You do the dirty and you die. Another is… uh… well…” Jake hummed as he started to think of more things he knew.   
  
“If the front door is open, go outside. The killer is inside and he’s going to kill you,” Dirk spoke up.   
  
“Oh yes! That one.” Jake nodded. “And on the note of homes, if you are inside and something tries to kill you don’t run up the steps. Run outside because if you go up the only way out is to jump.” Jake was looking back at Roxy and Jane as he explained.   
  
“Jake, you see what you’re doing to Dirk? You’ve had him watch so many movies with you that he’s saying this stuff with you. Talk about a perfect couple - why are you dating Vriska instead of Dirk?” Roxy questioned in a half-hearted tone. Had this not been something Roxy would do normally, Dirk would have pulled Roxy aside to talk to her once he could get her alone.   
  
“Why? Hm. Never much thought about that,” Jake mused. “I guess because Dirk’s my best bro.”  
  
“You’re not bothered about Dirk being a guy?” Now Roxy was getting nosy for no reason.   
  
“Uh, no? I guess that would be another reason though. Why are we talking about this?” Jake shifted so he was sitting properly in his seat again.   
  
“No reason~ Come on Jake, you know me. I like to get nosy about weird things. Like, Janey~ what would you do if I were to ask you on a date?” Roxy asked Jane, snuggling up close to her and drawing out her words.   
  
“I don’t know Roxy.” Jane shrugged trying to not respond too much. They hadn’t told Jake about their relationship just yet. They wanted to do it right but it was hard to figure out how that would be in regards to Jake. They were all good friends but as much as Jake was a sweet heart, Jane didn’t want to tell Jake in case he felt like it might have been his rejection that turned Jane to Roxy. It wasn’t true in the slightest but it was still something she was worried about.   
  
More idle conversation followed after this, eventually ending up with Jake talking about how Vriska was going to steal him away at the end of the festival to do his make-up for his costume. “She wants me at her place two hours early because she wants it to be perfect. What does that even mean?!”   
  
“It means you’re going to be as white as a sheet then have whore red lipstick plastered across your lips,” Dirk said with a laugh as he got out of the car. “You might as well go in a tutu.”  
  
“Screw you!” Jake pointed a finger at Dirk. “Whatever the case I’ll be sure to forward you a picture to your mobile so you can see it.”   
  
“You’re not going to drink Jake?” Roxy pouted as she wrapped a purple striped scarf closely around her neck. The scarf was one she had received from her sister for her birthday last year. It was hand knitted and any time Roxy thought she lost it she would get very violent about it until it was found again. It was also the only thing she cared to make sure was never damaged in her random drunken escapades.   
  
“No, I think I’ll refrain from joining you in your drunken jollies Rox.” Jake chuckled lightly.   
  
Roxy shrugged as she started to lead the four into the festival grounds. “Too bad. Everyone should get inebriated at least once before they’re eighteen.”  
  
“Drinking age is twenty-one Ro-Lal,” Jane spoke up.   
  
“Details!”   
  
Walking into the grounds it was clear that more volunteers had shown up to put the last of the decorations into place. Intricate webs of lights passed in random patterns over the tops of food vendors and haunted attractions. The smell of cotton candy overpowered the air where the four had walked in. As they continued to venture closer toward the middle, smells of other foods - hot dogs, pumpkin tarts, and candy corn - wafted in and out. Under their feet the grass had been covered in a thick layer of hay with fake blood patterning the front walls of all the booths.   
  
At the end of the first long row of booths was the Park Center, where a large maze had been constructed for people to walk in and out of. The screams of current participants could be heard inside the maze and at the entrance John stood with Karkat and Dave, giggling about something or another. “Oh hey guys!” John turned and waved.   
  
“What are you laughing about?” Roxy asked, putting her hands on her hips as she looked a John with a small smirk on her lips.   
  
“Rose and Jade just went inside,” John told her, pointing at the maze. “We told them it wasn’t that scary, but that was a lie. Karkat’s heads were pretty freaky when we put them in.”   
  
“You know it’ll take more than some fake heads to scare Rosie don’t you?” Roxy sighed with a shake of her head.   
  
“Yeah, we know, but that’s not all that’s in there!” John grinned. “Care to go in?”   
  
“What’s wrong, Vantas - can’t get people to go in with your charm?” Dirk asked with a look at Karkat.   
  
“Fuck you! I don’t need to try inviting people in. They go in on their own.” Karkat huffed while folding his arms over his chest.   
  
“He doesn’t want to admit John’s gotten more people to go inside during the last twenty minutes than he’s been able to get in all night,” Dave said with a smug tone.   
  
“What is it with you god damn Striders and pissing me off? Did you ever think more people might be going in because more people are  _showing up_  and it’s **dark**  outside now?” Karkat glared at Dave.  
  
“Well, while you have fun prattling on about useless things I’m going inside! Dirk, you coming with?” Jake smiled at his best friend.   
  
“Why not?” With a half shrug and a slight wave, Dirk followed Jake into the maze. It was all but pitch black inside. There were small, glowing lines on the walls to guide the maze participants to where they needed to go. Spooky music played and a thin fog clung to the ground, barely visible in the darkness. Dirk looked up to see a ceiling covered with glowing green webs. “They put in a roof.”  
  
“This is fantastic!” Jake sounded giddy as he did a little jig before leading the way into the heart of the maze. “Think anyone will jump out at us?”   
  
“No idea. Stupid to know they likely will though.” Dirk sighed, putting his hands in his pockets but letting a smile cross his lips. Despite the fact this was just some stupid amateur maze it was still something he and Jake found fun to go through. “Hey look, Vantas’ heads.” Dirk pointed to a display illuminated by purple light that they were coming up to. “They were right, fucking things look pretty real in this light. This one looks like Sollux…” Dirk started to reach out to touch the head when it moved. “Holy shit!” he snapped pulling his hand back as the head, which had looked as if it was decapitated, moved to look up at them.   
  
“Please don’t touch the display,” the Sollux head said with his usual retainer lisp. “You have a choice before you. To the left leads to the exit and safety, to the right leads you into the heart of hell. Please choose wisely.” Once he was done speaking the head flopped back to one side laying and looking as dead as it had a minute before.   
  
“That’s actually not a bad trick.” Dirk leaned forward inspecting the make-up and use of the table that made it look like the dead head wasn’t attached to anything. “Well, English, which way strikes your fancy?”   
  
“To the right of course! Adventure is calling my name Mr. Strider! Care to join me old chap?” Jake offered his hand to Dirk. The way Jake had spoken - the excited tone, the look in his eyes under the black light - made Dirk laugh out loud before taking Jake’s hand. “Alright then! Onward we go! Let’s conquer this maze and then look for something more challenging to stab at!”   
  
“Take point then. I’ll keep an eye on our rear,” Dirk said with a nod.  
  
Jake did as he was told and took the lead into the maze. Ten minutes passed; nothing seemed to be happening. Jake stopped and folded his arms over his chest. “Dirk, my pal, I think we’ve been duped. We’ve been in here for a while and not a single thing has happened to even make my heart beat a bit faster.”   
  
“I’m a little more interested in the fact we’ve been in here for ten minutes.” Dirk frowned at the walls as if blaming them for them being trapped. “It wasn’t actually big enough to be stuck in here this long right?”   
  
“I don’t think it was?” Jake stroked his chin some. “And we’ve not run into a single other soul… DIRK! What if we’ve been pulled into an alternate dimension where we have to walk this maze for the rest of our lives?!” Jake clapped his hands over his mouth in shock.   
  
“Fuck, Jake! Don’t randomly shout at me like that, and don’t be stupid. We’re not stuck in the maze. If things get to be annoying we could just—” Dirk was cut off when Jake shouted again, this time running smack into Dirk’s chest and sending them both to the floor in a unison of groans. “Now what?” Dirk growled.   
  
“Something grabbed my ankles then pressed something cold against the back of my tendon! I WATCHED HOUSE OF WAX. NO-FUCKING-THANK YOU,” Jake screamed.  
  
“Jake! We’re in a fucking town maze! Stop freaking out like someone is going to actually kill you.” Dirk grumbled, pushing Jake off of him before feeling along the bottom of the wall next to him. It was completely solid. Inching over to the place where Jake had been standing Dirk felt around the wall again, only to find it was solid as well. “Maybe they do move?” Dirk muttered to himself. It was so dark in the maze they would easily miss the walls moving behind them. “Get up, Jake. Where’s that adventurer’s spirit you claim to have?” Dirk questioned offering a hand to Jake.   
  
“You’re right!” Jake looked up at the hand before taking it and using Dirk as an anchor to pull himself up. “Let’s figure out this maze!”   
  
“There’s the Jake I know.” Dirk smirked before the two of them set off again. Once more they were sent into an endless circle and it was starting to bother Dirk. Just as he was about to voice this thought a light, red in color, caught his attention. Looking to the right Dirk reached a hand out to grab Jake’s shoulder.   
  
“Well fancy that. Something different,” Jake mentioned in an almost cautious tone. “Should we venture out?” He questioned Dirk.   
  
“I don’t really see a choice… Just — if anyone jumps out don’t punch them. It’s probably their way of getting us riled up,” Dirk warned Jake before they began to walk toward the light, not noticing a tiny body moving up quickly behind them. At the last moment Dirk turned to see a short, cat-like person throw her hands up before letting out a blood curdling scream. “Jesus fuck—!” Dirk shouted as Jake tugged at his arm, sending them both to the floor again and into the red lit room.   
  
“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Jake shouted as he all but tried to climb up on Dirk’s shoulders, though they were both sitting on the ground.  
  
“I hope you two have a purrfectly wonderful evening!” the girl spoke before sliding the wall closed to leave Dirk and Jake staring at the wall, hearts beating fast.   
  
“I think that was Nepeta.” Dirk swallowed.  
  
“It was.” A soft yet firm voice spoke from behind the boys, making Jake shift around so he was sitting on Dirk’s lap so he was staring over Dirk’s shoulder at the new voice. “Are you boys having a nice night?”  
  
“Rose.” Jake sighed placing his head against Dirk’s shoulder before getting up and pulling Dirk to his feet as well. “I thought you and Jade went through the maze?”   
  
“We did, we needed to in order to get to our posts. I heard from my sister you came in here almost fifteen minutes ago. It seems Eridan and Equius were having a lot of fun trapping you two,” Rose spoke as the glass ball on the table swirled. “Would you like your fortune while you’re here?”  
  
“You read crystal balls?” Jake moved to Rose before tapping the ball on the table. The light shifted in color flooding the small room with light violet. “Sorry.”   
  
“Kanaya picked the last color, this is fine.” Rose smiled softly. “And yes. I also read tarot. Would you like a reading?”   
  
“You have time?” Dirk questioned.   
  
“Mostly. There’s never any promise that you’ll turn up in my room and the boys will know I have people in here,” Rose said shuffling her cards up. “Please sit.”   
  
“Alright then! Let’s see that ball of yours in action!” Jake smiled and sat.   
  
“I think I’ll stick out of it,” said Dirk with a shake of his head. Jake pulled him into the other chair with a huff. “Fine.”   
  
“Who would like to go first?” Rose asked. Jake’s hand shot up. “What would you like to know about?”   
  
“Hmm… How about how my love life will turn out?” Jake grinned.   
  
Rose nodded her head before looking into the ball, a few minutes passing before she finally spoke. “It will be very confusing. And it will force you to pick between someone important to you and someone who you don’t know at all. I can’t tell you who these people are but I can sense that you will chose wrong and from there everything is thrown into chaos,” Rose finished before smiling up at Jake. “You have a horrible year ahead of you in terms of love.”   
  
“Uh… thanks…?” Jake looked uncomfortable before Rose’s gaze turned on Dirk.  
  
“You going to give me some cryptic bull shit too?” Dirk asked.   
  
“No. But it seems like whatever happens with me in the near future also involves you. I look forward to finding out what.” Rose hummed. “Well, you two should be on your way. Over that way is Jade. She’ll be the last you see before you exit the maze.”  
  
“Great, I’m sick of this fucking maze.” Dirk rolled his eyes before he stood and moved toward a silky looking curtain. The reading Rose had given Jake bothered Dirk more than he cared to acknowledge. He knew it was just random bull and likely brought on by Roxy suggesting to Rose what she should say but it still left a bad feeling in his gut.   
  
“Dirk! Wait up!” Jake half jogged to catch up with Dirk. “What was that about back there?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Taking off like that! Rose did nothing wrong.” Jake gave Dirk a hard stare.   
  
“Nothing. I’m just sick of this maze. When I see that annoying up-his-own-ass Ampora I’m going to punch him in the face,” Dirk stated before he continued to walk along the straight hall, not seeing that the ‘prop’ statues on the walls moved.   
  
“Uh, Dirk?” Jake tugged on Dirk’s sleeve. “Diiirk!”   
  
“What?” Dirk whipped around to look at Jake but when he did the ‘statue’ next to him sprang to life and wrapped around his middle, making Dirk let out a shout. “God damn it!”   
  
“Hello boys!” a sweet voice spoke before the statue pulled back from Dirk. “Sorry to scare you like that. It is my job in here though.”   
  
“Aradia dear! You certainly gave me a fright! I thought the other statues could move too?” Jake questioned while Dirk began to bump his head against the nearest wall.   
  
“They do! Equius put motion sensors in the eyes so they move when people walk by.” Aradia said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
“No kidding? Dirk you should be in that robotics club! Sounds like they get a lot of really remarkable things in there!” Jake looked to Dirk.   
  
“No. Have you  ** _had_** a conversation with that guy? He’s fucking creepy.” Dirk shook his head. “And I don’t mean just today, I mean all the fucking time. Come on I want out of this maze.”   
  
“There’s just Jade left now. You’re almost out! Have fun guys!” Aradia waved before getting back into place and blending in with the statues.   
  
“This is really cool for a festival maze isn’t it, old chum?” Jake asked, his lips curling up as he asked.   
  
“You mention I shouted and I’ll make you regret it English. I fucking swear.”   
  
“No worries Dirk, you’re in the company of a trusted friend. I’ll just tease you about it myself when no one else is around.”    
  
“Fuck you,” Dirk sneered as they walked into a new room. A strobe light flashed brightly in varying speeds while the sound of an old woman cackling sounded all around them. Jake shifted a little closer to Dirk before a medium sized figure darted out from behind a web.   
  
“KICKING CHRIST—!” Jake shouted as the figure that launched out of the web reached out to Jake and touched his face with fingers covered in some kind of slime. Jake was trying to step backwards away from the person, but Dirk held him in place so the figure could continue rubbing green goo all over Jake’s face. Jake was unable to keep himself calm and slammed a foot down on Dirk’s, forcing the blond to let him go. After a few seconds Jake found his way outside, leaving Dirk laughing on the floor with Jade joining him.   
  
“That was pretty good Harley,” Dirk managed to say as he got back on his feet.   
  
“I heard him picking on you in the hall. And besides! Family has an obligation to utterly freak one another out!” Jade gave him thumbs up. “Now get out! I have more visitors coming in! Bye!” Jade said lightly nudging Dirk out the exit so she could get back in place.   
  
“What in the devil fucking dickens were you doing in there Strider?! You were forcing me to stand there while that demon creature screeched at me!” Jake glared needles at Dirk. Orange eyes turned to Jake before he snorted loudly and started to laugh all over again. “What?!”   
  
“Jake, I told you to look up that bukkake thing, did you ever?” Dirk snickered, looking back at Jake’s face.   
  
“No… Why?”   
  
“I really wish you would have.” Dirk’s chuckle evened out at this point. “Your face bro, you’re covered in goo.”   
  
“Oh for frigs flipping sake!” Jake exclaimed before he removed his glasses and began to try clearing away the mess on his face, Jane and Roxy rounding the corner.   
  
“Boys! It took you two long enough. I was about to send in the rescue squad. What happened to you two?” Roxy put her hands on her hips. “Did you two find a nice cozy black corner for a messy make out session?”    
  
“Rox.” Dirk gave the blonde girl a light glare trying to tell her to stop making the references.   
  
“I’m just joking Dirky-poo! No need to get huffy about it. How about we find something else to do? Who wants to go bobbing for apples?” Roxy waved her hand about in the air a little before she started to head back toward the smaller booth attractions.   
  
The next few hours were spent going from booth to booth sampling food, drink, and playing games. At one point Roxy goaded both Jake and Dirk into being the ‘sacrifice’ for the dunk tank. Dirk managed not to fall into the water below, but Jake was not so lucky – while he had shown Dirk mercy by missing the target on purpose, Dirk was not as lenient. He wasted no time in hitting the target and sending Jake into the chilled water below.   
  
It was nearing eight by the time the four were walking out of the festival grounds. Jake was sopping wet from head to two, Jane was nibbling on a caramel apple, Roxy had a tall stick of pink and blue cotton candy in one hand and a small clear bottle of vodka in another, and Dirk was carrying a large toy horse Jake had won for him at the shooting booth.   
  
“I still can’t believe you dunked me!” Jake huffed folding his arms close to himself to try and hide a shiver passing through his body.   
  
“Oh, get over it Jake. Next time you’ll know not to take mercy - even on a friend. You won’t turn into an unstoppable killing machine at this rate English.” Dirk clicked his tongue in a scolding manner as he wagged his finger at Jake. “Need a coat? I have an extra in the car.”   
  
“No, but I do need a towel. Remember? I’m going to Vriska’s,” Jake said, reminding Dirk of what he didn’t care to remember.   
  
“Ah yeah. Fresh out of those. Sorry bro,” Dirk shrugged.   
  
“It’s alright.” Jake frowned. “I hope.”  
  
“Want to trade clothes a little so you can at least be allowed in her mother’s car?” Dirk tugged on his own belt loop, very serious about lending his pants to Jake. “I just don’t want to see Vriska walking around in them later. That would be more than just a little awkward.”   
  
“As much as I want to tell you no, I might accept this offer. You bring up a very valid point. To the bathroom!” Jake said as he thrust a fist into the air and led the way.   
  
“Hang onto this. I’ll be back in a minute.” Dirk passed his stuffed reward to Jane before following Jake. After a quick change, Dirk came back in a snug pair of soggy pants while Jake turned up in a baggy pair of dry ones. “Fuck man, when did you go down in pants size?”   
  
“Maybe you’re just getting pudgy?” Jake grinned, earning a pointed glare from Dirk. “What? I’m joking! Don’t get your knickers in a twist. Those are tight on me too. Your pants are rather comfy.”   
  
“Shut the fuck up and go hang out with your girlfriend.” Dirk frowned as Vriska actually showed up.   
  
“Hey babe, you ready to blow this kid’s party?” Vriska asked, kissing Jake on the cheek with the sweetest smile she could muster.   
  
“Jesus Christ I think I have diabetes,” Roxy mumbled with a roll of her eyes, turning away.   
  
“Jake, why are you wet?” Vriska questioned touching Jake’s shirt.   
  
“Oh, because Mr. Strider here dropped me in the dunk tank. No trouble though, my bottom half is dry.” Jake patted that pants he’d borrowed. “Shall we go?”   
  
“Yeah. See you at Fef’s place Roxy.” Vriska curled her fingers as she waved before she took Jake’s arm in hers and they walked away.   
  
“Oh my GOD! Could she get any faker? Dirk we gotta save Jakey-bear before something bad happens to him!” Roxy more or less demanded before unscrewing her vodka bottle and tipping it back. “Alright let’s go!” she shouted, tossing the bottle in the nearest trash bin with a shattering crash before skipping towards Dirk’s car.   
  
“Jane, remind me one day that we need to have an intervention for her.” Dirk looked sideways at the blue eyed girl.   
  
“Deal, but for now, she’s right about Jake. So let’s work on one thing at a time Di-Stri.” Jane smiled sweetly, falling into step behind Roxy with Dirk bringing up the rear.   
  
Returning home, Roxy was quick to run up stairs to grab everyone’s costumes. Sending Jane to change into her outfit in the bathroom Roxy all but forced Dirk to change in front of her before she helped set the contacts in his eyes. Once she was done she applied heavy black make-up around Dirk’s eyes, pulling the Batman hood over his head just as Jane came downstairs.   
  
“Jane you look so cute!” Roxy squealed before kissing Jane on the lips. “I love you to bits you know that?” Roxy pressed their foreheads together for a moment. “Okay, you two bats play nice while this bird gets her tights on!” Roxy winked at Jane and Dirk before running to use the bathroom next.   
  
“Dirk, how sure are you that you want to do this?” Jane asked with a hint of worry in her voice.   
  
“Why not? ” Dirk yawned out of boredom as he resisted the urge to scratch under his eyes.   
  
“What if Jake finds out about this? He’s not stupid Dirk, he really does see things but he pretends that he doesn’t,” Jane tried to explain.   
  
“If that’s true, then this is all the more reason for me to go.” Dirk looked a bit forlorn at the thought that Jake might have known about his feelings and gone off with Vriska without at least saying something to him first. No, Dirk was pretty sure Jake had no idea and so long as he had this in his head Dirk was going to work on a way to make sure that Jake wasn’t being led on. If Roxy was right, then if anything tonight would prove things; if she was wrong, Dirk would drop it and leave everything alone.   
  
“Alright! I’m ready!” Roxy called, jumping into the living room to strike a sexy pose. “Are you two ready?”   
  
“As ready as we’re ever going to be. Let’s get shaking.” Jane smiled.   
  
“Onward to the party and our mission!” Roxy laughed before rushing out the door. Jane began to follow her, turning to say something to Dirk when Dirk’s phone began to ring.   
  
“It’s my bro, go on ahead. Here.” Dirk tossed Jane the keys before answering his phone. “Sup?”   
  
“ _How are things at the house?_ ” the voice of an older male spoke through the phone.   
  
“Quiet. Dave’s at John’s place watching shitty movies while I’m here alone, watching shitty horror movies. Setting the mood, you know,” Dirk lied without missing a beat. Jane was still standing by the door when Dirk shook a hand at her to go before Roxy came running back and ruined his lie. Jane quickly left and Dirk continued his conversation.   
  
“ _So long as you two aren’t causing any trouble for Granny English,_ ” the man on the other end of the line said.   
  
“No way, I’m just waiting for Jake to get over here from some stupid party so we can really kick this Halloween shit into gear.”   
  
“ _He’s not already there?_ ”   
  
“He got a girlfriend like last week so he’s spending part of the night dealing with the repercussions of that,” Dirk replied with a shrug. “Anyway, you’re seriously cutting into my prime desensitization of horror genre shit here, bro. Anything else you needed to say?”   
  
“ _No. I’ll call again next week. Take care._ ”  
  
“Sure thing. Later,” Dirk said before hanging up, quickly opening up a text to Dave. ‘ _Bro just called. He might call you too. I told him you were at John’s watching movies. Hope you can find a quiet place to talk if he does. Good luck._ ’ Text sent Dirk slipped his phone into his costume pocket before heading outside. “Sorry about that. When Bro Strider calls we answer no matter the time of night.”   
  
“No prob. But let’s get going. We’re moving out of the fashionably late part of late here,” Roxy said just before slipping into the front seat of the car.   
  
As Dirk began to get in his phone vibrated. Pulling it out he looked at the message from Dave.  _‘thanks for the warning bro he called just a bit after you sent that were cool though_ ’. Reading through the message Dirk nodded his head and took his keys from Jane. “Alright, here we go. To a party I would really rather not be at.”   
  
“Sacrifices must be made Dirk! Now drive!” Roxy said with a giggle.


	4. monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It’s been some years since I’ve updated this. But with the ending that happened I feel the need to write into this again. I reread what I wrote before ( cringed at a lot of it ) and know where I am and why I had a hard time getting into this chapter. What you’re about to read was already half written and I’m here to pick at it to try and get something moving. Things will change from what I wrote all those years ago but I refuse to go back to rewrite them. If you’re new coming in, thanks for taking an interest, if you’re someone who’s read before and you’re coming back to the disappointment that’s my writing I’m sorry and again, thanks for sticking around. Anyway, here I go.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 **== > track four:** _monster_ // **meg & dia**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This was the last place Dirk wanted to be in all honesty, but he couldn’t stay away. Looking toward the large Victorian styled home, alive with the sound of teens and music, he let out a sigh. He wouldn’t have been caught dead here if Jake hadn’t been here. Sure Roxy suggested that Vriska was using Jake to get something, but what? It didn’t really make any sense. And taking into account Jake’s fondness for ladies of blue, blue eyes weren’t much of a stretch. Even if he had turned down Jane all that time ago, which Dirk was pretty sure he did simply because Jake considered Jane some sort of sister figure.

“So we just walk up or do I have to boost someone over a gate?” Dirk asks as he looks from the house to Roxy who is helping Jane fix up her cape after it got messed up in the car ride over when Roxy started trying to tickle her.

“We walk up o’course.” Roxy smiles brightly once Jane is all set. “Les go!” Roxy says jabbing out her fist and leading the way up to the house. “I know you just wanted an e’cuse to touch my Janey-babe’s butt. That’s my butt, Dick. No touching.”

“I can’t pass up a good butt touch, even if there’s a V where I’d rather see a P.” Dirk says cooly, his expression unfaltering even as Roxy started to laugh uncontrollably and Jane struggle not to roll her eyes too hard at the obscure movie quote.

“Jesus, Dirk. You’re gunna make me pee myself before we even get in!” Roxy says before running up to the door a bit unsteadily. “Roxy here, party o’three!” she’s talking to some poor guy standing outside holding a beer chatting with his friends.

“Uh… Yeah. Cool?” the boy says with a shrug before Roxy grins widely and goes in, Dirk and Jane following after. “That was Roxy Lalonde right? Dude, if she’s that wasted already maybe I should try and get some.” The guy laughs to his friend as Dirk walks by.

Dirk stops to think for a moment before he turns on the kid, kicking out his foot he forces him to spill his beer everywhere before falling on his face. “You go anywhere near here and I’ll fuck you up so badly you’ll be leaving in a fucking gurney.” Dirk glares at the guy, daring him to start anything.

“Shit dude, you pissed off Batman. I’m getting the hell out of here.” When the first guy speaks the rest follow with the idiot stumbling after them calling for them to wait.

“Pricks.” Dirk mutters to himself as Jane looks up at him. “What?”

“I think you saved their lives. Roxy wouldn’t have bothered with the paramedics at all.” Jane smiles slightly as he speaks.

“Yeah well, fuck guys like that. They make both of those shit head Ampora’s look like Angels.” Dirk sneers. “Anyway. What are we even supposed to do? I avoid this shit for a reason.”

“Because you don’t know what to do?”

“Something like that. Don’t tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed-” She makes a zipper movement over her lips before speaking again. “-and I don’t really know myself. Most parties I go to are very tame. This is… well…”

“If it’s anything like a stupid teen movie we should be looking for shit to break and grinding against the nearest breathing creature.” Dirk takes a look around as many of their peers are indeed grinding and dancing like they’re having sex with their clothes on. “What the fuck ever happened to truth or dare and twister. Nothing is more sexual than twister.” Dirk’s mild monologue has Jane giggling a bit as Roxy approaches with drinks for them all, Dirk waving a hand prematurely. “No booze, Rox. I gotta drive our sorry asses home after the cops show up to shut this down.”

“One ain’t gunna hurt!” Roxy slurs slightly, she’s already had another few.

“Roxy, really? You need to cut back a little.” Jane sighs, looking exasperated as she stares at her girlfriend.

“Shhhh. It’s okay Janey. This is all a guize. I found out where Jakey and Vrizke are.” Roxy’s words are getting worse by the second but the comment about Jake has Dirk’s attention a bit. “Follow me.”

“Hey, throwing Jake and his girlfriend out isn’t going to distract too much from your sobriety, or lack-there-of.” Dirk points out but Roxy waves her hand at him as she leads the way, downing the drink for Dirk while Jane only takes the one intended for her so she can set it aside.

Making their way through the thick of the students from their school they pop out into the backyard some ways away from a pool currently overflowing with their peers. There’s a small area set aside for dancing nearby and that’s where they can see Jake with Vriska. They’re not dancing though. Instead Vriska seems to be drilling into Jake about something. She looks livid while Jake, on the other hand, looks like a kicked dog. Vriska points at the house and back to Jake a few times before she shoves at his chest slightly and she storms off.

“The fuck is up with her?” Dirk questions, kind of annoyed that she was shouting at Jake even if he doesn’t know what is going on.

“I’ll go find out.” Roxy says before disappearing again.

“What should we do?” Jane looks to Dirk.

“Well… I don’t know about you but I want to see what Jake is up to.” Dirk’s eyes have been following Jake as he treks into the house, head hanging low and an obvious sigh on his lips.

“You go after him. I’ll make sure Roxy doesn’t get too lost.” Jane smiles.

“Got it. See you later.” Dirk says in an almost disinterested tone as he moves to quickly follow his best friend. He loses him for a moment before he can hear John shouting something about Jake from the front room. Moving quickly to the area he can see John sort of dancing in the middle of the room with Dave very close to him. From what Dirk can make out it looks like Dave may be grinding against his friend.

“Stay close to your King, Dave! You gotta protect me from the evil Mo’ganna!” John shouts as he throws himself over Dave to point at Jade, the girl responding with a shrug. Dirk makes a mental note to ask about their costumes later but he’s pretty sure they’re supposed to be Arthur and characters from the story around it, with the comment about Morganna anyway.

“Focus, Dirk.” He mutters to himself as he starts up the nearest stairs to follow Jake. He spots him at the end of the hall talking with some guys before he heads into a room. Dirk waits until the strangers leave the hall then goes to follow Jake. The door to the room he’s in is cracked slightly and gives Dirk a good view of Jake’s costume laying on the floor. “What is he doing, getting ready for sex?” God he hopes not. Pushing a finger against the door he slowly moves it open until he can see into the room and what he sees makes him sigh.

Jake’s body is curled up in the middle of the bed, pillow covering his head. Letting out another sigh Dirk moves into the room and closes the door prompting Jake to speak. “Look, I’m sorry I’ve caught a cold. You don’t need to be so angry about it. I already said you can enjoy the party without me.”

“I’m sure I would but I just can’t leave you hangin’ man.” Dirk says making Jake flinch before he sits up.

“Dirk?!”

“Yo.” He gives a wave before he pulls the cowl back, pushing his hair back to try and manage it. “Roxy dragged me out.”

“Oh…” Jake sits back, holding the pillow before reaching over to the nightstand to turn the light on. “And here I was feeling bad about leaving you when we had planned to watch God-awful horror all night.”

Dirk gives a shrug as he moves about the room. “Nothing new is any good anyway. I was just going to make you rewatch all of the Saw movies.” Dirk smiles when Jake gives a shudder.

“Well, you’ve gone and ruined the night anyway. That dunk tank did me in I swear it!” Jake glares at Dirk with a pout.

“Dude, I don’t care how many anime you watch, getting wet and walking around in the cold isn’t going to give you the flu or anything. It’s probably been creeping up on you for days.” Dirk comments as he lays over the side of the bed lazily. “What the hell do you even do here? Get wasted and make out with your girlfriend?”

“Uh… I think that’s what our peers do.” Jake hums as he looks down at Dirk. “You got your eye on someone here?”

“Yeah I guess.”

“Who?” Jake sounds honestly curious as he moves a bit closer. \

Dirk hums for a minute before speaking. “You.”

“I’m being serious Dirk! I know I didn’t tell you right away about Vriska but come on.” Jake pouts again as he lightly punches Dirk’s arm.

“Still not feeling obligated to spit out another name. Besides, what if this room is bugged?” Dirk looks around.

“Bugged… really?”

“Yes, really. If I were Fef, actually no. Not Fef. Fucking, **Meenah** , I would put cameras everywhere and black mail everyone here for money.” Dirk explains as he looks at Jake again. “What would your gran think if she saw what was going on here and knew you were at this thing?”

Jake blinks slowly as he stares at Dirk for a long time. “You may be onto something. We should get out of here.” The suggestion to leave has Dirk laughing. “You’re the one who said it!”

“I wasn’t being serious! You’re such a sucker.” Dirk grins but Jake still stands to pull his costume back on. “Dude you’re going to wear yourself out and then get laid up for a week. Is it worth it?”

“It might be better if I just go home at this point. Can you take me?”

“I can but that would be leaving Rox and Jane here without a lift.” Dirk watches his friend for a few moments as the explanation hits him.

“Oh…” Jake lets out a sigh and sits back down. “They won’t be easy to find either will they?”

“I dunno about that man. Roxy is Roxy. We could probably look out the window here and see where she is.” Dirk shrugs slightly, he’s willing to take Jake away from here.

“We could try?”

“I’ll just go get her.” Dirk stands, fixing his costume. “Just wait here and I’ll come back to get you once I know what they’re going to do.” That said Dirk leaves the room to look for Roxy and Jane. When he finds them, Roxy has whisked her girlfriend away to a hidden little area and currently has her hand up her costume. He clears his throat as he looks away. “Busy much?”

“Dirk!” Jane’s face flushes as she pulls away from Roxy. “We were, uh, watching Vriska but… Ummmmm.”

“No worries. I know what’s up with Jake. He’s under the weather so I was going to take him home.” Dirk says prompting a loud groan from Roxy.

“You revealed your secret identity?! Why would you do that?!”

“Gotta protect the sick and the needy-“ Dirk explains. “You guys going to come with or hitch another ride?”

“We can find another way back.” Jane speaks up. “Rose is here and so is John so I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“You gunna tell his dad about what you see?” Dirk questions wondering if he needs to worry about protecting Dave from the hotness that is Dad Egbert.

“No. He has just as much to say about me if I were to tell on him. So to be fair I won’t say a thing. You get Jake home and tucked in before he gets any worse though.” Jane smiles trying to play cool to the fact that Roxy is trying to feel her up again.

“If you’re sure you’ll be okay…” Dirk isn’t against leaving them, especially when Roxy looks like she’s about to strip her girlfriend in public. When Jane assures him again Dirk nods and leaves to go collect Jake, the soccer star passed out by the time he gets back to him. “Yo, Jake.” He pats his leg. “Up and at ‘em ‘old chap.’ I’m going to take your sorry ass home.” When he gets no response from Jake he steps back to pull Jake up and throw him over his shoulder. “You’re a lot heavier than you look man.”

(a/n: ayyy, this is where i pick up this fic and cry about my horrible writing )

The trek outside from the party was not easy. At some point Cronus had gotten into a fight with some random kick and was presently breaking shit in the living room while Dave had dragged John out of the line of fire and Feferi was shouting at them to stop. ‘Good luck with that one.’ Dirk thought to himself as he found the way outside and to his car. Unlocking the door he pulled the back seat door open to dump Jake inside. The soccer captain made a noise of protest before curling up in the back seat to try and get comfortable. Dirk looked at him and gave a sigh before pulling back to close the door and get into the front seat. “Fuck this thing.” Dirk muttered, pulling off the cowl to toss it into the seat next to him.

The drive home took very little time, most of the kids were already done getting their pounds of sugar and where happily at home eating them or crying that they wanted it for dinner. Either way didn’t matter to Dirk as he pulled up to his home. “Alright English, it’s time to wake up.” Dirk said as he got out of the car and walked around to open the door to shake Jake awake.

“Hmmmm, wot?” Jake muttered as he opened his eyes.

“We’re home. I’ll help you up to your room.” Dirk nodded up toward Jake’s house before patting his leg. “Let’s go.” he offered a hand for Jake, which Jake took with a tiny sound of protest.

“I didn’t even realize we left. I think it’s gotten worse very quickly. My weekend is ruined.” Jake whined a little.

“Shut up, you know you were going to sit in your room and watch shit movies all day.” Dirk rolled his eyes.

“Dirk I’ve made mistakes over the past week. I should have just told Vriska I couldn’t change my plans. That whole party thing was a horrible terrible mistake and I’m sorry ol’ chap.” Jake was starting to sound like he’d dipped into the punch now.

“Shut up. You’re fine. Just get some sleep and you’ll bounce back by tomorrow. Just in time to help your gran start throwing up the Christmas shit because she’s actually the kind of person that TV makes fun of but it’s cool because your gran is pretty sweet.” Dirk went off on a tangent as he hauled Jake out of his car and locked it up after.

“Uh... yes.” Jake agreed with a nod.

“Never mind.” Dirk sighed as he walked up to the door. It was locked but he had a key on his ring. Popping it out he toed the door open and took in a deep breath. It smelt like pumpkin spices and cinnamon. If Dirk was honest he loved the smell. There was something about the way the English house smelt that made him feel safe and at home. It was warm and inviting and he could always find a comfy place to sit. The only reason he didn’t spend more time here was because granny English was as sharp as a tack and would be able to figure Dirk out in a second. She’d almost caught him not long ago but he played it off. Then didn’t come back over for months.

Making his way toward the stairs leading up to Jake’s room he paused to see that the old woman was rocking in a chair as she knit a long orange scarf. He smiled a little and dragged Jake up the steps with a bit of trouble. All that slender muscle really did make him super heavy. Dirk made a mental note that he would have to put in more muscle building into his work out. Which he’d been neglecting. It’s been a long time since the soccer team needed help.

Letting out a sigh once he dumped Jake into his bed he looked at the other. The make up was still on thick and as much as Dirk wanted to leave him to his own demise he couldn’t do that to granny English. Skillfully unzipping his costume from behind Dirk peeled the top half off before moving out to the bathroom to get two cloths to clean Jake up with.

“What’re you doin’?” Jake mumbled as Dirk started to rub his face.

“Saving your grandma from a nightmare. Hold still while I clean this shit off. You’ve got more make-up on your face than a pig in a testing lab.” Dirk shook his head. “Keep your eyes shut.” he added as he started to rub there first. He was gentle and careful about it, not wishing to hurt his friend and unrequited crush. Once it was done Dirk sat back and worked off his own make up off. “Where are you glasses anyway?”

“Jacket.” Jake answered sleepily. Dirk helped him out of the coat, pulling off the vest under as well before hanging both off the back of his chair. “It was so tight.” Jake frowned as he rubbed at his chest.”

“Yeah, well, she doesn’t really know your sizes.” Dirk shrugged. “Need help changing or you sleeping in that?”

“I need help. My arms are noodles.” Jake pouted.

“You’re pushing your luck here bro.” Dirk poked at Jake’s face before he forced the other to sit up so he could help him change. Dirk knew how to seperate his feelings, he did, but the last few days had been hard and here Jake was half naked in front of him. Closing his eyes he fought back the thoughts and beat down his emotions, as he always has done. Why did his chest have to hurt at that thought?

“Thanks old chum.” Jake smiled to Dirk. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah. I know.” Dirk nodded though he felt like the worst. Backing off he went to toss the wash cloths in the hamper and make his way home. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked up as granny English stood there with two cups of pumpkin spice cocoa.

“Care for a drink?”

“Well, you’ve gone through the trouble of making it already.” Dirk shrugged before he moved to take the cup then follow her into the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar. “How was your night?”

“Oh you know, spooky. All kinds of ghouls and ghosts walking the streets.” she laughed as she lit candles rather than turn on the light. “How about you?”

“Oh you know, sneaking into a party I wasn’t really invited to only to find your grandson passing out in random beds because he got sick.” Dirk shrugged as he sipped his drink.

“Well, I figured you two were walking in like that for less innocent reasons.” she laughed. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

“You know me. I’m not the hero he deserves but the one he needs.” Dirk muttered into his cup before looking over the rim at her. “Oh no, that look.” he put the cup down and stared at it. She was giving him a knowing look, a look that fucking told him that she knew. “It’s spiked isn’t it? And here I was trying to be a good example to my brother.”

“You’re adorable.”

“I am cool, Mrs. English.” Dirk put his hands up. “ _The coolest_.”

“I’ve told you that you can call me Jamie.”

“I could. But then granny English has a nicer tone to it.”

“If you insist. But I have to ask one thing before I let you _stride_ out the door.” Jamie poked out with a horrible pun that she knew was bad and her smile just made it worse. Dirk motioned for her to continue so she did. “Are you really content with giving up? I’ve known your family for years, your father and mother and brother all had that same ideology of not giving up.” Jamie gave him another smile, this one a bit sadder.

“The fact that you’re trying to encourage me gives me hope at least that he doesn’t care about the ‘being a guy’ thing.” Dirk sighed and crossed his arms on the counter to stare at the candle. “I can’t exactly come out with it when he’s with her.”

“I haven’t spoken with her but she sounds dreadful on the phone. I don’t have a place to tell Jake that he shouldn’t see her though. I’ve got to allow him to get messy and make his own mistakes.”

“Yeah, alright there Ms. Frizzle.” Dirk rolled his eyes.

“I won’t deny I favor you since I’ve watched you grow up, but I know you both care about one another a lot. I have no doubt that no matter what happens you two will still be friends.” Jamie comforted Dirk.

“Yeah. Jake’s that kind of guy.” Dirk agreed with a nod. “At any rate, I’m going to head home. I look like a tragedy and need to wash off the smell of weed and beer before it seeps into my soul.” Dirk sat up and finished the cocoa. “Thanks for the pep talk.”

“Have a good night Dirk.” Jamie smiled as she saw him out.

The walk back home felt like miles. He looked back when he got halfway to the door. His eyes wandered up to Jake’s darkened window and he felt the tug. Turning away quickly he shook his head. This was stupid. He was Dirk Strider and he didn’t need to have his affections returned. He was fine just like this. He’d grown up being taught to suck it up and hide the pain. Just like his older brother.

“What a fucking joke.” Dirk sighed for what was the dozenth time that night. This was only the third day. What the hell was he going to do in a week? Would it get easier to let go? I hoped so. His heart couldn’t take this shit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. I wrote an update to this thing. It was like shipping on an old wet shoe. I guess sad things just get the ball rolling open. Anyway, I'll try to write something sooner this next time. Hopefully before six years right? Yeah. Thanks for reading, sorry I took so long/suck!


	5. zzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look, another update really quick. this one is a little more character chatty heavy. Sorry. hopefully y'all like it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

==> track five: zzzz // the cab

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It has been a week now and though Dirk had assumed his feelings might wane a little at least they haven’t. If anything they’ve gotten progressively worse. Each class that he doesn’t share with Jake is a breath of fresh air and every afternoon he has practice lifts the heavy weight from his shoulders. He really does care for Jake, but being so close makes his heart hurt too much to deal with speaking to him. He’s become much quieter over time and it’s to the point where he just makes no committal sounds when Jake asks him questions or talks about things.

Today is no different. It’s starting to snow outside now and Dirk frowns a little as he looks out the window of the chemistry lab. Jake is next to him, awkwardly trying to mix the chemicals they’ve been assigned to deal with today. He looks silly with goggles over glasses but ‘safety first Strider!’ as he said when he put them on. Dirk declined doing any of the work since he didn’t want to look like a total nerd. The look didn’t fit him and the elastic band from the goggles would ruin his hair.

“I think I’ve got it.” Jake smiled as he leaned back, the mix before him turning a clear purple color.

Dirk turned his attention back to the liquid before looking at the book notes before nodding. “Looks like it should.” he said shortly.

“That’s it.” the teacher said approaching to look at the work with a smile and a nod of his own. “Well done, Jake. Now I want Dirk to do it himself as he made you do this yourself. Goggles on.”

“Pass. I’ll take a fail before I put on the nerdy safety shit.”

“You can take your fail in the principals office then.” the teacher walked away to fill out a referral to send with Dirk.

“Woop-dee-fucking-do.” Dirk spun his finger around in the air before he started to shove his things back in his bag.

“Dirk...” Jake gave his friend a worried look. “Would it really have been that much trouble?”

“Yep.” Dirk answered simply before waltzing up to the teacher to take his referral and leave the room. The halls were freezing and the moment Dirk let out a sigh he could see his breath rise before him. If it kept up like it was they’d probably get a snow day tomorrow. Shrugging his coat closer to his body he made his way lazily to the office to get chewed out for however long it took for the principal to get tired of it. It wasn’t like this was the first time Dirk had been spoken to and wouldn’t be the last. “Yo, Mr. Bennett.” Dirk waved once he was in the office.

“Why do we have to do this every time you have an assignment that requires you to put on goggles, or any sort of safety equipment?” the man sighed rubbing his temples.

“Because it’s stupid looking and that kind of look doesn’t fly with me.” Dirk explained as he sat down across from the man.

“Well, I’ve called your brother. He’s on his way here right now.”

Dirk stared for a good minute or so before one eyebrow cocked up quickly and he asked. “What do you mean?”

“This is your third offense this semester already.”

“No, I mean the part about him showing up. He’s like five hours away.” Last Dirk had heard anyway.

“He told me he’d be here in ten minutes.” Bennett said before moving around to pull out Dirk’s file and as he did Dirk felt a tiny bit of worry settle in. This wasn’t normal. Usually his older brother let him deal with shit on his own. The fact he was showing up was not a good sign.

After a bit of waiting the door opened and sure enough there was the eldest Strider in all his glory, or lack thereof. Judging from what could be seen of his face he looked worn out. He’d likely just gotten home to only turn around and leave the house again.

“Coffee?” The principal asked earning him a nod. Bennett moved to get two mugs, setting one in front of the seat the older Strider man had taken up as he had moved. “I’m sorry for calling you here but we need to talk about Dirk.”

“Yeah. Something about him not cooperating with teachers again?” Dean questioned as he removed his shades then picked up his coffee. The principal summarized the incident, adding in the multiple counts of Dirk’s colorful language since the semester started. Once finished Dean let out a sigh and looked to Dirk. “This is a lot of problems all at once.” he commented.

“Not my problem they think that the word ‘fuck’ is going to send them to hell if they say or hear it. It’s a WORD.” Dirk rolled his eyes.

“Still something you don’t need to be saying at school.” Dean shook his head. “I think that for Christmas you and Dave will be coming with me.”

“Hey, no. I’m going with Jake to his parents.” Dirk sat up. “We’ve been planning this for months, I’ve already got my ticket.”

“That’s too bad. The three of us are going to have a lovely little Christmas instead.” Dean said as he stood. “Can he finish the day or do I need to take him home now? He drives himself.”

“He can finish the day.” Bennett said before taking Dean’s hand in a firm shake then let the Strider’s leave.

“Hey! This is bullshit!” Dean followed after his brother.

“You should have thought about what would happen if you kept being a little shit.” Dean said as he walked toward the exit.

“Fuck that. You know they’ve been riding my ass because they can’t stand someone more mature then-”

“You are not mature.” Dean turned to Dirk. “I work my ass off so you can Dave have a place to live and all the shit you need but regardless of that I get calls from the school about your shit behaviors and your holier than thou attitude. Did you know last week I got a call from the police? Guess what that was about?” Dean questioned, looking at Dirk for an answer. When Dirk didn’t speak Dean continued,” He was arrested. You told me he was at John’s but he was actually at some party getting shitfaced. I’m back here because I have a meeting with child services tomorrow about being an unfit guardian. Do you have any idea what that means?”

“I didn’t-”

“You ‘didn’t know’ right? I have a hard time believing that shit. Depending on how it goes I might not even have custody of you two anymore. Do you know who will? Our aunt, on the other side of the country. I’m tempted to tell them to just take you two.” Dean gave Dirk a short glare before he put on his shades. “So think about that.” that said Dean left, leaving Dirk alone in the hall just in time for the bell to buzz off.

As the halls filled with students on their way to lunch or their next class Dirk felt like he was standing alone. the cold was seeping in through the layers of clothes and not he was faced with the horrible idea that he might not have to worry about his feelings since he was about to be ripped away from everyone he cared about. He couldn’t even be mad at anyone but himself. He’d told Dean that he could handle himself and Dave but all he did was fuck off and do whatever he wanted.

“There you are! Dirk-y~” Roxy spoke up from behind him, throwing herself over Dirk before realizing something was wrong from his rigid stance. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go outside.” Dirk said lowly, before leading the way out. Once they were away from people Dirk sank down to rest on his heels as he stared at the school. “My brother’s back.”

“Oh.” Roxy squatted down to be at his level. “Things okay?”

“You didn’t say anything about the cops getting called to that party, Rox.” Dirk looked over at her.

“Well, we all got away so I didn’t see it as a problem. You’ve been like, pining hard so I didn’t want to make it seem like it was all unimportant with some crack story about how Janey and I jumped that hedge fence and ollied the fuck out.” Roxy snorted as she remembered it but her smile fell when she looked at Dirk again. “What?”

“Dave didn’t make it out of that mess and got arrested. Now child services is going to take a look and it’s pretty fucking possible that Dean doesn’t give two shits anymore to fight for custody. At least that’s the impression he left me with.” Dirk folded his arms on top of his knees. “So, I could be moving across the country to live with my sixty-something year old aunt and her ninety cats.”

“Oh shit.” Roxy covered her mouth. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m pretty sure he gave me a look that was something like “you already fucked up so fuck you.” and then walked off. I don’t want to tell Dave because I he’s just doing to feel guilty and shit.” Dirk sighed as he stared across the slowly snow filling field. This stuff was going to make practice a bit hard for the teams so Jake would have more free time.

“I’m sorry Dirk. I should have like... I don’t know. I didn’t think.”

“It’s not your fault.” Dirk sighed as he let the conversation settle in before he frowned. “I’m pretty sure Dean isn’t going to cave... He said that we’ve be spending Christmas together.”

“So...?”

“So I don’t think we’re going to end up moving. Dean’s too fuckin’ sneaky for that shit. The only problem I have now is that he won’t let me go with Jake now.” Dirk messed with his bangs. “This fucking sucks.”

“Maybe you can butter him up between now and when you’re supposed to go? Whenever that is.”

“Its supposed to be the day after Thanksgiving.” Dirk looked at her. “Jake’s parents wanted him back for his birthday.”

“Awww, no super party this year?” Roxy pouted.

“Nope. Two of the six are going to be out of the country, well, ideally. Dave was going to stay with John during the time I’d be gone too. But even if I get out of the ‘Strider Family Christmas Bash’ I get the feeling he won’t.” Dirk closed his eyes as he tried to think of what he should do. “Maybe I should just... leave it alone and go with my bro. A nice break of Jake might be what I need.”

“Because of Vriska?”

“Because of a lot of reasons. Being around him all the time is driving me fuckin’ crazy. I don’t even speak to him much. He’s probably noticed but he refuses to believe anything is wrong. I know for a fact he’s not so stupid to have not noticed something is off by now.” Dirk moved his hands to start drawing in the snow with his fingers. “I haven’t been saying anything about needing time away from him because I think he’d take it the wrong way. You know?”

“Yeah. I was that way with Janey too.” Roxy nodded. “We’re too alike Dirky-poo. Gay and in love. Difference is that mine is kind working out?”

“I never expressly said I’m gay. Anyway, trouble in paradise?”

“Nah. Well... maybe a little. Jane wants me to stop drinking.”

“Rox, we all want you to stop drinking. You’re going to have a black liver before you’re even legally old enough to drink.” Dirk frowned.

“Yeah but...” Roxy pouted. “Its hard.”

“I don’t think anyone would get upset with you if you wanted help.”

“Like what? A shrink?”

“No. I question if those even work. Saw one for years after... well, anyway. Didn’t really do anything for me. That’s me though. I guess it worked out for Dave.” Dirk shrugged. “I meant like, AA or something. I’d go with you if you needed me to.”

“Ew, no. I’m not doing that.”

“Rehab?”

“I’m not that bad.” Roxy rolled her eyes before looking at Dirk, his expression saying it all. “I really am that bad aren’t I?”

“I’m sorry to say that, yeah. You are.” Dirk gave a short nod. “You know you can count on me if you need any help.”

“I knooooooooooooooooooooooooow.” Roxy groaned before letting herself fall back in the snow. “But like, it’s who I am! What kind of person am I going to be without it?”

“A better one. You’ve already got people who care about you. If you put the bottle down you’ll see it better. At corny as that sounds.” Dirk poked at her leg before he stood up, his legs asleep from holding the position for so long. “Come on, let’s get some shit food before our time runs out.” Dirk offered her a hand which she took and pulled herself up off the ground with it. “We’re covered in snow.”

“Good! I’m going to cover Jane in it too!” Roxy said excitedly as she ran into hte building to find Jane before the ice melted off of her body. Dirk smiled a little and followed after her.

By the time he caught up Jane was squealing as Roxy clung to her. “Roxy you’re freezing!”

“I knoooow!” Roxy said excitedly as she hugged her girlfriend closely with a grin.

“Dirk help!” Jane begged but Dirk put his hands up.

“Sorry. I need to get something to eat before I hollow out.” Dirk smiled, pausing when he realized Jake wasn’t around. “So where’s Jake?” he questioned.

“He came in and told me he needed to study for something and left.” Jane explained. “He was covered in snow, looking at you two I’d think you three were all together?”

Dirk felt his stomach bottom out before he swallowed. “I’m going to go look for him.” he stated before he took off, Jane questioning what was going on when Roxy looked worried as well.

Dirk searched for Jake all lunch but couldn’t find him. This was not good. What did he hear? Did he hear them? Where the fuck was he? Their last class was together and there was no way that Jake could avoid him there. All through the class follow lunch Dirk was a distracted mess. Knee bouncing like crazy and fingers tapping against his book as he watched the clock. Once it was time to change he got up and rushed from his seat to the next class. He waited by the door once he was in, letting people file in and the last was Jake.

“Oh, hello!” Jake smiled to his friend.

“Where were you at lunch?”

“In the principal’s office. He wanted to talk about something. What’s up?”

“Jane said you told her you were studying.” Dirk frowned, not buying the story.

“Oh. Well, I was going to study but I was-” Jake cut off when the teacher told them to sit. Once they were at their seats he continued in a quieter tone. “I was intercepted and ended up in there.”

“Jane also said you were covered in snow...”

“Ah well... um...” Jake scratched under his chin. “You know I’m not the type to eavesdrop right?” Jake looked at him nervously and it just added to the fear growing in Dirk’s chest. He just wanted to melt into the floor right now. “I heard you and Roxy talking. Not all of it! I did happen to hear about your brother saying you couldn’t come along with me for the holidays.” Jake looked a bit disappointed. “When I realized that you were just confining in Roxy I left promptly! I’m sorry I heard anything. I imagine you wanted to try and figure out some kind of compromise before saying anything to me.” Dirk felt relieved and sick all at once now.

“You... are too fucking good to be true.” Dirk put his head on his desk.

“I’m sorry?”

“You really didn’t listen?”

“Nope.”

“Too bad English, you would have heard some gold. Roxy and Jane dating, Dave getting arrested, Vriska plotting to shave your heard.” Dirk teased making Jake grab his hair quickly.

“She wouldn’t! You almost had me.” Jake pouted as he lowered his hands. “Why must you always tease me like that?”

“Because clearly I’m in love with you. That’s how kids display affection and shit, remember?” Dirk said. His chest felt heavy all over again after he said he was in love with Jake. How true the statement was but Jake would never take him seriously.

“Uh-huh.” Jake shook his head slowly. “If you’re in love with me then Vriska is really just using me as some kind of podium for her popularity.” Jake folded his arms. “Which she isn’t! She told me she really does like me and I’m a stand up guy.”

“Defensive much?”

“No.” Jake said quickly.

“Okay.”

“We’ll find a way to keep our trip going! Promise.”

“It’s doesn’t bother me either way to be honest.” Dirk spoke into his arms as he looked up as the teacher spoke.

“What do you mean? We’ve been looking forward to this for months.” Jake looked a little hurt.

“Nothing. Never mind.” Dirk didn’t look at Jake instead focusing on the teacher to block out the kicked puppy look Dirk was giving him.

By the time class was over Dirk was exhausted and just wanted to go home to sleep. He waited in his car for Dave before setting off to get them both home. The ride was silent for a while until Dave spoke.

“I got arrested.”

“No shit.”

“You knew?” Dave looked at his brother.

“Dean told me. Saw him today when I pissed off a teacher.

“He’s here?” Dave frowned. “Fuck.” He slouched in his chair until he was nearly out of it. “What am I going to do? He’d going to put fucking Cal in my room.”

“Nope.” Dirk shook his head. “He’s going to be an adult about his punishment. He’s going to make us spend Christmas with him.” Dirk stated,” And before you go off about it, yeah, that fucks my plans with Jake. No, it’s not your fault.” Dirk tapped his fingers on the wheel.

“Shit.” Dave frowned as he pulled himself back up in his seat. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Dirk shrugged. It was silent for a bit longer. Dirk could see the cogs turning in Dave’s head and when he opened his mouth Dirk cut in. “I’m not really in the mood for a feelings jam here. I can deal with plans getting derailed. Shit happens. I have other things to focus on. Like convincing Roxy to get some help. Or locking up the weapons we have littering the house.”

“Why do you need to clean that up?”

“Doesn’t matter. You can help or you can sit it out. Doesn’t matter to me.”

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” Dave stated.

“Sharp as a tack aren’t you? Don’t worry about it and I mean it. You’ll just get stressed out for no reason than have to see Scratch again.” Dirk explained making Dave settle down.

“That bad huh.” The youngest Strider said before leaning against the window. “Shit.” he was silent for a while before he said,” Might as well see him anyway. I’m already about to fucking lose it.”

“I’ll make an appointment tomorrow morning then.” Dirk looked at the time. “Don’t sweat it.”

“Thanks...” Dave muttered leaving the conversation to die as they pulled up to the house and into the garage next to Dean’s car. Once they were inside they were met with Dean looking at them both. “What?”

“I threw all your fucking weapons in the shed and locked it six ways from Sunday. What the fuck guys?”

“It isn’t like we use them on each other. We’re just defending from possible intruders.” Dave shrugged.

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose before he shook his head. “Just... clean your rooms. You’re staying home from school tomorrow.” Dean said before he moved to go and clean up something else. Once Dean was out of ear shot Dave leaned over to Dirk.

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Child services are coming by.”

“... fuck.” Was all Dave could manage before he left to head up and pick up his mess. At least his wasn’t as bad as Dirk’s. Dirk had smuppets and robotic things all over the place.

Dirk went to his own room and looked around. This was bad. Even if he stayed up all night he wouldn’t be able to get this all done. He sat on the edge of his bed and fell back across it in time to see Jake waving at him from across the way. Letting out a sigh Dirk rolled over his bed to open the window and lean out. “Sup?”

“You alright?”

“Gotta clean this mess up. Start making amends.” Dirk shrugged. It wasn’t completely true but not false either.

“I can help!” Jake beamed. “Let me head over-”

“Dean’s here. I gotta do it myself unless you’re going to scale the wall you’re not getting in.” Dirk cut in. “Just do your homework. I’ll see you later.” Dirk stated but when he checked again Jake was gone. Looking around he wondered what happened. He shook his head and moved to start picking up, tossing clothes on the bed and metal parts in the corner, he was only done with a small corner when the window behind him opened again.

“Why hello there Mr. Strider.” Jake grinned.

“You seriously got a ladder to climb up here?”

“Yep!” Jake climbed in. “What do you need me to to do?”

Dirk let out a sigh knowing that Jake wouldn’t leave him alone now. Shaking his head Dirk started to explain what he was doing. Slowly they began to pick up his room, shoving things under the bed, throwing some things out the window, and more into the trash Dean had shoved into Dirk’s room. By eleven the room was cleaned an the pile outside was covered in snow and hidden from the world until spring. “Thanks English.” Dirk looked to Jake however the other had fallen asleep on his bed some time ago. Letting out a sigh Dirk looked at him before scratching the side of his head. What was he supposed to do? He could be cliche and give him a quick kiss but what would that do? No. Dirk decided to check on Dave before coming back to get on his computer and work on coding his auto-responder project. He needed to sleep, he looked like a raccoon but he wasn’t getting into bed with Jake nor sleeping on the floor.

After a while he dozed off in his seat, fingers on the keyboard as he looked fit to fall out of his seat any moment. As Dirk slept Dean slipped in to inspect the room. He knew Jake was here and wasn’t surprised to see him. Once he was sure the room at least looked safe he moved to Dirk and gave his brother a poke. Dirk didn’t stir from his sleep in the least so Dean set to remove his glasses then haul him out of the chair to dump him into his bed. Dean covered the two and closed the window up and left, not realizing that in his sleep Dirk sought out Jake and snuggled up to him smiling as he slept on.


	6. echo

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

==> track six: _echo_ // **crusher-p**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time the morning came Dirk had completely wrapped himself around Jake in a way that made it impossible for the smaller boy to escape without waking Dirk up. Which was currently Jake’s problem at this moment. He needed to get up to get ready to go to school but Dirk had his arms around Jake in a way that was both warm and difficult to see as anything other than intimate. If Dean or Dave were to walk in at this moment things would be hard to just explain away. As Jake began to try and explain things away in his head he heard a vibration from across the room. Picking his head up a little he spotted Dirk’s phone on the desk. It buzzed for a bit before stopping then starting up again. Who would be calling this early? Jake craned his neck around to spy that it was five eleven and Dirk would likely not woke up until six. This was going to be a long time of sitting and waiting. Jake let out a sigh and rested his head back to stare at the ceiling as the phone continued to buzz, and buzz, and buzz. ‘Who the bloody hell is calling?’ Jake questioned mentally as he started to lift his head to look again but as he moved so did Dirk.

Orange eyes opened to look at Jake’s green ones and kept the eye contact for a long few moments before he turned to slide out of his bed and answer his phone. Jake sat up from Dirk’s bed, stretching his hands up over his head, happy to be free of the tight embrace. As Jake worked out his sleep stiffened joints Dirk spoke with whoever was on the phone before hanging up. “Who on Earth would be calling so early?”

“Roxy.” Dirk answered simply before he collapsed back into his bed. “Wanted to know if I needed anything.”

“So early?”

“She didn’t sleep last night.” Dirk commented idly. “She stayed up all night concocting like twelve plans on how to help keep our trip going.” he turned his head to look at Jake. In his head Dirk was playing out some kind of romantic night, which was bullshit but he liked to make believe a little. A different version of himself had spent the night cuddling with Jake because he was his boyfriend and they do things like that. However this version of Dirk was not real and the real Dirk was stuck laying on his bed, gripping the sheets as his pined for this dorky four-eyed nerd with the most amazing case of bed head that still managed to look amazing. How the fuck did Jake make his hair always look good? Dirk hated it and loved it.

“Oh. Well, I commend her for trying to help. We’ll have to put our heads together at lunch!” Jake stood with a nod and pointed to Dirk.

“Not going to school today.” Dirk turned to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling.

“What? Why?”

“Chi-ll.” Dirk stopped himself from saying the real reason and offered for Jake to calm down. “Bro doesn’t come back to town very often. He wanted to take us out for a movie and shit. You know, normal family stuff. It’s weird and shit but I guess he wants to try something since he’s been kind of absent in the last five years. Your grans be the one really taking care of us.” Dirk looked to Jake. “So don’t panic about me not being there. maybe this little trip with satisfy his need to hang out with me and he’ll let me go. Dave’s fucked though.”

“Because?”

“He needs a guiding hand after getting arrested.”

“Wait... You really mean he was arrested?!” Jake looked floored.

“Yeah. Cops raided that party and his drunk ass got caught. Pretty sure that he was more concerned with getting John the fuck out and that’s how he got caught. He’s a Strider so that he got nabbed means he was busy doing something stupid.” Dirk shrugged.

“How much more of your words were true, Strider?” Jake’s eyes narrowed.

“All of it.” Dirk looked at Jake. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Confounded...” Jake frowned. “I’m being serious!”

“That’s too bad. It’s all or nothing with the truth bombs.” Dirk waved his hands about. “You have to accept what I tell you or just be suspicious of everything. Except the Dave thing. I’ll give you that freebie.”

“What about one more? Call it an early birthday gift?” Jake gave Dirk a hopeful look as he leaned over the bed to make sure that the other was looking at his best impression of a puppy.

“Get that shit out of here.” Dirk pulled his pillow up to hit Jake in the face with it. “You should go home. Your gran’ll start worrying soon.” Dirk closed his eyes again.

“You’re no fun.” Jake frowned with a slight pout but he didn’t argue. He started moving toward the window when Dirk spoke up again about Dean knowing he was there and to just use the front door. “You’re sure?”

“I was in my desk chair last I remember, so unless I managed to sleep walk to bed, yeah, I’m sure.” Dirk shrugged.

“Well alright then. I’ll see you after school then!” Jake gave a wave from the door before he left quietly. Once Dirk was sure he’d heard the front door shut he sat up and rubbed his hand over his face with a long and exhausted sigh. Today was not going to be a fun day. Getting up again from his bed he stretched out and made his way to the bathroom to shower. ‘Might as well rub one out while I’m at it.’ Dirk thought to himself. Before he reached the door however arms wrapped around his neck before he was yanked down and forced to move further down the hall. “Dave, what the fuck?” He was dragged into his younger brother’s room before the door was shut and locked behind him. “Dude, did you even sleep last night?”

“No.” Dave answered as he checked out the door once more before turning to Dirk. “I think I know how to get Bro to still let you go on your trip thing.” Dave started to do wild hand motions as he spoke and paced. “You’re not the one who really was in trouble. You had “no idea” I was at that party and shit. So like, punishing you is fuckin’ stupid.” Dave looked at Dirk. “You with me?” Once Dirk nodded he kept going, Dirk always found it better to let Dave work out his idea before pointing out anything wrong with it. “Cool, ok. So, if we like, don’t get fucked over by the CPS lady, dude? Whichever. Person. Then we can somehow work out that I’m the only one that needs to get stuck in Fucking-Fuckville and not you. Thoughts?”

“A few. First I want to know how much coffee you’ve consumed in the last few hours.” Dirk looked over to a cup sitting on the table. Dave’s reply of ‘a lot’ was noted before Dirk continued. “Look, I know you’re feeling guilty for shit. Don’t try and tell me you’re not because I know how you operate. You get all stressed out about shit that you don’t need to stress about. Dean wants to keep me for winter break too because I got in a pissing match with a teacher. I’ve been doing it a lot.” Dirk explained as he leaned against Dave’s desk. “So that’s my own fault. Your shit is your own doing and he knows that.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So unless you’ve got anything else I’m going to scoot over to the bathroom and shower until I feel getting out.” Dirk jabbed his thumb toward the door.

“One more thing.” Dave said, the sentence slowing as he spoke, almost as if he was regretting bringing it up. Dirk looked at him with a nod to tell him to continue and once Dave worked up the nerve he spoke. “I may have like, given... Uh.” Dave fidgeted in place, face red and torn between something akin to fear and disgust with himself. “A...blow job...” there was a pause. “To John.” another small pause. “And Karkat.”

“Karkat’s surprising.”

“I don’t even remember how it happened. All I can remember is dick in my mouth.” Dave looked at his brother, eyes red all over from lack of sleep and he might have been crying but Dirk wasn’t going to question him on that. “I think I might... like them both?”

Dirk let out a sigh before he moved to sit on the edge of Dave’s bed. “I can’t really give you any kind of good advice here. If you haven’t noticed my object of affection is taken and very possibly straight so I’m not the best role model for what to do.” Dirk leaned back on the bed, pressing his palms into the red cog blankets. “What I can tell you is that you might have a pretty shit time dealing with a double crush. Unless both of them are open to polyamory you’re going to have to pick one. I realize that sounds kind of like the worst advice but think about what would happen if you decided to try going after both and they catch on?”

“I don’t want to think about that.” Dave looked at his floor. “Fucking, fuck me.” Dave ran his hands through his hair. “Shit.”

“Yeah. It’s a pretty shit situation to be in.” Dirk stood and went to pat Dave on the shoulder. “You’ll work it out and I’m here if you need to talk.”

“Thanks.” Dave looked at his brother before he couldn’t help but seek a hug. Once Dave started to move for an embrace Dirk moved his arms around his little brother as well, giving him a squeeze and a good pat on the back. “Thanks.” he said again before pulling away. “I’m going to get some sleep. It’d look back if I had the raccoon look going on.”

“Yeah. See you later.” Dirk waved and moved out of Dave’s room to finally get to his shower. Once he was done he picked up the house some more, it was nearly done anyway, and moved Cal from the top of the fridge to his bedroom. Once done he set to making some food in time for Dean to come down. He was already well dressed, suit and tie, hair neatly set on his head, he looked like the typical Hollywood movie directing asshole. “Sup?”

“Dave’s still sleeping?” Dean questioned as he put on coffee.

“Yeah.” Dirk answered simply as he worked on flipping an egg.

“Everything all cleaned up in your room?”

“Yep.”

“Dave’s?”

“Yeah.”

Dean let out a hum as he tapped his fingers against the counter. It seemed that neither of them had any idea of what to say to the other. “So...” Dean started. “The social worker will be here around ten.” he said. “They’re going to walk around the house and talk to each of you on your own.” he looks to Dirk. “So it’ll boil down to what you say.” Dean explained. “I don’t think you should try to twist the social worker around your finger.” Dean frowned at Dirk.

“Like I would.” Dirk rolled his eyes. “I’ll play nice.” he shrugged a bit before he moved to get a plate and set to eating. “Just try not to pull your hair out.” that said Dirk left to eat somewhere not around Dean. He wanted his space. So he set to working on his AR program while they waited. After what felt like forever Dave knocked at the door and popped his head into Dirk’s room. “Show time.” Dirk sighed and stood up. Fixing his hair a bit he decided to leave his shades aside, not in any mood to explain why he wore them all other times.

Going down stairs he sat on the couch across from a woman dressed in a long deep green dress. “Hello boys.” she smiled and they began. She asked about how they were, how the house was, what normally happened, and at the end she walked around the house, marking on her check board before heading outside to talk to Dean.

Dirk watched as they spoke outside for a while before they shook hands and she left. Dean stood there for a while with his hands in his pockets. He turned to look at the house with an obvious sigh. With a shake of his head he moved inside to talk with his bothers. “She said there was nothing to worry about.” Dean announced, Dave giving an audible sigh at the news. “She’d already talked to Mrs. English about her part in helping care for you two while I’m working.” he added before moving away to go pour some coffee.

“So that’s it?” Dirk asked.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“Cool.” Dirk said before he turned to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“It’s still fourth period. I’m heading to class.”

“No, we’re leaving tonight.”

“Wait what?” Dave started up. “What the fuck do you mean we’re leaving?”

“I have to be back on set tomorrow morning. You two are coming with me.” Dean answered. “So pack your shit.”

“You didn’t say anything about going anywhere.” Dirk frowned.

“I didn’t say we wouldn’t either. After all this shit you think I can just leave you here?” Dean shook his head. “Hell no.”

“You said ‘Christmas’ not fucking the rest of the month too!” Dirk growled. Dean looked him over before he poured himself a new cup of coffee. “Say something!”

“We’re going to be moving.” Dean announced.

“What?” Dave went wide eyed. “Fuck that! No!”

“I can’t trust you two on your own and I’m not going to keep making Jamie take care of you. So we’re moving.” Dean finished. “Get your shit together.” Dean turned back just as Dirk left, slamming the door behind him. Dean let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. “If you want to say bye to people you better get it out of the way.”

“This is bullshit!” Dave glared but he wasted little time in rushing after Dirk. Jumping into his brother’s car he started rocking in his seat. “What the fuck are we going to do?”

“There... isn’t anything we can do.” Dirk said as he pulled out and started to drive. “We’re in between a rock and a hard place. We’re either going to end up across the country or two states over.” Dirk sighed as he looked at his dash. “I’m just as upset as you are.”

“You don’t really seem like it.”

“Oh I am. I’m about to go grab Jake and kiss the fuck out of him because I need to make things uncomfortable and awkward as we leave.” Dirk explained before he stopped at a red light and hit his head into the wheel. “Not.” he sighed and sat back, staring at the light. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. But you’ve got your own shit to worry about.” he looks to Dave. “We we’ll have to figure out our own problems and meet up again tonight to have a feelings jam about whatever happens.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Dave gave a nod. “This isn’t fucking fair. We don’t even get to really say bye or whatever. This is just...”

“Bullshit yeah. I know.” Dirk let out a sigh and closed his eyes a moment. He forgot his sunglasses. “Give me my spare from the glovebox.” Dirk pointed to the side for Dave. His younger brother did as he was asked passing over a rounded pair of shades for Dirk to put on. “I need to get extras of my usual style.” he muttered, the rounded shades just felt odd on his face.

Once they were parked at the school Dirk climbed out and started to head into the building. There wasn’t a reason to put it off so he just made his way right to the glass they had at this moment. Walking the room he was met with a lot of stares. Jake wasn’t in this class. Maybe Dirk should have waited for lunch. He spoke with the teacher explaining that he had decided to come to school after wrapping up some personal things with his brother. The teacher didn’t seem to care much and decided to just let Dirk sit.

Dirk moved over to sit with Roxy who turned to him right away and spoke quietly. “Ok. I have a few ideas-”

“My brother is making us move.” Dirk cut in as he stared at the whiteboard at the front of the class.

“W-what...?”

“Yeah.” Dirk ran his hand through his hair a bit, pushing his sunglasses up with the motion. “We cleared the social worker thing but...” Dirk let out a heavy sigh this time and rested his head against the desk. “He don’t trust us here anymore so we’re moving.”

“That’s horrible!” Roxy said loudly. Everyone stopped talking to look at her, making her cover his mouth quickly before sinking into her seat. “What about...anything?”

“He’s pretty serious.” Dirk shrugged.

“What are you going to do?”

“Take it laying down.”

“I mean about, you know...” Roxy made a motion with her hands in the shape of Jake’s glasses on her face.

“I’ve thought about grabbing him and getting my mack on but he might not enjoy that.” Dirk frowned. “I’m going to just tell him that I’m moving.” he shrugged. “Not much else I can do.”

“This is shitty. When are you moving?”

“We’re supposed to be leaving tomorrow.”

“WHAT?!”

“Roxy, if you don’t settle down I’ll have you stand outside.” The teacher warned.

“Sorry.” Roxy apologized before settling down. “That’s not fair. We have NO time to say bye or plan a party or whatever!” Roxy looked like she was stressing. “Dirky, we need to ditch the rest of school. I’ll get Janey and Jake and we’ll go to the lake or something-”

“Rox. It’s snowing.”

“Then like... a... fuck. We have to do something!” Roxy looked very concerned and upset about this development and wanted to try and make things better somehow.

“Don’t worry about it. It isn’t like you won’t see me again. We still have chat.” Dirk smiled trying to make Roxy feel better about his leaving. “Knowing Dean he’s being dramatic and we’ll just be gone for a little.”

“I hope you’re right.” Roxy pouted. “I mean it about the ditching thing. My mom would totes understand.”

“I know.” Dirk nodded. “We’ll do it. Classes are for nerds and dweebs anyway.” He sat back. “I’ve already got into all the trouble I can. Might as well steal a few students to ditch a day.” Once the plan had been made and class ended Roxy and Dirk split up. Dirk to find Jake and Roxy to find Jane.

As students swarmed the halls between classes Dirk spotted Jake among the crowd. It was hard for him Dirk not to see him. His damn crush made everyone else black and while while Jake was the sunflower in full bloom, despite the fact he was so damn short. As Dirk made his way through the sea of backpacks and binders he caught sight of Vriska attaching herself to Jake from behind. Suddenly the color started to fade a little, she was sucking it away. They spoke a bit, things getting dimmer as she moved closer and tried to kiss Jake. The damn goof still wouldn’t give that up would he? Damn, now Dirk wished he had stolen that kiss from Jake in his sleep.

Dirk’s attention was back on the pair when Vriska started getting pissed off that Jake wouldn’t return her kiss. She looked like she was going to cause a huge scene and that was when Dirk decided to step in. “Yo, Jake.” Dirk gave a wave.

“Dirk! What on Earth are you doing here? I thought you were going to be home today?” Jake moved from Vriska to Dirk to greet him.

“Hey!” Vriska launched off, still angry. “We were talking, Jake!” she grabbed his hand. “You can fuck around with him any other time!”

“You got a funny way of talking. _Bitch_.” Dirk said without a hint of care for what she would say or think.

“ _Excuuuuuuuse_ me?!” Vriska looked affronted that someone would call her that.

“Yeah, I’m going to call it like I see it now. I don’t really appreciate you lighting up on him for whatever fucking reason you see fit.”

“Dirk-” Jake started but Vriska cut in.

“Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?!” She pointed at Dirk, manicured blue nails sharp and deadly looking. “You’re just upset that I’m stealing your “guy time” up or whatever the fuck. It’s pretty pathetic don’t you think?”

“Listen, I don’t have the time to really spend on you so I’m going to say this once, stop shitting on my friend.” Dirk lifted his shades to glare at her. “Because I’m going to tell you one thing keep it up and I won’t hesitate to knock you the fuck out.”

“Dirk!” Jake pushed him back. “Don’t talk to her that way!”

“She’s fucking yelling at you for no reason!” Dirk pointed at Vriska.

“Let’s speak someplace else!” Jake shoved at Dirk again to push him in a direction away form Vriska leaving her bitching more that Jake was taking sides. “Why would you say stuff like that?! She’s been saying for days now that you’re jealous and looking to get between us!” Jake sounded exasperated at this point. “I’ve been telling her that’s not true but after that display what am I supposed to say?!”

“The fact you’re fine with her shouting at you is pretty fucked up.”

“She doesn’t shout all the time.” Jake frowned.

“Yeah well, she can chill the fuck out since I’m not going to be here anymore.” Dirk said coolly.

Jake deflated at this, his arms falling to his sides as he blinked in confusion at Dirk. “What do you mean?” he questioned slowly.

“My brother is making us move.” Dirk answered. “So I won’t be going with you during Christmas, and I won’t be here even after.” he pushed his hands into his pockets. “So she can chill the fuck out.”

“But...” Jake’s whole demeanor changed, eyes full of concern.

“Nothing to be done about it. We just have to accept it.” Dirk turned away. “Rox, Jane and I are ditching for the rest of the day. We’re going to be gone tomorrow.” Dirk said over his shoulder. “Join if you want.” he gave a shrug as he moved away to meet with the girls.

Jake was silent for a long while, waiting for the punchline to drop but when it didn’t come he rushed after Dirk and walked with him silently. Once they were all in the car they took off and simply drove off to the mall. The hours there were spent in awkward joking and even a movie at one point. However it was impossible for any of them to really enjoy it and by the end they were sitting in Roxy’s room with a bottle of booze stolen from the liquor cabinet, Roxy was content to deal with the consequences later. Tonight no one tried to stop her from drinking and if anything Dirk was taking down more than she was.

“Dirk if you don’t slow up you’re not going to be able to drive home.” Jane said with some concern, still nursing her first drink from an hour ago.

“Dean can come get me if he wants.” Dirk kicked his feet up over one of Roxy’s large stuffed cats while her black one jumped into his lap to be pet. Running his fingers over the cat Dirk used his free hand to drink from the bottle. Moments later Jake stole it from him to take a long swig of his own. It was rather impressive and worrying but no one said anything until Jake put the bottle down with a cough. It was a good deal empty from what it had been. “Damn English, you need to calm down on the sauce.” Dirk joked.

“I’m looking to see what it’s like to be sloshed.”

“We can see that.” Dirk laughed a bit before he leaned back. The music playing from Roxy’s computer was low but it sounded so loud in Dirk’s head. He just wished that tonight wouldn’t end. “My leaving breaking your heart that much?”

“I’m devastated.” Jake pouted. “We were going to have a good trip, and be best mates at the prom, and we were going to camp during the summer and everything is being ruined and I can’t do anything to stop it!” it seemed that the level of alcohol he’d taken in was already doing it’s work. “I’m not at all fond of your older brother.”

“Yeah, me either.” Dirk pouted. “But its either going with him or getting shipped across the country.”

“What absolute bollocks!” Jake whined.

“At least he won’t be too terribly far.” Jane offered up. “We’ll still be in the same timezone, and its possible to drive over.”

“Still too far!” Jake whined again.

“GUYS LET’S WATCH A MOVIE.” Roxy spoke up. “Jake pick one!”

“Like what?”

“I got all kinds right over there.” she pointed lazily to the bookcase of dvds, comics, and vhs she had collected over the years. Once distracted Roxy crawled over to Dirk. “You. Need. To. Get. Your. Mack. On.” she said each word with a poke to Dirk’s side.

“He’s got a girlfriend that he hasn’t even kissed yet. Pass.” Dirk rolled his eyes.

“I CHANGED MY MIND. LET’S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!” Roxy shouted.

“Roxy!” Dirk growled.

“Jake! Are you an man of adventure or aren’t you!?” she pointed at Jake who was holding an Indiana Jones movie in his hands. “Well?!”

“I am!” Jake rose the movie up high.

“Good! Then the rules-” Roxy grinned. “Tongue making out kissing.”

“That’s...” Jake’s lips thinned a little as his face reddened.

“Ya scared?”

“Roxy, I don’t think that tongue making out kissing is acceptable-” Jane started up but Jake cut in.

“Let’s do it!” Jake moved to sit cross legged while Roxy found a bottle under her bed. “I think I’d feel better about things if I were to give my first kiss to a friend.”

Roxy faked a gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. “First kiss?! Oh my God! No. Hold on. Instead of leaving it to spin chance why don’t we all just like, pick one person to mack on?”

“Roxy.” Dirk spoke in a warning tone, wishing so badly to just grab her by the arm and force her out of the room to shut her up.

“I call Janey!” She pointed to Jane. “I’m going to kiss you so hard.”

“Then that would leave Dirk and I?”

“I’m not doing it.” Dirk crossed his arms.

“What? Where’s your sense of adventure Strider?!” Jake looked a bit upset at the denial.

“I’m not making out with a drunk teenager who is being goaded on by another for shits and gigs. I have standards.” Dirk groaned before he stood up. “I’m going home.”

“No you’re not! You’re drunk!” Jane stood to stop him.

“I’m walking home. Chill.” Dirk pulled on a sweater from Roxy’s closet. “The farewell party was great but I’m not sticking around for a shitty after show.” Dirk moved to the door but as he did Roxy made one last attempt at trying to make it work.

“Damn it, Dick-Dirk! I’m trying to hand you this on a gold fecking platter and you’re pissing all over it.” Roxy pointed. “I’ve been babying your pining for years and I’m so sick of it.” she looked to Jake.

“Roxy, I’m serious. Shut up.” Dirk turned to warn her with a glare over the top of his shades.

“I’m serious too!” Roxy looked upset now. “You’ve been in stupid love with this nerd before you even realized it! When you finally told me I was like ‘about time’ and just went with it!” Roxy pointed at Jake. Dirk turned away from her at that and left without another word. “Oh. He’s really pissed.” Roxy sank back on her heels.

“What did you just say?” Jake questioned Roxy. “In love? With who?” he had a suspicion but he didn’t actually want to say. “Jane?”

“No! Jane-y is my precious Jane-y butt and I love her a lot and she’s my girlfriend.” Roxy clung to Jane who let out a soft sigh.

“It’s true. Roxy and I are a couple.” Jane admitted.

“So... then the person... Dirk--” Jake slowly pointed at himself.

“Yes.” Jane nodded. “It’s been like that for a long time now.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?”

“’Cuz you’re with Vristka, Vriska.” Roxy answered with a pout. “WHICH SHE’S TOTES USING YOU ‘CUZ YOU’RE LIKE, ENGLISH ROYALTY AND SHIT.” Roxy pointed.

“That’s not true.” Jake frowned but he didn’t look or sound very convincing. He sat there for a while before he finally stood. “I’m going after him.”

“He’s going to be grumpy.” Roxy pouted.

“I know. I’ll deal with it. I’ll see you two later.” Jake gave a wave before he rushed out the door awkwardly to go after Dirk. He was clearly drunk but that didn’t stop him from catching up to Dirk who was walking the sidewalk slowly, as if part of him was waiting for Jake to catch up. “Stop, wait. Dirk.” Jake grabbed onto his arm to pull him to a stop, trying to catch his breath and get his balance. “H-hold up.”

Dirk waited, looking down at Jake until the other finally caught his breath again. Once he was settled Jake swallowed and spoke up. “You, you fancy me?” he looked at Dirk. “Like, for real?” Dirk couldn’t answer with words, his throat was tight and he was nervous as all hell. All he could do was nod softly. It was hard to see under the light of the streetlamp.

It was a scene straight out of a shitty romance movie and here was these two losers, outside in the snow, fuck was it starting to fall again? Dirk couldn’t stand it, he was about an inch from shoving his head into the snow to scream until he lost his voice. Jake nodded, trying to encourage more out of Dirk but when he gave nothing Jake spoke again. “For a while?” Again Dirk gave a stiff nod. “Why didn’t you say anything before?” Dirk still didn’t speak, he just gave a shrug. “Strider, please use your words!”

“And say what? I was going to admit to shit the day I found out your were dating Vriska?” Dirk asked. “Before you fly off the handle I don’t like her on principal of her being a huge fucking bitch.”

“She’s not that bad.” Jake defended.

“You’re just defending an abuser.” Dirk frowned.

“Can we not talk about her?” Jake sighed. He closed his eyes a moment before running hand hand through his hair, blushing a bit. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Nothing.” Dirk shrugged. Fuck this hurt like hell. “It’s a crush. It doesn’t mean anything.” It felt like he was getting heart ripped out of his chest and crushed. “You don’t have to say or do anything about it.”

“But...” Jake looked at the ground.

“Don’t try to force yourself to try and be with me to spare my feelings from being hurt. You’re already with someone.” Dirk said with a smirk. “It wouldn’t be too gentlemanly of you to be a cheater, English.” Dirk shrugged but he really wanted to just run. He was fighting to keep his cool and stop himself from sounding upset.

“I...” Jake shivered prompting Dirk to remove his stolen sweater and give it to Jake. “Dirk.”

“No worries, bro. I’m moving. Seeing less of you will calm my raging hormones and everything will be just fine.” Dirk reached forward to mess Jake’s hair up. “Go on back to Roxy’s. I gotta get home and work on getting the important shit packed up.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Nah. Let me stew in my own self pity a little bit here.” Dirk waved. “See you later.” he moved to walk away, glad that he didn’t have to face the object off his truly painful affection now.

“Dirk!” Jake called out after a few steps, pulling on the other to face him. He offered up the sweater. “Since you’re walking.” Dirk took the sweater with a nod but Jake didn’t let it go right away. Instead, he looked as if he was thinking hard on something. Before Dirk could ask what was up Jake grabbed the sides of his face to try and pull him down for a kiss. However Dirk put a hand over Jake’s mouth to stop them from connecting. “Just one?” Jake spoke through his hand.

“No.” Dirk pulled back, lowing Jake’s hands from his face. “Because then I’m going to want more and I’m not going to do that.” Dirk answered looking away from the look of hurt Jake was giving him. “I’ll see you around English.” Dirk said again, pulling on the stolen sweater and shoving his hands in his pockets before walking away at last. A tear rolling down his face as he moved his feet faster to get away from Jake before he turned around to take the kiss he wanted so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8D does it hurt yet? i'm enjoying this mess i'm creating myself. at the end of this i'll have to make the playlist of chapters up for people to listen to and weep. night all.


	7. glassy sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I had written this chapter twice, my very good friend and FFXIV husbando, Bard helped me figure out a better direction and how to carry with the pacing. Just trust me when I say this is better than the first go I tried at it. Secondly, the song I mention in the chapter title is in general really good but the cover by AmaLee is really good. Please look it up and take a listen to it as you read the first part of this ok? And maybe the end, or the whole thing. Enjoy!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

==> track seven: _glassy sky_ // **donna burke ( amalee cover version )**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The walk home through the snow was one of the longest walks he’d ever been on. His feet were numb from the old and his nose was redder than a cherry. When he walked up to the house he was met with a moving van and three men moving boxes into the back of the vehicle. Dirk couldn’t feel any more disappointment and simply walked inside gaining a greeting from Dean.

“You have Dave with you?” He questioned. Dirk shook his head and shrugged, pausing to look back as the door opened again and Dave entered. “The two of you weren’t together but got back at the same time. Alright.” he shook his head.

“Yeah, had to convince Eg-pop not to drive all the way up here.” Dave looked at the floor.

“Why’s that?” Dirk asked.

“Talk about it in the car. We need to go.” Dean said as he picked up his keys.

“Dude give me a sec to piss and shit.” Dirk frowned and moved to go up to his room one more. He ignored Dean telling him to hurry and decided to shut his door. Was it really his room anymore though? Everything was gone, his bed, his dresser, his computer. The room was completely empty, not even trash was left behind. “You work fast don’t you?” Dirk muttered before moving to check his closet. Everything was gone, looked like he was going to be stealing Roxy’s sweater indefinitely. Closing the door he looked across the dark room to the blackened windows of Jake’s room. He wasn’t there but in his head Dirk worked up seeing him there waving at him and communicating with him via whiteboard like they did when they were kids.

Humming to himself Dirk looked around before he remembered that he still had the board up in the hard to reach part of his closet. Climbing up he found it, dusty but still useable. After checking the marker stuck to it he sat cross legged on the floor to draw a large heart. One half of it empty and the other full color. It pretty much described how Dirk felt about everything in this moment. Letting out a sigh he moved and put it in the window. he stood there for a few minutes, just staring. It was hard to think that he wouldn’t have this view for much longer. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the window and let out a sigh.

The sigh caught in his throat though, and he the weight in his chest turned into crushing pain as he sank to the floor and let out a dry sob. He didn’t mean to let it slip but it was too late now. It was out and now he was crying. He covered his mouth to stifle the sobs the best he could while he rocked a bit, hugging himself with his free arm. After a few rocks he dug his head into the wall and ripped his glasses off to toss them aside to let out a rather loud cry. He couldn’t stop it now, the alcohol was impairing his ability to keep his emotions in check and all he wanted to do was lay on the floor and cry.

All too soon the door opened slowly behind him and a tentative voice spoke. “Dirk?” It was Dave and by the sound of it he’d heard his brother crying.

Dirk began to quickly take in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down but it was just making it worse. His chest hurt so badly that the air didn’t even seem to fill his lungs and he gripped the carpet as he tried so damn hard to keep the sobs from escaping him. He moved a hand up to cover his mouth as he started to breath heavily through his nose. It was working a little, his was starting to calm down but it all came undone with Dave sat next to him and touched his back.

Instead of swatting his younger brother away Dirk crawled the ground one more time before he just dragged Dave into a hug. He was careful not the crush Dave with the embrace and Dave returned the hold as hard as he was given. It was probably pretty alarming that Dirk was reacting like this. Dirk could feel Dave shaking a little in his arms and it just painted the picture that Dave really relied on Dirk to keep his shit together. From below Dean called for them to hurry up.

Dirk withdrew first, arms shaking a little. He felt like shit. His head hurt, his chest was tight, his throat was sore, his nose was still cold and his feet were numb. Everything little thing about his body that hurt or bothered him right now was turned up to max and he just wanted to pass out. He stared at the ground until Dave’s hand showed up in his field of vision and made him look up. “Thanks.” Dirk muttered, voice hoarse.

Dave said nothing as he helped his brother up then moved to pick up the spare shades that belonged to him. Dirk wasted little time to rubbing his face in his shirt then putting them on. This was the only protection he had against anyone trying to ask him if he was ‘okay’ or if he was ‘going to be alright’? He didn’t want to speak to anyone. He didn’t want anyone to pity him or look at him like he was weak. He just wanted to be left alone.

Once they were in the car both younger Strider’s took seats in the back. Dirk didn’t bother with a seat belt, choosing the kick off his shoes and toe off his socks before he laid down at an awkward angle in the backseat. Using his arm to support his head he closed his eyes to sleep. In the back of his mind he wanted to wake up in his bed and chalk this all up to a back dream but he knew it wasn’t true. All the pain he felt was too real and as he drifted off to sleep he cursed himself for not taking that kiss after all.

==>

“-irk.” A voice broke through the haze of a dreamless sleep. “Dirk!” the voice spoke up again this time giving Dirk a hard shake.

“’m up!” Dirk groaned as he turned to look up at Dave who was outside the car and standing with the door to Dirk’s passenger side open. “What?”

“We’re...” Dave sighed and looked up. “Visiting.”

“What?” Dirk repeated before he sat up to look. “Oh.” It was the cemetery where their parents were buried. The sun was up but it was overcast as all hell. It looked and felt like it was going to keep snowing. “How fucking cliche. Where’s dickbag?” Dirk asked as he sat up to pull on his socks and shoes once more. It was the same set and the feeling of old socks sliding onto his feet was insanely unpleasant but he doubted that Dean had made sure they had any extra bags kicking around.

“He’s getting flowers.” Dave pointed over to a place a few yards away where a man bundled up warm was selling flowers.

“Again, cliche.” Dirk rolled his eyes before he fixed his hair and put his glasses on. “Fucking Christ. I’m hungover as all hell.” Dirk muttered as he covered his mouth with a hand.

“Here.” Dave offered a bottle of water. “I smelt the Fireball from a mile away last night.” Dave gave him a pitied look. “Things go well?”

“Nope.” Dirk sighed and pressed the bottle to his head before he unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. Before he could continue his story Dean came over and told them they were moving to the grave. The three brothers walked from the car and cross the field to a small monument. In the headstone the names of their parents were etched in with ‘loving parents’ highlighting under it. Dirk reached forward to brush off the snow and make a place to place the flowers. The three of them just stood there, not saying or doing anything until Dean’s phone began to ring.

As he moved away to speak in private Dirk rolled his eyes. “Typical.” he muttered and leaned against the grave. “I’ve never had the urge until now but fuck I want to smoke or something.” Dirk said.

“I feel that.” Dave nodded with a sigh. “So, what happened with you?”

“Got the crew and ditched.”

“I caught that.”

“Things went tits up pretty fucking fast after we started drinking.” Dirk pinched the bridge of his nose before he began to summarize what had happened. “In the end, Roxy not only threw me under the bus, she threw me under an eighteen wheeler going ninety while pulling the fucking horn as Jane futility tried to put the brakes on it. But the breaks were blocked by a bottle. Was it a bottle full of piss? Maybe it was apple juice, we don’t know and it doesn’t matter because in the end, Jane couldn’t help and the whole thing, hauling bricks, ran me over. On the last bump the bricks flew off and built me a nice little homage to my soul as it left my body and ascended into the next plane of fucking existence.”

“Jesus.” Dave looked mortified.

“Yeah, then Jake tried to make me feel better about it but I’m not taking pity kisses. Even if then and even now I really wish I did because all I can think is that twisted bitch is going to just sink her claws in deeper and take his first kiss.” Dirk closed his eyes.

“And I thought my shit was rough.”

“Well, we’re already jamming, might as well keep at it.” Dirk motioned for Dave to continue.

“I told John and Karkat we were moving and John’s fucking response was something like “haha that’s weird.” Or whatever the fuck. Karkat punched him in the arm to try and make him pull his head out of his ass but John’s been kind of... absent since the blowjob party thing.” Dave sighed and kicked the snow.

“Absent? Like he’s been avoiding you?”

“No, like he’s physically there but his head is somewhere else.” Dave shrugged. “I don’t know how else to explain it really. I’d ask him about it but he’d just tell me I’m over thinking things. Between the two of them I think Karkat’s been the one actually still talking to me.” Dave stared across the way at Dean as he chatted away on his phone. “So I guess John’s probably glad I’m gone in that sense.” Dave shrugged. “Karkat seemed legitimately upset about the news. He tried to start shoving his shitty B rated movies on me to “remember” him by. It like he swears I’m never going to speak to them again. We still have chats and shit.” Dave rubbed his nose a little before rubbing his hands together. “All I can think about how much John just... didn’t seem to care.”

“Maybe John is was just trying to figure out what he should do.” Dirk offered. “I can’t speak for John but judging from the way he was I’m pretty sure that he’s the kind of guy to try figuring out what he wants to do. He was probably working out how he felt about the dick sucking and then the move. He doesn’t really have time to work it out with you there anymore. But now with you gone he might figure out how he really feels.”

“What, like, ‘oh hey, I miss this cool dude’ or something?” Dave didn’t look too convinced.

“Hey, he could.” Dirk shrugged. “The thing you have to do is talk.”

“Yeah well, it doesn’t matter either way now.” Dave said breathing into his hands. “We’re moved and I’m not exactly digging a LDR at this moment.” Dave looked at Dirk for a bit before asking. “You really think I should try to get John to like, talk about shit?”

“If you don’t you’ll regret it later I can tell you that much.” Dirk dusted off the gravestone. “Not saying anything is going to drive you fucking crazy and you’ll end up screaming drunk in your room.” Dirk motioned to himself as he looked to Dave. “Don’t be like me and wait around with your thumb up your ass. The longer you wait for something to happen the more it burns a hole in your stomach. Don’t be like me.”

Dave stared at Dirk for a few minutes before he nodded. “Yeah. I got it.” he reached over to pat Dirk on the shoulder. “Thanks.”

“What else am I here for?” Dirk smirked a little, his attention shifting as the snow crunching signaled Dean’s return.

“Sorry about that.” Dean said as he walked over. “We need to get moving. You guys ready?”

“Hold on I need to puke somewhere.” Dirk said and walked away to the nearest garbage to force himself to empty his stomach. Once it was done he met his brothers back at the car. It wasn’t long before they were back on the road and Dirk was nodding off again, Dave across from him holding his cell phone close as he texted someone. Dirk just hoped that it was Dave working out how he felt about whoever. It really wasn’t easy to deal with his feelings as he was but Dirk didn’t want him to just give up because it was easier to go after someone else. Dave really did love them both, but it would be up to him and those two to figure out what way things where going to go in the end.

Dirk’s eyes shifted from Dave and stared back out the window as the snow melted into rain, then the run came out as they drove further and further away from home.

This was the worst day that either he or Dave could ever remember and they both just wanted it to end.

== >

It was their first day at their new school and Dirk already felt out of place. It was much busier with a lot more people. He’d had a feeling that things would be nasty but he hadn’t accounted that these people would be nasty just by the car Dirk drove.

His car had been picked up from Roxy’s but had yet to make it to their new home so Dirk was forced to drive his brother’s car and he hated it so much. Too many people looked at him and Dave as they crawled out of the red Aston Martin Dean had bought to spoil himself. “I hate this fucking car.” Dirk muttered as he adjusted his shades on his face before slinging his bag over his shoulder. Once Dave was set and the door was shut he lead the charge into the school. It was nearly suffocating to wade through the people all around them even if a portion of them had moved out of the way to get a better look at Dirk and Dave as they made their way to the office. The further in they got the less people cared about who they were.

“You think people are going to fuck with us?” Dave asked before they reached the office after asking for directions from another student.

“Probably. We’re probably the two most badass people they’ve ever seen and we pulled up in the douchiest car we possibly could.” Dirk nodded as he lead them. “I just want my car.”

“I want your car too. I felt like if I fucking sneezed in that thing Dean would have kicked my ass.” Dave pulled his sweater off and tied it around his waist. It was way hotter down here than back home.

“Must be nice to have a travel car and a fucking hobby car.” Dirk frowned thinking about how Dean had warned him not to get it messed up. “He’s fucking stupid if he thinks that no one is going to fuck with it.” Dirk shook his head. “Judging from the looks of these guys I’d be surprised if it wasn’t stolen or broken into before the end of the day.”

“I feel the same.” Dave nodded as they entered the office. They spoke with the student staff and waited around for people to come and take them to the classes they were to go to next. “You’d think we’d just get all this time off until next yet but no.” Dave rolled his eyes. He was right though. There was barely two weeks before winter break so this was stupid.

“He has to work and can’t baby sit up.” Dirk mocked what Dean was probably thinking. “Not that he’s been watching us for years.” Dirk shook his head. “Doesn’t matter either way. I’ll see you later.” Dirk waved to Dave as he was motioned to by the office woman.

“Alright Dirk, this is Caliborn. He’ll be leading you to your classes.”

“Sup?” Dirk nodded. Caliborn didn’t say anything though and just lead them out of the office. “Oh this is going to be good.” Dirk muttered before following the other. The bell had rung some time ago and now the halls were empty but god it was a mess. Trash everywhere and Dirk swore he could smell something like piss. He pushed it aside and just followed Caliborn into the class.

“Ah. Caliborn, there you are. Here I thought you got lost.”

“Fuck off.” Caliborn grumbled before he moved to sit. “Here’s your shit new kid.”

Dirk wasn’t sure if he liked this bald headed asshole or not just yet. Dirk could appreciate someone who told a teacher off but also bad feeling about this kid. Something wasn’t right about him. Like the feeling someone would get when they could sense a fight coming but didn’t understand why. Dirk would have to keep in mind to watch out for this guy. “Anyway. You’re Dirk Strider?”

“Yeah.” Dirk nodded.

“Uh-huh. Sunglasses off.”

“I have a medi-”

“I don’t really care what excuse you might have come up with, or if you even have a slip of paper to go with it. Take them off.” the teacher interjected before Dirk could finish.

“I’m good.” Dirk made a point to push his shades up closer to his face. “Sensitive eyes.”

“You just got here. You want to cause trouble on the first day?”

“Something about asserting dominance and proving I’m not a such over. Or is that prison? I guess this is pretty much the same thing.” Dirk shrugged.

The teacher pinched the bridge of her nose before motioning for Dirk to just take a seat. Dirk took the nearest empty seat to him which happened to be next to a rather dorky looking teen with literal goggles for glasses. “Hi, I’m Horuss.”

“Hey.” Dirk greeted waiting as the teacher started up their lesson. It didn’t take them long to assign some pages to do and left the class to chatter and talk rather than actually do work. Typical. There was always a teacher like this.

The day passed pretty slowly from there, people greeting him but no one really talking to him. Nothing exciting happened until after school. In the time it took Dirk to cross half the parking lot to get to Dean’s car someone ran up to him and decked him in the back of the head, knocking his shades off and making him see stars.

Dirk said nothing as he wheeled around to fight off his attacker only to find the bald kid that showed him to class with his fist flying out to hit him again. Dirk grabbed the fist and pushed it back while swinging his own around to hit the kid, Caliborn, back.

“Kick his ass Cal!” Someone called from the crowd of people that started to circle that started to form around them. Then they started to chant, cheering ‘Cal’ on and damning Dirk for even being there as if he had started the fight. Dirk had no trouble with this kid, giving as good as he was given. It looked as if Caliborn was ready to back off after Dirk knocked him to the ground however Dirk missed the shit grabbing a rock. It was too quick for Dirk to block and the stone pegged him square on the nose.

Groaning Dirk grabbed at it, trying to stop the blood that already started to flow but that was his mistake. The minute he lowered his guard Caliborn tackled him to the ground and started to punch the hell out of him. Each hit that landed on Dirk was different, some to his sides, others to his head, all he knew was that it was getting harder to figure out what the fuck was going on and the voices and cheers around them started to get muddled.

Dirk was probably about to black out when the weight on his chest was lifted. Forcing open an eye Dirk caught sight of Dave fighting with Caliborn now. He couldn’t make out much but he did here a ‘fucker’ and a ‘how dare you hurt my bro’ from Dave. The rest was lost on Dirk as he finally did black out, unable to deal with the pain all over his body.

The next time Dirk woke up he was in the nurse’s office of the school with Dave sitting across from him. He had an ice pack pressed to the side of his face and his sunglasses were missing. “Hey.” Dirk managed as he sat up. “You okay?”

“That’s what I should be asking you.” Dave frowned. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Sorry. That kid knows how to fight dirty.” Dirk touched his jaw. He moved it around a little before making it pop then reached into his mouth to remove a tooth that was already dangling. Once it was out Dirk threw it in the trash and took an ice pack Dave was offering. “What the fuck happened?”

“I have no idea. I came out of the school and those people were all circled around you two. I didn’t realize it was you until you made a sound.” Dave answered. “That Cal dude didn’t say shit when the campus security finally rolled up and pulled us apart.” Dave moved his ice pack to his head. “I did hear some people saying shit about him “testing the new blood” or whatever the fuck. Sounds like he makes a habit of attacking people.”

“Of course.” Dirk rolled his eyes or tried. He could already feel one of his eyes swelling shut. “This is shit.” The first day in this hell hole was already perfect. Some random fucking kid attacked him and kicked his ass.The only reason he was saved from what would have likely been a full on hospital visit was Dave jumping on him and then campus police showing up. This was probably going to lead into more people fucking with him and possibly Dave.

“Good you’re awake.” an older man spoke as he walked into the room. He was large in size and stature. He had no hair on his head at all, it was rubbed smooth and shone in the bright light of the nurse’s office. “I want you to... forget about today.”

“Excuse me?” Dirk frowned. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he questioned, raising an eyebrow the best he could.

The man moved around the room, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked at the things in the room. “Caliborn attacking you. Forget it ever happened.”

“Are you high? That little shit attacked me for no reason!” Dirk stood. “I don’t know what kind of shotty fucking school this is but I’m filing a police report!”

“You’ll just get yourself in trouble then.” The man turned to look at Dirk. “No one will vouch for you.” he smiled. “If anything the report will be filed against you for instigating the fight in the first place.”

“What the fuck?!” Dave stood. “What kind of fucked up drama show bull shit is this?!”

“I don’t have to explain anything to you. All I have to do is warn you that if you don’t just accept hat happened and walk away from it, things won’t go well for you.” the man smiled. “A lot of students saw you attack Caliborn and the poor boy was just defending himself.”

“Are you fuckin-” Dave started but Dirk cut in.

“We get it.” Dirk didn’t like the look on this guy’s face and if anything he got a feeling like they were in some serious danger if they didn’t agree to let bygones be bygones. “I just fell down some stairs. Bro always warned me about those stairs.” Dave gave Dirk a horrified look but Dirk didn’t meet his gaze.

“Good to hear. Sorry about your mishap.” The man moved to clap Dirk on the back. “The nurse checked you out and you should be safe to drive home. See you tomorrow.” the man smiled and left taking the sense of danger with him.

“What. The. Fuck.” Dave said slowly.

“Let’s go home.” Dirk pushed off of the stiff bed to lead the way to the car. It looked fine, the only thing hurt today was Dirk’s pride and his face. Once they were in the car and driving away Dave repeated his words of confusion. “I get the feeling that bald headed little prick is someone we don’t want to mess with.” Dirk commented as he drove them home. “There’s probably something about him that makes him important to that school.”

“So that’s it?” Dave question, not liking the idea of just taking a beating and walking away.

“Need to figure out what we’re dealing with first.” Dirk hummed as he drummed the wheel. “As stupid as this sounds he’s probably some asshole’s kid and he shells out a lot of money to that school to keep him around because he’s such a fucking prick.”

“This sounds like some high school drama movie bullshit.”

“I agree.” Dirk nodded. “But we might actually be living it.” Fuck his head hurt. “I’m going to drop you off and check out an ER. I want to make sure this doesn’t kill me.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“It’s fine.” Dirk shook his head lightly. “One of us needs to show up at the house or Dean’ll get nosey and I want to know what’s going on before he gets involved.”

“I guess.” Dave didn’t look like he was pleased with the idea of leaving Dirk on his own.

“I’ll be fine.” Dirk reached over to mess with Dave’s hair. “What happened after that kid turned on you anyway?”

“It wasn’t long before the campus cops showed up but he was able to smash my shades and dislocate my shoulder.” Dave held his shoulder, having pushed it back into place on his own when Dirk had been knocked out. “I’m fine though.”

Dirk hummed as he stopped outside of the apartment building they were now calling home. “I’ll be back soon. If Dean rolls up tell him I found a drug dealer willing to cut me into his gig if I gave him a blow job.”

“Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?” With that Dirk left and made his way to the ER. It took hours to finally have someone see him and when they finally did all they could do was tell him he’d be alright but not to take any medication or it would make things worse. By the time Dirk got home it was night and Dean still wasn’t home. “I’m back.”

“About fucking time.” Dave stood from the couch. “Dean called and said he won’t be home tonight. He wanted to talk to you but I told him you were busy jacking off in the shower like normal.”

“Dude, I told you, the drug thing. Don’t let him know about my actual hobbies.” Dirk looked as affronted as he could. “This is good though. Maybe we can avoid him long enough for the bruises to fade.” Dirk moved to get an ice pack and press it to his face. “You make anything?”

“No.” Dave watched Dirk, not at all pleased about how things were going right now.

“What?”

“I found out about Caliborn.” Dave moved to pass over his tablet. He the son of some big wig at a pharmaceutical company. You called it pretty hard when you said he was probably still in the school and tolerated because of money.”

“Figures.” Dirk frowned at the news clip Dave had found.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Nothing.” Dirk put the tablet down. “Keep your head down and avoid eye contact. This guy has more money than we can even hope to touch. If all goes well we’ll be moved back before the summer next year. If not... well.” Dirk sighed. “Just gotta watch each others back.”

“You think this is really going to work?” Dave questioned.

“Not a chance in hell but it's better to try than to make a big deal of this. This is high school and won’t matter once we’re out of it.”

“Yeah but this shit is what matters right now.” Dave frowned.

“I know.” Dirk sighed. “I’m going to take a shower and head to bed. See you tomorrow.” Dirk threw the ice pack back in the freezer and set off to go and get ready for what tomorrow will bring.

==>

It wasn’t easy to try to keep their heads low and noses out of trouble. In the first week Caliborn came at them constantly, either when they were alone or together. He didn’t care. He’d fight with them and they did nothing to try and make the situation change. Dirk personally just wanted to tough it out and ignore the people constantly throwing shade and trying to start more shit. No one else but Caliborn seemed interested in actually picking a fight with the brother’s however, other people just threw verbal abuse and slurs their way.

By the time Christmas break was upon them Dirk was ready to boycott school and never go again. the town they’d come from had been much kinder despite some individuals. Dirk could understand why Dean had wanted to let Dave and him grow up there rather than here. To Dirk, the fact that fighting back against Caliborn would get more backlash than help left a pretty shitty bruise on his pride.

If Dirk had been a dumber guy he would have fought back by now, however he could tell that if he tried now he’d get into more trouble than his family would be able to handle. All he could do was keep Dave as safe as possible and discourage anyone other than Caliborn from messing with them.

He was laying back in his bed with his laptop on his chest as he spoke with Roxy over a video call. He looked pretty miserable and he’d been on full disclosure mode with Roxy since day one.

“Dirk, you’re sure you can’t tell your brother or something?” Roxy gave him a worried look.

“Nope.” He shook his head, reaching over to grab at a drink. “This kid is pretty serious business.And if I tried someone would claim I’m the one doing the bullying and say some shit about how I should pity him because of his sister.”

“His sister?”

“Yeah. She’s got some serious cancer and shit so he’s got his little sob story all over that shit. Someone starts to give him trouble and he pulls that out if the daddy card doesn’t fucking work.” Dirk had done his research. He wasn’t the only person that Caliborn had bullied over the years he was just the newest victim. “Her name is Calliope.”

“Calliope...” Roxy tapped her chin with a hum. “I feel like I know this name...” she was still thinking on it as another message came to Dirk over chat. It was Jake. Dirk’s lips thinned and he decided to just ignore it for now. He didn’t feel like talking with him. The pining was still there, if anything it was stronger than ever. Dirk missed seeing Jake’s face every day and wished he could be within touching distance again. “What?”

“Nothing.” Dirk shook his head.

“You look like someone handed you a bottle of warm piss.” Roxy poked her screen but Dirk only rolled his eyes.

“Jake’s messaging me. I don’t really feel like talking to him.”

“Hey, talking to him might make you feel better.” Roxy teased with a little smile. However it faded when Dirk just looked more pissed off than before. “Sorry. Does he know anything about Caliborn or whatever?”

“Nope. I haven’t really told him shit. I need him to focus less on my problems and more on his.” he chugged his soda at this point.

“You mean with Vriska?” Roxy gave Dirk a sad kind of look.

“Something like that yeah. She’s a pretty obvious abuser and it stuns me that he won’t just leave her ass.” Dirk moved a bit to sit up, moving from his bed to go out and get something to eat.

“Well, there’s those studies that people don’t think they’re being abused.” Roxy looked sad. “Jane and I have been talking to him still but since you left he’s been stuck with Vriska a lot. Pretty sure she’s been bitchy-er than usual too.”

“Not surprising.”

“Yeah well, she’s been grinding to make the cheer team too better for the competitions because she hates losing and shit. There’s a rumor that she has some kind of agreement with her mom. If she can win a tournament then her mom will give her a bunch of money or something.” Roxy shrugged a little as she started typing on her computer.

“What if she doesn’t?”

“What? Win? I don’t know. Probably just gets a lump of coal or something.” Roxy moved her hands as if confused why Dirk even asked her. “You want her mother to eat her or something?”

“Maybe.” Dirk made an unimpressed expression as he pulled out an ice pop and shoved it into his mouth. “I want something terrible to happen to her at least.”

“We all know you do.” Roxy pat the top of her computer as if it was the same as patting Dirk’s head. “For now Jakey-boy is safe and sound back in merry ol’ Englishland.”

“Yeah.” Dirk sighs thinking about how he was supposed to be there too. It was annoying to think that there was a small chance that he could have been there if he had just grit his teeth and put on the damn safety goggles. Now he was sitting in a never ending nightmare that was broken shades if he wore them at school. So on a daily bases his eyes burned and he was always much more exhausted than he ever was back home.

“So, how’s Dave been?”

“Alright. The minute we get home from school he shuts himself up in his room and talks to Karkat and John. Karkat might visit.” Dirk moved back to his room to sit on his bed again. “I don’t know what else you expected to hear.”

“I don’t know. It’s hard to figure out what to talk about with you.” Roxy pouted. “You’re so miserable but you won’t tell your brother about the bullying and you won’t talk to Jake. Dirk! Think about what time it is for him right now!” Roxy frowned at Dirk. “It's like, five in the morning!”

“Jake usually gets up at five in the morning.” Dirk shrugged.

“He probably hasn’t adjusted that fast! He left like two days ago.” Roxy folded her arms across her chest. “You’re going to talk to him. I’m adding him to the call.” she moved her arms to do as she said, ignoring Dirk when he asked that she didn’t do it but it was too late and Jake was in the call. “There!”

“God damn it Roxy, why don’t you listen to anything I say?”

“I know what’s best for you!” Roxy pointed.

“My God!” Jake looked horrified. “Dirk what happened to you?!” he asked loudly.

“Strife-d too hard.” Dirk shrugged. “I’m fine.” Dirk looked away from the screen when Jake started to look like he was unconvinced of Dirk’s lies. “What?”

“I’m going to BRB. I need the lil ladies room and to feed my cat.” Roxy waved a little, putting a post-it over her camera before muting and walking off.

The silence between the two friends was pretty awkward so Jake spoke up first. “Well, how have things been?”

“Alright.” Dirk answered flatly. “You?”

“Pretty good.” Jake nodded. “I, um, well...” Jake scratched the back of his head. “I’ve been trying to talk to you all week you know?”

“Sorry, been busy.”

“I thought as much. I wanted to talk to you about what’s been going on. You know?” Jake looked a bit nervous. “I... broke it off with Vriska.”

“Really now?” Dirk rose an eyebrow and in about two seconds wanted to kick himself. He had just sounded as disinterested in the topic as he possibly could when he was really actually fucking elated and he got free of that black widow.

“Yes. As in many things were were right about her. She was just using me.” Jake gave a sigh and looked a bit hurt. Probably because he was concerned that Dirk didn’t really care at all. “I heard her talking to Terezi about her plans. I waited until I was gone away from her though. I got the feeling she would try to manipulate me if I did it with her in person. It’s very unlike me however I...” Jake trailed off.

“You’d feel better about it if you had backup.” Dirk finished earning a nod from Jake.

“I really miss you.” Jake hung his head a bit. “It's not the same here without you. Well, ‘here’ I mean back in school and all that.” Jake motioned back to his room which was slowly lighting up as the sun rose.

“Yeah, I miss you too.” Dirk admitted with a sigh as he rubbed under his eye. “We could be chillin in your room right now watching shitty Christmas flicks. Too bad my level of cool matters more than science safety.”

“Well, I still think you’re too cool for school.” Jake smiled.

“Oh God. No. I can’t talk to you anymore. That was a really shit joke English. I have to leave.” Dirk rolled away from his computer, earning a laugh from Jake. Dirk sat back up to smile at the screen, watching Jake wipe away a tear of laughter before they began to chatter, neither of them realizing that Roxy had already left the call to let the two of them have their time.

Today was a good day after all. Even as the weather began to pick up and the rain began to pour hard, Dirk couldn’t have felt any better. Jake really was the best thing in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might be super short compared to this one because this one is super long. I'm not sure yet. I'm still writing the next chapter as I write this. I wanted to thank you all again for reading all this and I hope you look forward to the rest as I start to try and draw this to a close. <3


	8. pompeii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adding in a warning for sexual assault. no naked bodies, just someone getting pushy with another person. but the warning has been said! thank you.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

==> track eight: _pompeii_ // **bestille**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dirk’s winter break was spent mostly in his room ignoring Dean while talking to Jake or Roxy. Jake was a bit on the odd side of the hours so Dirk had shifted his sleeping schedule to make up for it. He’d sleep during the day and in the afternoon and evenings he’d be up and ready to sit up and chat all night. on Christmas Eve he and Jake stream watched ‘Jack Frost’ with Micheal Keaton in it. It was pretty horrible but Dirk spent most of the movie staring at the little screen that was Jake. The distance sucked but Dirk had to thank it at the same time. 

Jake was free of Vriska and before he had left he’d been willing to kiss him. Dirk really wanted to grab him through the computer and just kiss the hell out of him. 

The winter season came and passed. Once Dirk returned to school Caliborn started up again. It was nearing summer so it seemed as if he was really going at it though he had been avoiding Dirk’s face now. It was all body checks and hair pulling. It looked like this was going to keep up until the end of the year until one day Caliborn decided to demand something else out of Dirk and it was an odd request. 

“You want me to do what?” Dirk rose his eyebrow. 

“You fucking heard me!” Caliborn sneered. “Draw these two being ‘intimate’ and close.” Caliborn stressed, shoving a photo at Dirk though he had yet to look at it.

“Like... sex?” Dirk questioned slowly. 

“NO! Like holding hands and-” Caliborn gagged a little. “Caring for each other.” 

Dirk took the photo slowly, waiting for a fist to fly but it never came. He turned his eyes to the photo only to grow alarmed that it was a photo of Roxy and Jane. “Who are these two?” he questioned suspiciously. Where the fuck had this asshole gotten this?

“Just two bitches I want you to fucking draw. Don’t ask stupid questions!” Caliborn rose a fist. “You going to deny me?!” 

Dirk didn’t like that Caliborn had this photo. Dirk knew it was Roxy and Jane because he had taken this photo for Roxy himself. This was really shady and horribly worrying. For now he’d draw something and then text Roxy about the photo.

“Okay.” Dirk didn’t even want to explain that his art wasn’t the best. He just pulled out a paper and pencil to start drawing something. As he drew Caliborn started telling him what to do and it eventually turned into some kind of weird comic with Jane eating too much cake. It was about to get worse but the bell rang for them to go home. 

“That’s enough then.” Caliborn said as he took the papers and the photo back. “For being a good sport I won’t kick your ass tomorrow.” he gave a wave before he left to go do God knows what with the drawings. 

Dirk shuddered a bit, a bit sick from the interaction and how nice Caliborn was when he was asking for it. Well, nice was a loosely used term. He’d still been an asshole but not as much as normal. Once Dirk was outside and he had Dave in the car he paused to send a text to Roxy. Message sent he started up the car and drove them home. 

Once they walked into the apartment his phone went off with Roxy’s reply. He didn’t have time to read it however as Dean spoke up. The voice was alarming as they usually didn’t see him. “Holy shit don’t fuckin’ do that!” Dirk frowned. 

“What?” 

“Say anything. What the fuck are you even doing here?” Dave was clearly pissed off that Dean was even here. 

“Getting shit together. I have to leave to Singapore next week.” Dean said as he signed some papers. 

“Uh-huh.” Dirk rolled his eyes as he went back to his phone to get to Roxy about the creep with her photo.

“You’ve managed to actually keep out of trouble so I’m sending you back for Jamie to watch you.” Dean explained as he turned a paper over. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone so I can’t just leave you here.” Dirk and Dave both froze and looked at Dean as if he had not only grown a second but a third head as well. “What?” 

“Are you fucking shitting me?” Dirk was pissed. It was as if Dean had just ripped them up from their school and home because he wanted to punish them then send them back. He was never around to watch them while they had been with him and now this? “You should have just fucking left us there to start with!” 

“You know why I couldn’t.” Dean shook his head as he checked something on the laptop in front of him. 

“No. Fuck you!” Dirk slammed the lid of the computer closed. “We’ve been dealing with the worst form of shit since you dragged us out here! You didn’t need to move us at all!” 

“If you don’t back the fuck off I’ll send you to a military school instead.” Dean warned, pushing Dirk’s hand away to open his computer again. “I couldn’t leave you two there since I had no documentation of an agreement with Jamie to have her care for you while I worked.” Dean explained as he wrote on his computer. “I’ve been working with the social worker who we saw and Jamie to work out what I needed to so that she would be your temporary guardian while I work away.” Dean went into more detail. The papers were finally processed officially yesterday. So you’ll be moving back before the week is over. I’ve already arranged for a moving truck and a train to take you back.”

Dirk looked over Dean looking disgusted that he had played this game with them. ‘Official’ shit and ‘temporary’ were thrown out but Dirk had to wonder if that was just because Dean was wait for Dirk to turn eighteen so he didn’t have to care for him legally anymore. He’d probably sign Dave off to Dirk and give him money to just make sure that Dirk would be appropriate to ‘care’ for Dave in the end. Dean only ever took on the role of their guardian to do as their parents had asked. “Fucking fantastic.” Dirk sneered before he left, slamming the door to his room” He was only angry because Dean didn’t give a shit about them. He put all his effort into getting rid of them and now here they were. 

Dirk paced his room for a bit, only pausing when there was a knock on his door. “What?!” he snapped. 

“Bro...” Dave stuck his head in slowly. “Can I come in?” 

“Dave...” Dirk sighed slowly before he sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for Dave to come in. “What?” 

“Do you... not want to leave?” Dave asked, unsure of what Dirk was mad about. Well, no. He understood but he didn’t know how to really express things.

“I do.” Dirk held his head in his hands. “I’ve wanted to go home since the minute we got here.” Dirk looked to Dave. “I’m just pissed at him. I just know he’s been putting us off and making us suffer for no damn reason.” Dirk’s leg bounced as he calmed a bit. “I can already see where the next year is going to head from here as well.” Dirk sighed as he laid back in his bed. 

“At least we get to go home.” Dave worried his bottom lip. 

“You’re nervous?” 

“No. Why would I be?” Dave quipped however after a minute he hung his head. “So I’ve been like, chatting both Karkat and John up, right? Like... it’s been a fucking wild ride and we have somehow come to a situation where they both agreed they like me and each other and... I have no fucking clue what I’m doing.” 

“Hold on. What?” 

“The awkward triangle has become less awkward and more confusing at this point.” Dave looked to Dirk. “We’ve basically come to like, an agreement that we should all move in together after school and and shit.” Dave pushed his hair back. “This was all talked about last night. By the way.” 

“So, you managed to actually get the poly shit to work out?” Dirk wasn’t sure if he was impressed or not at this point. 

“Yeah. I guess so.” Dave stared out the window. “How the fuck?” 

“That’s what I’m interested in. I’m sure the whole twenty people who would read this shitty novel we’ve managed to find ourselves written into. Enough breaking the forth wall here though.” Dirk pushed up and looked around his room. He hadn’t really unpacked much. “I don’t know about you but I’m getting this shit taken care of tonight. I’m ready to go fucking home.” 

“Same, yeah.” Dave nodded as he stood and moved from Dirk. “I’ll write everything down in my fuckin’ diary and leave it for you to conveniently find so you can recount how I managed to land my ass with two hot studs.” Dave gave a thumbs up and walked out of the room to pack up and get ready to leave.

“Hey!” Dirk called making Dave stop a moment. “Let’s not tell people. Make it a Strider grand re-entrance, yeah?”

“And you think you’re cool. I see you for what you really are you fucking nerd.” Dave flipped Dirk off before smiling. “Yeah. I like the idea. Time to be sneaky as fuck.” 

“Good man.” Dirk smirked before he started to get started on packing his shit. He was going home and the first thing he was going to do was find Jake and kiss the fuck out of him. It was long overdue at this point and he wasn’t going to let the chance slip by him again.

==>

Dirk spent the night packing up and talking to Jake, Jane, and Roxy over pester. He hadn’t even told Roxy that he was going to be coming back home because he wanted to surprise his friends so badly. He was just going to show up to school. He’d have to be careful not to let Jake know he was the one moving back in. 

To counter it Dirk actually started feeding the lie that someone had bought the house and was moving in sometime next week. That would work out right? He nodded to himself as Jake did one of his *emotes* as he always did them expressing that he was disappointed in this news.

He and Dave had to go to school one more day but the next day they were getting on a train to send them home. Again Dirk’s car would be one of the last things to get to the house. He hated this but it would be easier to lie about not being the one to move in next door. To he walked into the building with Dave, both of them having left their shades in Dirk’s car, Dirk was clearly pleased about this being the last day. If he could somehow appease Caliborn one more day he’d never see the shit again and go home without having a new bruise.

As Dirk moved to his first class he took his seat in the middle and let out a breath, no attacks so far. He could only hope that this would continue. After class finally started there was no sign of Caliborn and Dirk let out a sigh of relief from it. The day carried on as possibly the most normal day Dirk had ever had there, people still sneered at him and called him shit names as he walked by but there was no one running up to punch him in the back of the head or mess with him. 

When the day finally ended Dirk made a beeline for his car looking to not put his good luck to waste. Once he was in his car he would be safe and he would never have to worry about that shit anymore. However before he could get to his car he saw Caliborn standing there. “Fuck.” Dirk hissed before walking closer. “Can I help you?” 

Caliborn looked over to Dirk then walked to him, eyes locked on Dirk’s. When he got close enough he punched Dirk in the stomach, making Dirk groan and double over a bit. Caliborn then grabbed him by the neck to slam him into the car next to them. It set the car alarm off but that wasn’t the most horrifying thing, what was horrifying was Caliborn slamming his mouth onto Dirk’s in a forced and disgusting kiss. So much for sharing firsts with Jake. this kiss was forced and Caliborn was clearly trying to show he was the one in charge. Dirk could taste blood in this kiss and from the feeling he acquired a new injury from this encounter.

It took a minute of struggling for Dirk to shove Caliborn off of him but the push didn’t last long, he body checked Dirk against the car again before pulling his hair back to make Dirk look at him. “You’re mine from this day on got it?” Dirk glared at Caliborn, the look earning him a shove. “I asked you a fuckin’ question!” 

“Yeah.” Dirk didn’t care what answer he gave Caliborn at this point. He wasn’t going to be here anymore after this so whatever he said didn’t matter.

“Good.” Caliborn smiled and let go of Dirk and pulled out a phone. “Cell number.” he demanded. Dirk thought about putting in a fake number but decided against it, with good reason too. Once he passed back the phone Caliborn called it. Dirk pulled his phone out as it buzzed and Caliborn inspected it before tossing it back. “Tomorrow you better get here early.” Caliborn grinned before he turned to leave at last. Once he was gone Dave approached. 

“You okay?” Dave asked as he watched Dirk wipe away from blood from his newly split lip.

“Yeah. Let’s just get the fuck out of here.” Dirk said as he got into his car. He’d block the number later. For now he just wanted to get the fuck away. They weren’t heading back to the apartment from here, they were going right to the train station to go home at last. Dirk put on his shades and took off, breaking the speed limits more than usual to just get away. 

Once they finished with bag checks they were on the train and Dirk all but collapsed in the seat. He rubbed hit mouth again and turned his eyes to look out the window as people loaded. His phone buzzed and he took time to look at it. It was Caliborn. 

**I’LL BE EXPECTING YOu NICE AND EARLY TOMORROW. I’VE GOT BIG PLANS FOR THE BOTH OF uS.**

Dirk stared at the message with a disgusted expression. He wouldn’t respond now. He’d wait until the train was moving just to be sure that the little bastard couldn’t do anything like show up. The train was due to take off in twenty minutes. He just needed to wait. 

After about five minutes he got another message. 

**YOu BETTER RESPOND! I EXPECT YOu TO BE AN OBEDIENT BOYFRIND!**

Dirk frowned again, the message coming over the intercom that they would be leaving in fifteen minutes. Still too early so he ignored the message and put his phone done again.

Another minute passed and his phone buzzed once more. Checking the message he felt a very rare sense of panic raise in his chest. 

**WHAT DO YOu THINK YOu’RE DOING AT THAT TRAIN STATION?? YOu THINK YOu CAN LEAVE?? YOu HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!!**

Dirk gripped his phone tightly and finally replied. 

**Fuck off. I’m not going to meet with you again. For the record you kiss like shit.**

The message sent Dirk blocked it from his phone and sat back, willing the train to hurry. Across from him Dave watched and could sense what was going on. “Dirk.” Dave called, earning his brother’s attention. “Calm down.”

“I’m chill.” Dirk said. 

“You look like you’re about to lose your shit.” 

“I just want to be out of here.” Dirk’s leg bounced. That ten minutes dragged on forever then finally the train moved. As it started to roll out Dirk spotted Caliborn rushing up to the platform. It was all too satisfying to flip him off as they pulled away and started their way home. Dirk already felt better now. Caliborn was out of his life and he was finally going home. Closing his eyes Dirk let out a sigh and picked his phone up. He deleted the messages from Caliborn and decided to text Jake instead. Talking with him would help make everything better.


	9. freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and in this we all have fun and think about good things because i've already written chapter ten and you all need something really nice before that thing comes up. Enjoy! \o/ I should note I am a sad person and live in California and have never been to any of the areas I've written about. I've just been abusing the fuck out of google. anyway. enjoy!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

==> track nine: _freaking out_ // **mystery skulls**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The train was set to take over a day to return back home. Outside the window Dirk watched as unfamiliar forests and cities passed by outside. It started to rain as they moved through Oregon but the rain seemed to have no intention of letting up as they moved into Washington. In fact, the rain gained a partner in thunder as they finally approached the city. This wasn’t good.

Dirk turned his phone back on to check for messages expecting something from someone but no one had left him any messages. It was a school day but with this thundering weather Dirk highly doubted that one particular person had made it out of his bed this morning. 

“Do we even have anything at the house?” Dave turned to Dirk as they waited under the awning for the taxi to show up to take them home. 

“There’s some stuff there.” Dirk locked his phone to shove it in his pocket. “No beds though. Dean said to stay at Granny-English’s until all of our stuff got here.”

“When did he say that?” 

“He sent me a text.” Dirk shrugged as he pulled his coat closer. “Feels good to be home already.” Dirk sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had on the sweater he’d stolen from Roxy. 

“Yeah. John and Karkat are going to shit themselves.” Dave smiled a little. 

“No doubt.” Dirk smirked as he reached a hand over to mess Dave’s hair. “Keep in mind I don’t care what kind of crazy shit you get into, just keep the three-way quiet back at home. Okay? I don’t need to hear that shit. Or you can just give me a warning and I’ll chill at Jake’s.”

“I could say the same shit about you!” Dave frowned and shoved Dirk’s hair away. “You’re going right in for it aren’t you?” 

“Hmmmmmm?” Dirk dragged out a very long hum as if avoiding the question. 

“I’m not stupid. You’ve got a stupid grin on your face all day.” Dave rolled his eyes. 

Dirk messed with Dave’s hair until he got a punch to the arm as the taxi rolled up at along last. Once the two were in the taxi set off. They were still a few hours from home. The weather started to get worse as they got closer and the thunder turned into lightening crashing across the sky. Over the taxi driver’s radio there was a warning in effect for all residents to go to the high school until the storm passed. 

Well, it wasn’t home just yet but everyone would be able to see them at once this way. The taxi driver would also have to stay until the storm passed but that wasn’t any concern of Dirk’s. Once they got there he pulled up his hood and ran into the building with Dave to get out of the rain quickly. Once they were safe Dirk looked around. There were people all over, a lot of crying children and parents trying to calm them. 

As the brother’s walked along the hall to the lights over head began to flicker causing more panic among the people. Once they made it into the auditorium it was a mess of chatter mixed with crying kids and adults trying to calm them. “Could be a better place to meet up again.” Dirk shook his head, still hiding in the hood. 

“Looks like everyone’s all grouped up.” Dave pointed across the room to where he could see Jamie and John’s dad speaking. “Let’s go.” Dirk nodded following his brother toward the group. Everyone was in a little circle talking save for Jake. Dirk knew where he was though, there was a rather large bundle of blankets to the right of the group. 

Roxy had just made some kind of joke and fell back laughing only to look right up at Dirk. Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to shout however Dirk put up a finger to his mouth to keep her quiet. She kicked up to speak excitedly with the group to distract the rest as Dirk moved over to sit next to Jake. One he was settled Dave made his way into the group and sit like nothing was different. 

John didn’t seem to notice at all. He just kept talking and talking while Karkat started hard at Dave after he removed his hood. “Ok! I have the best joke here. Ready? Is there a hole in your shoe?” John pointed to Dave. 

“No.” He answered shaking his head. 

“Then how’d you get your foot in...it...Dave?” John said slowly before he started to grin like crazy. At once Dave was tackled by both Karkat and John with happy squeals and curses about why didn’t he tell them. 

While that happened Dirk’s attention was on Jake. He slowly lifted the head of the blanket to look in from the top. Jake curled up tighter pressing his phone to his face as he seemed to be trying to send a message even though the storm had knocked out all reception. “I’m not coming out.” Jake pouted. “I don’t care about what kind of fun is going on.” 

“Oh? Not even for me?” Dirk questioned with a sly grin. “I guess I’ll just get back on the train and go back to LA.” he sighed and lowered the blanket again however Jake quickly moved to throw himself on Dirk with a happy shout. 

“DIRK!” Jake wrapped his arms around the other and hugged him tightly. “Dirk, Dirk, Dirk--” Jake repeated the name over and over again as he buried his face in the nape of Dirk’s neck as he sent the both of them falling back to he ground. Dirk laughed a bit as he returned the hug as well, leaning his head into Jake’s. 

“I missed you too.” Dirk chuckled and lightly rubbed the small of Jake’s back. 

“I missed you so much.” Jake muttered, showing no signs of getting off of Dirk until the thunder sounded outside and he flinched. It reminded Jake that they were in the middle of a large room surrounded by a lot of people. Pulling back he smiled at Dirk, looking like he was crying a little. “When did you come back? Why didn’t you say you were?” 

“I wanted to surprise you guys.” Dirk smiled. “We got back today.”

“Are you just visiting or...?” Jake was hesitant to ask. 

“Perma-stay bro.” Dirk nodded up to Jamie who was smiling at them. “Your gran’s going to be ‘watching’ us while our bro is in Singapore. I’ll talk about that shit later.” Dirk moved and wrapped an arm around Jake’s shoulder. “We’ll be staying with you until our shit gets here. We took the train so we got here pretty quick in comparison. Don’t need to stop to sleep.” Dirk grinned, his lip cracking a little so he let up. 

“Gran you never told me!” 

“I thought that he would.” Jamie shrugged a little with a smile before turning to talking with John’s father and Roxy’s mom. 

“You both are horrible.” Jake pouted. “What happened to your lip?” 

“Hm? Oh. Some asshole was fucking with me and caught me off guard.” Dirk told a half truth. “No need to worry about him anymore.” Dirk leaned back on his palms as he looked at Jake. “I didn’t want to tell you because I wanted to see how surprised you’d be. I do have to admit I didn’t expect to get tackled to the ground like that.” 

“I really missed you, you big dope!” Jake swatted Dirk before he made an alarmed noise as he lights turned off after a very loud clap of thunder that actually shook the building. In a moment Jake was back under the cover of blankets. “Not a word Strider!” 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Dirk shook his head softly before he looked over as the group shifted a little to include them. “So, how long as this been going on?” 

“Pretty long while. The rain’s been all day but they didn’t start ordering people in until about noon. Canceled the rest of classes and shit too.” Roxy explained. “You’re coming back to school right?” 

“Just a week left though, why would you?” John pouted. 

“What else are we going to do? Dave shrugged. “Sit at home and jack off all day? Nah. I’d rather listen to teachers drone on about shit.” Dave answered. 

“Yeah I’m feeling the same.” Dirk nodded even if what he wanted to do was relax and just chill out hardcore. Dirk was still sore after the fun bullshit Caliborn put him through in the last minute. 

“I’ll be glad to have you come back.” Jake smiled. “Pity we missed this prom.” 

“There’s always next year.” Dirk winked.

“Yes!” Roxy jumped up excitedly. “We’re planning next year right now. Everyone will be able to go. Fuck yaaaaas!” Roxy was far to giddy about this but Dirk could understand her excitement. 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Dirk nodded. After that a lot of idle chatter went around, rounding back into the bad jokes. 

Jake kept half out of the safety of blankets, holding onto Dirk’s arm each time the thunder sounded. By the time it was time to sleep the nights were back but dimmed for people to rest. Dirk couldn’t sleep however, he was sitting there watching Jake while resisting the urge to reach across the way to touch his face.

Nearing five in the morning Dirk decided to get up and take a little walk. Some people were already getting up to go home after the rain had let up at long last. Well, mostly. As Dirk stood outside in the chilly morning weather a list misting was still falling but there was a break in the clouds on the horizon and the sun was starting to come up. 

Color began to fill the world here and Dirk realized how much he missed it here. Not just because this is where Jake was, but also because it was alive and everything was fresh and clean. Dirk closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, just standing there as he listened for the birds to sound off as it all came to life again. This was much better than the city and sirens that he had gotten used to over the months he spent away. 

“Enjoying the morning?” Jake sounded from behind him. Dirk turned to look at Jake with a smile. 

“You know me. Ever the morning person. Assuming I’ve stayed up all night the night before.” Dirk joked as he looked behind Jake as a family left. 

“Why don’t we speak over there?” Jake pointed to the bleachers not too far from where they stood. “Less likely to have people run into us with children.” 

“You know me and my disdain for tiny humans.” Dirk nodded as he moved over to the bleachers with Jake. “So... I’m home.” Dirk shrugged a little. 

“I’m glad of it.” Jake smiled. “I really missed talking to you like this.” Jake reached a hand forward to touch Dirk’s arm. “Being able to actually touch you and all that.” Jake withdrew his hand to put it in pocket. 

Dirk nodded, agreeing with Jake about the state of things and then they fell into an awkward silence. As they stood there Dirk mulled over the last time they had spoke face to face and he wanted to pick it back up. He wanted to grab Jake’s face and kiss the fuck out of him. “So yeah.”

“About the last time we spoke...” Jake looked down. “I wanted to apologize in person about the way I acted. I was panicking and not thinking clearly.” Jake looked up at Dirk. “You know me better than I know myself sometimes you know? I would have been very disappointed in myself if I had kissed you then. Even if I didn’t stay with her I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself for being that kind of a person.” 

“I know.” Dirk nods. 

“So thank you.” Jake smiled. “You’re my best pal.”

“Keep talking to me like that and I’ll have to bro-fist you into the next century.” Dirk joked. “You don’t need to tank me or whatever. I didn’t really want to make-out with someone who had a quarter bottle of Fireball sloshing around their stomach. That’s a recipe for something gross to happen.” Dirk shook his head. 

“Ah, yes. That would have probably gone poorly. I didn’t hold it done very well after you did leave.” Jake patted his stomach a little. “My gran thought my hangover the next day was great fun and invited me to have come brandy with her the next week. I passed.” 

“Aw, you should have done it. Nothing like kicking it with your gran and getting wasted while talking all British and shit.” 

“You’re horrible.” Jake shook his head. 

“You love me.” Dirk teased. 

“I do.” Jake admitted, a blush creeping across his face. “I really do.” he turned his eyes from Dirk. Dirk could feel his heart start pounding in his chest as he swallowed thickly. Dirk had suspected that he could actually do it this time, really confess and everyone, do it properly, but again Jake beat him to the punch.

“I thought about it a lot. I missed you so much it made my chest hurt, and some nights I’d cry after talking to you because it wasn’t the same.” Jake let out a sigh before looking up at Dirk with a teary smile, cheeks completely red. All Dirk wanted to do was grab Jake and hold him close. Fuck how did he manage to do this all the time? “I confessed it all to gran over dinner one night and she helped me realize that I really do love you.” Jake twisted his fingers around the edge of his shirt. “That I’ve loved you for a while.” 

Dirk let out a sigh before turning his eyes away from Jake. He stared at nothing in-particular for a minute or so before he reached to push his shades up out of his face. Once they were up in his hair he reached for Jake and tipped his face up to close the distance between them. He didn’t kiss right away though, he looked at Jake with a smile. “I’ve loved you a long time too.” Dirk admitted before finally kissing Jake. It was sweet and it made Dirk feel as if he were flying. 

Everything horrible that happened over the last few months was gone and he felt like everything was alright. He wrapped an arm around Jake’s middle as he moved his other arm to cup the back of Jake’s neck to hold him close as the kiss was returned and Jake wrapped his arms around him as well. After what felt like the longest and most blissful minute of his life. When they separated Dirk kept his forehead pressed to Jake’s and just stared at him. He didn’t want to move from here. It was too good that this moment was actually here and happening.

“That was... pretty spectacular.” Jake sighed as he moved to rest his head on Dirk’s shoulder. “I’m stupidly happy right now.” 

“Same.” Dirk smiled a bit as he moved his hand from Jake’s neck to his hair to just hold him close. He looked up at the sky as the sun beat away the clouds and turned inky gray to soft blue. This was perfect and nothing could ruin this moment. “I love you, Jake.”

“And I love you, Dirk.” Jake returned giving Dirk a squeeze before he started to get a bit giddy. “I can’t believe this. I’m just, I’m so happy I can barely contain myself. Look at us. Who’d have thought we’d manage this?” 

“Not many I think.” Dirk eased up on his hold to let Jake look up at him. “So... I probably know this answer but, do you want to date?” 

“Yes!” Jake grinned. “Like you really had to ask!” Jake shook his head. 

“Yeah but having you say it just makes it better.” Dirk smirked before cupping his face to kiss Jake again. It was just as amazing as the first and he was sure that each and every time he kissed Jake it would also be amazing. After standing out in the cold morning for a while longer they decided to head back inside, holding hands as they approached their slowly waking group. 

Everyone was quickly waken when Roxy pointed at the two walking toward them and shouted,” ABOUT TIME YOU LOVEBIRDS. EVERYONE’S BEEN WAITING FOR IT.” 

“Roxy please!” Jake’s face reddened as he gripped Dirk’s hand tighter. 

“Grats on finally hooking up.” Dave gave a thumbs up of his own. 

“Congratulations!” John cheered before clapping his hands and encouraging others to join. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me. I’m leaving. Nope.” Dirk threw a hand up and moved to walk away again, dragging Jake with him as more people unknowingly joined in for whatever reason they had to do so. “I can’t believe this shit. Nope.” 

Behind them Dirk could hear Jamie laugh while Dave teased them again. The clapping soon faded away and everyone went home. The town began to clean up from the storm and everything began to normalize.

The only thing that wasn’t the same was that Jake and Dirk never had any space between them and if they couldn’t press to one another their hands were clasped together. All was right with the world and nothing horrible could ever happen again.

==>

Today was the last day of school for the summer, it was a hot humid day and no one was in their proper class. Teacher had gotten together to do a last day BBQ for their students and while the sticky weather made things lazy and gross, people were still out and playing games. There was a small pickup game for the soccer team and students going on while the BBQ went on. 

Dirk was working as a forward and he wanted nothing more than to take off his shirt and douse himself in water. That wasn’t acceptable however so he had to settle with picking at his shirt to get some airflow going while he waited for the play to start. His eyes wandered across the field to Jake while looked as hot and worn out as Dirk was now. 

Dirk pulled his eyes from Jake as the play started and he moved fast to try and intercept the ball to make the goal. Jake was on it first and he was quick, popping it up to hit it with his head to send it flying to Dirk. Dirk jumped up to catch the ball with his chest and kneed it before popping it up again to kick it hard to the next player. They kept the ball going in the air for a while like this until it went back to Jake. In seconds Jake launched it into the goal and made the final score. 

“Yes!” Jake let out a shout before he did a little run around the goal. “Eat that!” He pointed to the other team. It had been a fairly mixed team on both sides, each had casual students and soccer team players though Jake was admittedly the best and Dirk was number two. If he cared about sports Dirk would have been giving Jake a real run for his money. “Good game guys! I’m going to call this my last one!” Jake waved. 

“I’m out too then.” Dirk rose his hand. “I’m a tech kind of guy. I can’t take all this running around.” It was a huge lie but he wanted to glue himself to Jake’s side again. It had barely been a week since they started dating but it was so good and Dirk could barely remember being gone.

“You were really amazing out there.” Jake commented with a breathy tone as he grabbed a water and passed one to Dirk. 

“You were better.” Dirk countered. “Surprisingly I don’t handle balls as well as you do.”

“Ha. Ha. Mr. Strider. You’re so funny.” Jake said as dryly a she could before he down half the bottle of water. “Well, what should we do?” 

“Hmm. Well, we could always go to the showers and see what getting naked leads to.” Dirk moved his shades down to wink at Jake who could only blush. 

“Dirk please.” 

“I’m just teasing. No need to get all flustered. Even if you’re really cute when you panic like that.” Dirk smiled before he moved away to move his sunglasses and dumb water over his head. Wet hair be damned, he was dying in this humidity. 

“You’re so mean.” Jake pouted. “So, about that camping trip we were going to do...” Jake trailed off. “My parents want me back for the summer.” 

“Seriously?” Dirk pushed his hair back from his face. “If it isn’t one thing ruining trips it’s another.” 

“You are right.” Jake nodded. “However, would it be possible to convince you to come with me?” Jake toed the grass. “If your brother allows it this time.” 

“Well, considering your gran is the one in charge this time I’m pretty sure I can clear it.” Dirk smiled before moving over to Jake to nudge him a little. “What do you think?” 

“I believe we have a great trip ahead of us.” Jake smiled as he moved a hand up to try and put Dirk’s hair in it’s proper place. Dirk took this chance to catch Jake in a kiss. “You’re insatiable.”

“You’re not mistaken.” Dirk smiled before pulling back. “Let’s get some food. We’re almost done for the day. I think our shit should be here today too.” Dirk said as he looked at his phone to check his messages. “Yeah.”

“ I’ll help move everything back!” 

“I’m sure you will.” Dirk smiled as he moved to lead them to the BBQ area. As they got closer Roxy waved them down and they sat around eating and enjoying day. By the time school ended for the summer they agreed to meet the next day for a movie. For now Dirk, Dave, Jake, John, and Karkat pile into Dirk’s car and headed back to the house to get moved back in at long last. 

The afternoon was spent movie boxes into the house then shorting out where the boxes went. They spent the night ordering pizza and watching a movie Which ended with Dirk and Jake in Dirk’s room putting his things back where they belonged. Jake took the whiteboard from the window and looked at it fondly before he set it on Dirk’s desk. “Its good to be back in here.” 

“Yeah.” Dirk agreed, fitting his billiard sheets back onto his bed. “I missed this stupid room. I do wish the old carpet was in here.” Dirk kicked at the floor. “He put in new floors and shit, I bet he was gearing up to really sell it.”

“Well, he didn’t.” Jake moved to sit on the edge of Dirk’s bed. “So let’s ignore what might have happened and focus on what’s going on right now?” Jake smiled before crossing his legs. “I do have to say I don’t miss that motor oil smell from all your confounded robo-dealings.”

“I guess that’s not for everyone.” Dirk said as he crawled under his desk to reattach his computer wires. “I’ll try to keep my ‘robo-dealings’ in the garage from now on.” 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Jake smiled before he got up to look over the mess of wires. “Need help?” 

“Yeah, grab the wires as I shove them up.” Dirk said as he started to poke wires up from under the desk. Once they were done Dirk pulled out from under the desk he sat up to turn his computer on and make sure he had everything put on right. 

“All set?” Jake questioned, leaning over to look. 

“Yeah. Looks like it.” Dirk nodded before turning to Jake to kiss his cheek. “Thanks.” Jake couldn’t help but smile and wrap his arms around Dirk’s shoulders. “So when did your gran want you home?” 

“I can stay over. She knows we wouldn’t do anything too dangerous.” Jake teased. 

“Maybe not but we could always get up to something naughty.” Dirk teased as he moved from his chair to place his hands on Jake’s hips. 

“You would say something like that.” Jake rolled his eyes while he shook his head but he didn’t move away which only encouraged Dirk to guide Jake back to his bed. “You’re... serious aren’t you?” Jake blushed a little as he looked down at Dirk’s chest.

“If you don’t want to that’s fine.” Dirk moved his hands up from Jake’s hips to his sides instead. “If you think it’s too fact that’s understandable.” 

“We’ve known one another for years.” Jake shook his head. “You’ve been my best bro for so long.” Jake moved his hands to Dirk’s arms. “So I don’t mind.”  
Dirk smiled and leaned in to kiss Jake once before he moved back to sit at his chair. “That’s it?” 

“For now.” Dirk smirked as he launched his pesterchum to a slew of offline messages from Roxy, Jane, Jake, and an unfamiliar name. Dirk cleared the most of the messages but paused at the unfamiliar one. “Who the fuck...?” Dirk questioned as Jake looked on over his shoulder. 

“undyingUmbrage?” Jake repeated as they both scanned over the message, Dirk’s stomach clenching as he realized who it was.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] started jeering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

uu: SO YOu THINK YOu’RE FREE OF ME JuST BECAuSE YOu RAN AWAY?  
uu: I ALREADY KNOW WHERE YOu ARE AND I’M COMING FOR YOu. JuST YOu WAIT.

\-- undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering timaeusTestified [TT] \--

“Who was that?” Jake questioned as Dirk closed the window and blocked the user before he shut his computer down and stood. 

“No one you need to worry about. He’s just bluffing.” Dirk brushed it off. 

“Dirk.” Jake took hold of his hand and made Dirk look at him. It was clear he was worried and Dirk wanted to answer but how could he? He let out a sigh and moved to hug Jake close. “Do you really not want to tell me?” 

“I really don’t.” Dirk nodded. “Its just pouring salt on an open wound.” 

“You’re worrying me a little.” Jake chewed his bottom lip. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Dirk sighed and buried his face in Jake’s shoulder. “But telling you doesn’t do anything. He’s not going to show up here. He’s just bluffing. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Dirk moved back to give Jake a kiss. “I promise that its all alright.” Jake stared at Dirk for a few minutes before he nodded and let it go, instead he buried his face in Dirk’s chest and hugged him close with a sigh. 

“Just don’t lie to me okay?” Jake begged. 

“Little fibs for romantic reasons only, promise.” Dirk poked the small of Jake’s back. 

“I’ll allow it.” Jake nodded. “How about for now we see about some popcorn and a movie?” 

“Sounds like a good Friday night to me.” Dirk said as he let go of Jake and lead them out of the room.

==>

As the summer really started Dirk, Dave, and Jake finished getting everything set to where it used to be. It wasn’t the same as it used to be but it was indeed home. Dirk wouldn’t get to enjoy it long though as he packed a few bags worth of clothes and things to go with Jake back to his family’s home in Cardiff. 

Their flight was set to leave at four in the morning so of course Dirk didn’t sleep the night before. Instead he stayed up working on his AR while Jake dozed away in his bed. As much as Dirk wanted to snuggle the fuck out of Jake it wouldn’t help him to lay down now. He’d end up sleeping too much and cause trouble. Instead he let Jake doze off until a call came to his phone from Jamie. 

It was time to go. Dirk woke Jake up and they headed out to meet with Jamie but not before Dirk woke Dave to remind him he was leaving. “Don’t be a lil shit while I’m gone.” Dirk warned him. 

“Fuck m’off.” Dave spoke into his pillow and went back to sleep. The parting done Dirk left to join Jamie and Jake outside to head off to the airport. After a long check in and another long wait around for loading to start. 

“You two behave yourselves alright?” Jamie smiled as she gave both of them a hug. 

“As if we’d get into any trouble.” Jake laughed. 

“I don’t know about Jake but I’m going to piss on Big Ben or something.” Dirk joked. 

“Dirk please! That’s in /London/ first of all.” Jake sighed. 

“What? We’re going to do this whole trip without you showing me around? What a pleb.” Dirk teased. 

“Ple- pleb? Are you serious?” 

“I’ve been brushing up on my British lingo.” Dirk dusted his shoulders as he teased. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Jake shook his head. 

“I’m just trying to be ready for things.” Dirk explained with a shrug. With that they boarded their flight and waited for take off. Once the plane was in the air Dirk leaned on Jake before passing out. He woke up about half through their flight and spent the rest of the time talking with Jake about stupid little things. When they finally touched down again. 

“God that took forever.” Dirk groaned as he stretched his hands over his head midway through the departure gate. 

“Really? I think that’s the shortest flight I’ve ever been on.” Jake laughed. “I do suppose I’m used to the nonsense of flying often though.” Jake hummed as he lead Dirk over to customs and had their passports stamped before walking out to the woman holding up a sign with Jake’s name. 

“Every time.” Jake shook his head before walking to the woman. “Mum please. You do this all the time.” 

“I know but I just can’t help but have it each time!” Jake’s mother smiled brightly before looking at Dirk. “It’s nice to actually meet you in person Dirk.” Jake’s mother offered her hand which Dirk took with a firm shake. “Firm shake. My husband is going to like you.”

“I would hope to impress.” Dirk smiled, not making a joke beyond that. He didn’t know if Jake had told them about him just yet. The three shuddered a while before Jake’s mother lead the way to their car and drove them home. Jake could barely contain his excitement as they finally got to the English mansion.

“He is home right?” Jake questioned his mother. When she answered that he was Jake mentioned wishing to speak with them both before dinner. She agreed to get his father while the two put their bags away in Jake’s room.

“This place is stupid big, bro.” Dirk commented as they walked the long halls toward the far end of the hall which finally lead into Jake’s room. “Jake, this isn’t a bedroom. This is a studio apartment what the fuck.” Dirk shook his head while looking around the room which included a bathroom and a small fridge. “Remind me why you live with your grandma?” 

“Because it’s safer for me and I don’t get bothered due to my father’s title as often.” Jake tossed his bag on his bed. It was stupidly large as well. They’d both fit on it easily and from the looks of it, it was probably really comfortable. Dirk couldn’t help as his mind wondered to fucking Jake on that bed. He shook his head as he tossed his bag on the floor just in time for a man to come up with a trolly hauling the rest of their things. “If I’d never gone to school with you we wouldn’t be here though would we?” Jake moved over to take their things before bidding the maid fair well. Once he was gone Jake turned to Dirk and pointed at a dresser. “You can put your things there.”

“And here I was just going to live out of my luggage.” Dirk joked. They set to unpacking their bags. Once they were done Dirk followed Jake to head to a sitting room where his parents sat waiting. 

“Welcome home Jake.” His father greeted them, shaking Dirk’s hand before they sat and exchanged some general pleasantries. After a few minutes Jake stood and blurted out without looking at his parents. 

“Dirk and I are dating!” The room fell silent and Dirk sat there staring at Jake. Why had he just done that? Weren’t they supposed to tiptoe around the gay thing for a bit longer before admitting to their relationship? 

Across from them Jake’s father stared at Jake before turning his eyes to Dirk. “Not exactly what I was expecting to hear.” he said slowly. “Do we have to have you two sleep in separate rooms then?” 

“Its not as if they’ll make a child if they do anything.” Jake’s mother slapped her husband’s arm. “I appreciate you telling us though Jake.” she smiled. 

Jake deflated quickly, falling back into his seat with a sigh. “I was worrying for nothing.”

“You could have told me.” Dirk sighed. 

“I didn’t want you to worry about it.” Jake explained with a smile. The chatter turned friendly there and by the end of the night the two trudged upstairs to collapse into bed without anytime to change clothes. “At least we’ll be on somewhat a normal schedule here.” Jake muttered as he wiggled closer to Dirk. 

Dirk hummed in agreement as he pulled his arms around Jake and started to doze off already. “G’night.” With that Dirk nodded off at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aren't they so cute and happy? it would be terrible if something happened don't you think? and i don't think i'll be expanding on the relationship that John Dave and Karkat had. I mostly put it in because my very best (husband) friend really enjoyed that when I was hinting at it before so I just kinda said "fuck it" and put it in. so... yeah... I hope that doesn't sound horrible or lazy. I do think they work well, I just have to admit I have no idea what to do to write it. anyway, it's like seven in the morning and I haven't slept yet because I got really caught up writing. I recently read Wondrous Adventures of Harley, English, and Strider by spectralPhobia and I loved it so fucking much. I'm stuck in waiting hell while I wait for the next park. hnnnnng, at any rate, enjoy this! The next chapter is a lot longer because I wanted to make it so. Have a great day guys!


	10. burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for mature because there's something dirty that happens and I'm not saying what. Just enjoy that i can't write porn well. i tired to make it sweet but then I don't do that well. anyway, i got a bit more wordy here. i'm trying to get better at writing again so diving into details is going to maybe happen more often. I dare think the next chapter may be the last but we'll see when i get to writing it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

==> track ten: _burn_ // **ellie goulding**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The days spent with Jake in another country were pretty amazing on their own. Dirk had never been out of the country that he could remember. Dean would tell them of when he was just born and their parents took them to Japan, but of course he didn’t remember such a thing so it didn’t count. Now he was sitting on one of those silly red buses motoring around London talking about all the sights. Jake was far more excited about the tour than Dirk was, which Dirk found funny in a way. This was like Jake’s third home here, his grandfather was another Lord though he kept to the mainland and his fingers were so into the politics of the country he’d helped to make a number of recent changes himself. It was wildly fascinating that Jake was pretty much royalty in this country yet no one really knew his face. It was kind of strange to be honest. He was pretty much a 3D copy of his father and yet no one stopped them in the streets nor did his parents demand that he take any kind of bodyguard with him. (To which Dirk would have objected anyway, he was all the protection Jake was ever going to need.) 

“Oh! Look, look!” Jake pointed wildly to a building still a far way away,” That’s the Tower of London!” Jake turned to Dirk excitedly. “The crown jewels are kept there for tourists to see.” 

“Yeah I think I saw that in Sherlock.” Dirk said idly as he hung a hand over the rail of the bus. 

“ _Sherlock_. Are you serious?! We’re here in the middle of the real physical London and you can only think of a ruddy TV show?” Jake looked at him with eyes mixed with disappointment and disgust. “You could be a **little** more excited!” 

“I’m plenty excited. Look at me, I’m simply jittering with enthusiasm.” Dirk rose his hand, it was steady as ever but the movement of the bus was making it look like it was moving.

“Bullhonky.” 

“Wow, _language_ Jake. What would your mother think of you?” Dirk moved his hand to cover his mouth in fake concern. 

“Oh come off it.” Jake shoved at him. “So. Are you at least having some fun?” Jake question, biting his lip in worry.

“Yes, Jake. I am having fun.” Dirk smiled at him. “How could I not when I’m with you in a country I’ve never been to? Plus nightly sleepovers and I get to hear about how much you love me every single day.” Dirk smirked as Jake’s face slowly light up red. 

“Well, yes. If you put it that way it does indeed sound like a perfect vacation for you.” Jake sat back in his seat as the tour guide because to talk about how they’d be making a stop at the Tower for a walk around tour.

“For me? What about you? Getting sick of me already?” 

“Of course not!” Jake defended himself quickly. “I just thought that between the two of us you needed this vacation more than I do.” Jake explained as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. It was pretty oddly chilly here compared to summers back home. It was muggy here but it wasn’t sweltering hot. Jake explained it was usually warmer in the city but that it wasn’t too bad today. Dirk only wondered if Jake’s body just absorbed heat and stored it so that he could be a mini heater at night or any other time it was cold. 

Dirk stood from his seat as the bus came to a halt and people began to file out. Once they were out of the bus Dirk took hold of Jake’s hand and moved to follow the group into the building. It was pretty impressive he guessed. Lots of old shit and he took time to stare at the Crown Jewels with Jake before they moved outside to talk about the history of the building itself. Jake was simply gushing about it all and Dirk took that time to remember Jake’s deep love for anything old or with some kind of special history. Hell, Dirk was sure that if Jake was given the chance to go on some kind of African adventure with promises of ancient temples and magical things he’d go for it in a heartbeat, even if Dirk wouldn’t. 

Dirk was much more rooted in the future and what technology held for their lives. He wanted to invent things and help foster a new era where cars drove themselves and robots weren’t just some syfy dream. Dirk pushed his shades up his nose a bit as he looked over as Jake listened intently to the tour director, hanging onto every single word. It was cute to see him so engrossed in things and he wondered what kind of thoughts filled his head at that moment. 

The hours passed and they parted from the tour group to enjoy lunch at some place called the Rochelle Canteen. It was pretty nice, somehow it was set in just the right place to catch the sun through the cloudy sky while eating lunch. Jake told him that this was the place he would often come to with his mother when he was a child. “This is pretty nice here.” Dirk looked to Jake. “I gotta admit I’m a bit jealous you’ve been here so much without me.” Dirk teased.

“We could always come here more often. I mean, we only have one year more left of school.” Jake scratched the side of his cheek. 

“That’s right.” Dirk leaned back. “Hard thinking its been four years of hell already.” 

“Have you been thinking about, you know, collage?” Jake drummed his fingers on the table a bit. 

“Not really.” 

“Your grades are amazing, and your skill in robotic and you know really sophisticated programing and that program you’re working on would be a great project to get into _any_ school--” 

“Jake, what are you getting at?” Dirk rose an eyebrow. 

“Maybe you should think of applying for a school here.” Jake suggested sheepishly. “It’s just that... after I’ve finished high school my parents want me to come home for university. Because of a lot of reasons and I guess my alright grades I’ve got a seat waiting for me at Oxford of all places. Can you believe that? Me, at Oxford. It seems over the top to me but they want to make sure I have the best education.” 

“Do you even want to go?” Dirk’s heart sank a little as he realized that the end of next year would signify a parting unless one of them gave up their lives in their respective countries. 

“I don’t know. They have a pretty impressive archaeology department, and its kind of expected that I know something of the law and how that works.” Jake rubbed his hands together. “I’ve lived with my gran for a long while now, so I could grow up away from a place that knows who I am and would idolize everything about me. Sure people fancy me back home but its not the same as here.” Jake leaned back in his seat as he twirled a fork between his fingers. “They like me because of my accent or my way with sports. The fact of my being a Lord’s son slips to the back of their minds since I suppose they like me as a person rather than a title?” 

“Unless their name is Vriska.” 

“Can we not talk about her?” 

“Sorry.” 

“The point I’m making is that I managed to grow up where people didn’t see me more than Jake. Not Jacob English, son of Lord Joesph English, grandson of Lord Jude English.” Jake started to look a little nervous now. “It actually pretty frightening. People here will hear my name and look at me expecting some kind of grand person but they just get plain ol’ me.” Jake put his fork down. 

“I’m going to stop you there.” Dirk put a hand up as he leaned closer over the table. “You are anything but plain. You’re pretty fuckin’ amazing. I know you’re a huge nerd but you honestly want to learn things and you’re great at soccer-”

“Football, we’re not in America, Dirk.” Jake corrected him snidely as Dirk used to so often after he first moved. 

“Whatever, the point **I’m making** is that you have nothing to worry about.” Dirk in that moment decided what he was going to do. “I’m going to be right with you.” he offered a smile. “No one will be able to shut up about the dashing couple that is Strider and English.” 

Jake broke into a huge grin at Dirk’s revelation. He could barely contain himself as he leaned forward to grab Dirk by the collar and kiss him. Once done he released Dirk and settled back into his seat. “Don’t worry about anything to do with money, okay? I swear I will help make it happen.”

“Hey calm your shorts there. I can get in on my own.” Dirk crossed his arms. “You said yourself I’m good with robotics and coding. I’ll get in on my own and pay for it too. With scholarships and shit.” Dirk swore on it. Not that Jake’s help wouldn’t be nice but he wanted to make it on his own. “Just worried about what’s going to happen with Dave.” Dirk muttered as he looked at his glass of pop. The condensation rolled down the glass as the ice inside slowly melted and watered it down. 

He’d been thinking about how he had to be the one to take care of Dave soon because Dean cared less and less about them and more and more about his work. Dirk’s only thoughts after high school had been the fastest way to get a good job and keeping the house hold up long enough for Dave to make it into collage and shit. Dirk let a sigh pass through his nose. He couldn’t say no to Jake, but he couldn’t just abandon Dave. This was a dilemma he’d never thought he’d be in. There was no way he could just wait a year for Dave to graduate. Hell, Dave was interested in his own shit that he wanted to do. 

He wanted to go to school for film and music, not unlike Dean but he was going for his own reasons, not because he wanted to be like Dean. Dave had a good ear for music and he had the mind for movies that weren’t quite the norm. Dirk supported his dream entirely, more than any dream he’d ever had for himself. In fact, Dirk had never really thought about his future until Jake asked. What had he wanted to do? Jake had suggested robotics and computer stuff but was that what he wanted? He knew he wanted to stay with Jake but how could he do that and make sure Dave was alright at the same time without ripping him from home after he’d just gotten back to John and Karkat?

“Dirk?” Jake questioned with a questioning tone. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, just thinking.” Dirk smiled, moving his shades down to wink at him. “Wondering the best way to woo you out of those pants.”

“Oh come off it!” Jake blushed and waved his hands in front of him. It seemed enough to distract Jake from Dirk’s true troubles. It felt wrong not sharing everything, like when he had been in LA or about Caliborn when the little monster had messaged him over pester. “Well, how about we head on back now?

“Sounds good.” Dirk fixed his shades. Once they paid for everything they called for a taxi to drive them back home. Jake leaned against Dirk as the drive started. It would take them well into the late evening to get back home but it wasn’t as if it was a wasted ride. Dirk spent a long time thinking about what it was that he needed to do in regard to Dave and then staying with Jake. There had to be something he could do to figure out the best course of action. There had to be.

==>

The rest of their visit was spent hopping around to other counties and cities. Dirk’s passport got more use than it ever had before and he cherished each stamp that decorated the colored papers of the thin little book. However their trip was over all too soon. In three days school would be starting up again and they had to return home before then. Dirk couldn’t believe that the weeks had flown by so quickly and all he wished for was one more day of sleeping next to Jake and waking up to holding him in the late mornings.

Dirk let out a sigh as they departed the plane after returning home Dirk smiled as he spotted Jamie and Dave waiting for them. “Missed me so much you couldn’t wait at the house?” Dirk smirked. He didn’t expect Dave s the younger Strider tended to just go with the flow more than anything else. He was certainly an easy kind of guy, at least on the surface, usually, right now he looked a bit nervous. 

“Yeah well, I missed you and shit.” Dave said as coolly as he could but something was off. To anyone who didn’t know him he’d seem fine but there was something odd in his tone and the way he stood. He usually stood with a bit of a hunch but right now he was standing upright and looked around trying to appear bored but Dirk suspected he was looking for something, or someone. Dirk was starting to worry a little but didn’t question it here. If it was something he wanted to share with others he would have already.

Once in the car Dirk couldn’t help but nod off against Jake until they finally arrived at the house. Once inside he all but collapsed on the couch. “I’m so fuckin’ beat. Flights are murder Dave.” Dirk complained, Jamie demanded Jake back for the night so she could spoil him as she had missed him all summer. 

“Yeah, at least you had fun?” Dave asked unsure. 

“A blast. I mean it. It’s way different from here. Then again we went to a shit ton of touristy places.” Dirk forced himself to sit up. “Enough about that though, what’s got you all weirded out?” 

“Right, um. Okay, don’t freak out.” Dave said first, putting his hands out to try and keep Dirk seated. “I didn’t tell you sooner because I wanted you to actually enjoy your vacation thing but about a month ago we got a new neighbor across the street.” Dave began to pace a little and Dirk was starting to draw very horrible conclusions. 

“Don’t fucking say it...” Dirk frowned. 

“Yeah. You guessed it.” Dave sighed and removed his shades. “Got this when I opened the door to tell him you weren’t even here.” it was a black eye. It looked old, it was pretty far along in its healing but it still looked horrible. 

“That _fucker_.” Dirk hissed and stood. 

“What are you doing?” Dave asked quickly. 

“I’m going to go cave his fucking teeth in what do you think? He came to the wrong fucking neighborhood if he thinks he’s going to get away with the same shit again.” Dirk moved toward the door but Dave stopped him. 

“Don’t. Seriously. I saw his mother chatting up Jamie and getting all cozy. He’s already got claws in.” Dave grabbed Dirk’s arm and pulled it back.

“Dave.” Dirk turned to Dave and grabbed his shoulders. “This isn’t the same situation as before. People around here know us and wouldn’t sell us out. We have **friends** here.” Dirk let out a sigh as he felt a shudder run through Dave. He was still scared of Caliborn. Dave always put on a brave face but he could only do it so well. He was too impressionable and because Dirk had taken the beating before Dave had started to assume it would happen again. “Alright, we won’t do anything tonight, tomorrow we have to go shopping for shit so then we can make a battle plan. For now we’ll just avoid him. Okay?” 

“Yeah.” Dave nodded. “Sounds like a good plan to me.” 

“Okay, now. I’m going to shower and crash before I pass out in the hallway. Get some sleep too, okay?” Dirk smiled and messed Dave’s hair before he moved to shower. Once he was done he made a round around the house to lock all the doors before he settled into bed. He chanced a glance across his window to see Jake going to bed as well. Jake looked up at that moment as well, smiling and giving a wave before blowing him a kiss. Dirk couldn’t help but be cheesy in return, reaching out a hand to “catch” the kiss and store it in his pocket. With that he turned off his light and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out.

==>

The next day was a busy one. While Dirk missed waking up next to Jake he managed to get up and ready to go. He dragged Dave out of his room to do some shopping for school supplies, paper, pens, pencils (the pens and pencils would probably be gone in a day but they bought a bunch anyway), a set of new backpacks, and some other things they needed like clothes and the lot. As they approached the check out they ran into Karkat working the scanner and Dirk suppressed a laugh. 

“Enjoy the bag boy life there?” Dirk asked. 

“Fuck you.” Karkat hissed lowly watching as Kanaya walked by, clearly in manager clothes. “You’re such an assface. Why aren’t you still in England?” 

“Dave needs me clearly.” Dirk answered simply. “I’ve got that brotherly thing that you nor John can actually provide.” Dirk gave a half shrug. “Why are you working here? The first five seconds of our interaction here has proved that this isn’t your forte.” 

“Needed money.” Karkat looked away. 

“First I’ve heard of it.” Dave rose an eyebrow. 

“Because I didn’t fucking tell you. Its for me and John to know and you to shut up and not find out.” Karkat scanned their items, taking care to check for any discounts they hadn’t thought of while shopping. 

“Ooooh, a surprise then. Dave you better be careful. You know how John loves a good prank.” Dirk poked at his brother. 

“Fuck off.” Dave swatted his hand away while suppressing a smile. “Either way, I won’t pry. I’m all about the gifts, no trouble.” Dave put his hands up after the horrible song reference and waited as they finished getting checked out. “See you two at school tomorrow.” Dave flashed a smile before following Dirk out of the building. Once they were in the car and driving back Dave started to fidget again. “You think he’ll be waiting there? You car hasn’t moved since you’ve been gone. He’ll notice.” 

“Let him show up.” Dirk gripped the wheel. “I’ll knock him the fuck out.” 

“Just be careful okay?” Dave worried his lip. Did Dave show all these emotions to Karkat and John too or was Dirk still the only one who actively saw Dave worry like this?

“It’ll be okay.” Dirk assured Dave as they pulled up. Getting everything out and put away Dirk was about to make something to eat when there was a knock on the door. “Oh, hey Jake.” Dirk smiled. 

“You never used to lock the door before.” Jake rose an eyebrow. 

“I’ll just give you a key.” Dirk waved it off and moved out of the way for Jake to come in. Once the door was locked again Dirk pulled him close by the waist to give him a kiss. “You’re just as good looking as always.” Dirk complimented Jake to keep him fully distracted from asking about why he locked the door again. 

“Flatterer.” Jake patted his chest before he pulled back to look around. “It really is different in here. I guess we left Dave alone too long.” he joked. 

“Maybe a little. There were apple juice bottles everywhere.” Dirk explained as he went back to the pot of water on the stove. 

“I see.” Jake hummed as he watched Dirk before snapping his fingers. “Ah! Yes. We have new neighbors, have you heard?” 

“Yep.” Dirk said simply. He had been thinking all day about telling Jake the truth. As he thought about it the more he didn’t want to. He didn’t want Jake to worry about things but at the same time Jake had a right to know that Caliborn was dangerous. “About them...” Jake looked up from the magazine he was looking into. “I know their son. He was in the school Dave and I were in when we were in LA.” 

“Oh? Bully! we should invite him over for a movie-” Jake fell silent as Dirk turned to him, shades tucked into his shirt. “What?” 

“He’s not a nice person.” Dirk started before he let out a long sigh and began to tell Jake of their encounters with Caliborn. Jake was a patient person and sat still, gripping the counter with white knuckles when Dirk finished with Caliborn pushing himself on Dirk in the last day. It was not a memory he wanted to share and all he could think while explaining everything was that he had been lying to Jake about things so that Jake wouldn’t have to worry. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything.” Dirk explained. It wasn’t as if it was easy lifting the floodgates like this but it was mostly for Jake’s safety rather than his person need to know.

“I can... understand.” Jake said slowly, staring at the counter. “You wanted to keep me from worrying.” Jake nodded. “Thank you for telling me.” Jake looked up and smiled. “If that man ever comes near you again I’ll knock his fucking teeth in.” Jake finally said. 

“Likewise.” Dirk sighed. “Don’t worry. I know its not like last time I saw him. I have friends here and I have a wonderful boyfriend.”

“That you do!” Jake moved around to give Dirk a hug. “I love you a lot.” Jake nuzzled into his chest. “And! I am the son of someone far more important than some drug company big wig. I daresay I would be able to pull some strings to have him dealt with from here!” 

“You just wanted to say that line.” Dirk shook his head. 

“Shush.” Jake smacked his arm before he and Dirk settled into comfortable chatter. It made things seem perfect for Dirk and when it reached the time for Jake to return home Dirk pulled him close for a kiss before letting him go. “See you tomorrow, love.”

“See you bright and early tomorrow.” Dirk repeated before they parted. The night was uneventful from there as Dirk walked around locking the doors again then settled into bed. Tomorrow would prove to Dirk and Dave that they were indeed safe in this place. This was their home and Caliborn made a mistake showing up here.

==>

The morning came in a flash and they left before any stirrings could be seen from the house across the street. Walking into the school again felt great and though it was hot people seemed happy all over. The school was a buzz with chitter chatter of how summers went and showed off their new clothes. 

The first the group ran into was Roxy who tackled Dirk. If it weren’t for Jake’s steadying hand he would have fallen over. “Diiiiiiiiiiirk!” Roxy grinned. “I can’t believe I didn’t see you allllllllllllllllllllll summer!” Roxy gave him a squeeze before seperating. “Okay, listen, I have the best news, we have a new friend, okay?” Roxy waved over the sea of people and they parted as a small timid looking girl approached them. Her skin was pale and she looked a bit sickly, her head was covered in a bright been scarf to hide that she was bald. “This is-”

“Calliope.” Dirk finished. “Caliborn’s sister.” 

Roxy stopped speaking and stood there with her mouth open for a few minutes before she spoke. “Oh fuck.” 

“From the sound of it you are familiar with my brother and I am sorry for any trouble he has caused you. I can assure you we are nothing alike.” Callie tried to sound as honest as possible. 

“Is that so...?” Dirk looked her over before he offered his hand. “Nice to meet you.” Calliope smiled brightly and the faint resemblance she had to her brother faded away. Dirk would just tuck away their relation and he would enjoy the fact that Roxy was so happy about a new friend. “So, why move here?” Dirk questioned, trying to figure out if it was to follow them or another reason.

“Well, recently my cancer cleared up. Pretty near a miracle honestly.” Calliope twisted the end of her shirt in her fingers. “So we decided to move someplace with a small school so I could try going again. Cal actually suggested this place.

“So it all just feel into place.” Dirk muttered as Jake grabbed his hand. “Hm?” 

“Let’s go get our classes yes?” Jake questioned and lead the way to the office to get their papers of glasses. Much to Jake and Dirk’s delight they had all of the same classes, Roxy was in four of them and Jane with with them in those classes as well. They had their first two, and last two all together. So that just left the middle part (the most boring part of the day) to Jake and Dirk alone but Dirk was sure they could deal with that. Ending with English was probably the best thing to have last, all of them were pretty good at it so it left a lot of free time to tinker with other things instead. Like Dirk getting his shit together to really apply for that school. He’d have to come up with someone really impressive if he wanted to get in.

That thought lead back to Dave, who was leaving them to meet with his boyfriends. (That was such an odd thought to Dirk sometimes. Boyfriends, two. He still wondered how Dave pulled that off.) And that was the start of their morning, as class time approached they made their way to gym. Dirk didn’t mind a little early morning warm up. However as they entered the locker room to change clothes Dirk noticed Caliborn standing among the group. Dirk looked at him pointedly before turning away and standing with Jake to change. 

He ignored the feeling of eyes on him and just focused his attention on Jake only. Which was probably a mistake because once that shirt came off Dirk got a good look at all his muscles and the way that his skin was flawless. How did he not have a tan line? Everything was the same shade. Dirk reached out to touch Jake’s shoulder making him shiver before smacking Dirk’s hand away. “Not here!” Jake’s blush was wild and it just made Dirk want to mess with him more but he wouldn’t do it now.

“If you insist.” Dirk bowed his head before turning away to finish getting changed. Once outside the typical first day crap went around, introducing themselves and talking about their likes or whatever. First had the best reply, according to Roxy, saying that he liked swords, rapping, and making teachers jealous of how cool he was. Once they got to Caliborn however, things got, weird. 

“My name is Caliborn, I like bossing people around, getting what I want, and making Dirk Strider piss his pants, Like I did back in LA and like I’ll do here.” Caliborn grinned his twisted little grin and Dirk sneered. 

“Back off!” Jake stepped forward. 

“Alright, next.” The teacher said to try and defuse the situation a bit but instead it just prompted Jake to fire off. 

“I’m Jake English, son of an English lord and Dirk is **my boyfriend** ,” Caliborn’s eyes flashed with anger at this,” I like soccer, movies, and fisticuffs. If you know what’s good for you you’ll stay away from him.” Jake warned Caliborn as he grabbed hold of Dirk’s hand. He didn’t look at Dirk though. He knew that Dirk was giving him a pretty displeased look for trying to defend Dirk like that. Dirk was able to protect himself and he’d prove it by beating the shit out of Caliborn himself. 

“Okay, that’s enough of this.Why don’t we start off with a run around the track field? Make sure you stretch good before starting.” The teacher sighed and started to walk around to assist students with what they needed to do next. 

“He’s dreadful.” Jane commented as the little group closed together. Across the way another class was also parting for the daily activities which, to their surprised, Dave and John were in this class. “Yo.” Dave greeted as he and John joined the circle. “I see the face of evil is present here.” Dave nodded his head toward Caliborn. 

“Oooo, let me at ‘em!” John glared. “I’ll show him a thing or two.” Dave took hold of John’s hand and held it to keep him in place. To Dirk, John sounded like he was just blowing smoke but for Dave to take hold of John to keep him in the spot, he must have been serious.

“We’re not picking fights.” Dirk and Dave said flatly together. It wasn’t too often they spoke in the same time so the group shut up and listened while Dirk continued. “We’re going to keep to our lane and mind our own business. He can try whatever tricks he wants, but he’s not going to get too far here. We’ve all been going to the same schools since we were kids. So we just need to settle back and try to enjoy this year, got it?” 

Jake reached back to scratch the back of his head before he nodded. “Alright. I’ll agree. If he tries to throw any fists I’ll throw them first.” 

“Nah, let him launch the first attack.” Dirk looked to Jake. “It’ll be easier to get him expelled if he’s the first to draw blood.” 

“Yeah!” Roxy punched a fist into the air. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want anyone getting hit, but-” 

“It’s a small price to pay to get what we need.” Dave spoke up. “I’d rather deal with something that’ll heal in a few weeks over having him as a torn in our side all year.” 

“So, we’re in an agreement?” Jane questioned tentatively putting a hand out in front of them all. It only took a second for Roxy to rest her hand on top and the rest followed, Dave being last to put his hand in muttering something about it being super lame to which John added another hand with a comment of it being ‘for Karkat’ since he wasn’t in this class. “What should we say?” Jane asked getting a lot of questioning looks. “For like, a break thing? Like how sports teams say “boyah” or “for victory” or something.” 

“Boyah sounds good to me.” Jake said. When every agreed or shrug he counted down before they broke with a loud boyah, some louder than others. “Perfect!” Jake said excitedly. “I am really excited to get this year rolling. We have prom and we’ll have that camping trip this year I swear it!” 

“Hell yeah!” Roxy exclaimed. 

“You kids get running!” the teacher called to them and so they moved. This would be the start to a good year and no douchey little prick was going to mess this year up.

==>

The two months of school passed pretty smoothly. Caliborn didn’t say anything more to them than he did the first day and Dirk actually found it more worrying than not. Maybe he was aiming to try and sink his claws in someplace. It was nearly Halloween again and this year Jake was going to fully follow through in his plan to watch horrible horror movies with Dirk. 

Dave and the other passed on any crazy parties this year and instead decided to have a little get together at John’s. Dirk and Jake had been invited but they declined to make up for what they didn’t do last year. So now there they were, lights off and the biggest bowl they could find full of popcorn while Saw played off the screen. Jake leaned his head against Dirk’s shoulder with a soft sigh. “These are horribly bloody.” he commented. 

“Yeah I know. I need to find a new thing to get into.” Dirk moved his arm so he could wrap it around Jake and let his head rest on his shoulder. “You’re a great feature to this though.” Dirk smiled as he looked down at Jake. 

“You’re a great comfort.” Jake moved his arms around Dirk to hug him. “Makes the bloody horror less... horrible.” 

“You know what?” 

“Hm?” 

“Let’s watch a ghost movie.”

“NO.” Jake shot up. “Absolutely not.”

“You’re not scared of ghosts are you?” Dirk rose an eyebrow knowing full well that he was indeed scared of ghosts. “Where’s your adventure Jake?”

“My sense of adventure is well and intact. I don’t feel like summoning the dead to our door step at this moment!” Jake huffed. 

“Just one.” Dirk nudged Jake, doing his best to make a face that was still partly stoic but also with some kind of lost puppy look. 

“Ahhhh, FINE.” Jake groaned as he sat back, watching over a throw pillow as Dirk changed the Netflix selection to a ghost film. It didn’t take long for Jake to crawl into Dirk’s lap and hold on for dear life. He hated ghosts because he was dead convinced that they were real. There was nothing Dirk could do to prove that they weren’t real and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to ‘fix’ such a thing. Since it was the best way to get Jake to sit with him like this. He was still way too shy. Dirk could live with it though. He sighed and buried his face into Jake’s hair. “Can we, like... turn this off yet?” 

“Alright, alright.” Dirk reached over but Jake was faster and just shut the TV off. “I was going to put something else on.” Dirk rose an eyebrow but Jake just shifted closer. “Jake?” 

“Or we could... um, go to your room?” Jake muttered, looking down at Dirk’s chest. 

“Seriously?” Dirk questioned nearly flinching at his own tone but Jake seemed to know what Dirk really meant as he moved his hands to the sides of Dirk’s face to kiss him softly. The kiss continued as an innocent kiss for a bit before Jake opened his mouth and Dirk took his chance to sneak his tongue in. This wasn’t the first time they’d honestly made out. Sometimes they’d sneak off during lunch or some other place to keep to themselves. Roxy always found them though. She said it was because she was worried about their safety.

Right now there was no one that would find them or interrupt so he lowered his hands to Jake’s hips and Jake took the moment to shift so he was straddling Dirk’s lap. Dirk’s lips moved from Jake’s the attack his neck, careful not to mark where it’d be seen. He wasn’t sure that Jamie would appreciate her grandson coming home in the morning covered in hickeys. “Dirk~” Jake sighed as he moved his head to the side to give Dirk better access. In that moment Dirk decided that he wanted Jake and he wasn’t getting away. The first thing he thought to do was pull Jake’s shirt off then pin him to the couch. He moved his hips against Jake’s to rub his growing erection against his boyfriend’s. “Ah-sh-shucks.” 

“Shucks? That’s what you’re going for here?” Dirk stopped to look him in the eye, their bodies illuminated by the orange glow from the decorations outside. 

“Should we move to your room?” Jake questioned, biting his lip. 

“I’m leaving a trail of clothes behind us.” Dirk commanded as he peeled himself off of Jake and pulled him up by the hand. Jake didn’t protest as every few steps Dirk stopped them to remove a piece of clothing and kiss him, sucking marks on his skin where it’d be easy to hide with a shirt. When they finally reached the room Jake pulled the curtains shut and Dirk locked the door before he grabbed Jake and pulled him into another kiss. The only thing separating them now were boxers but they were doing nothing to hide their erections. 

Dirk pulled back to pull Jake’s off and once he was fully exposed Dirk couldn’t help but stare. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Dirk muttered taking one of Jake’s hands to kiss it. “How the fuck did I contain myself for years?” 

“I’m not that good looking.” Jake flushed from just about head to foot it seemed. He was so warm and the dim lights outside made his body shine. Dirk ‘tsk’d’ at him before leaning in to kiss him again. As he did he removed the last of his own garments and settled into the foreplay. He was gentle and slow, working Jake up enough to make him moan loudly without a thought of anyone hearing him. God Dirk could get drunk on just the sound of him. His hands glided over his skin before stroking him slowly. Dirk was edging him closer and close at which point Jake stopped him. “Wait!” Jake panted, holding Dirk’s hand still. “I... I want us to... together.” Jake flushed again. Could he turn any redder? Dirk nodded and pulled back to reach to his nightstand. 

He pulled out lube that he had used for a lot of jacking off in his past. But now he had another good reason to have it on hand. “Which way do you want to go at this?” Dirk asked seriously. 

“Um.” Jake looked at the lube before looking to Dirk. “Do you have any idea what to do?” 

“I will admit to gratuities amounts of porn in my past. But you know, its porn. Realism isn’t something you can account to it.” Dirk shrugged. 

“Um.” Jake thought hard for a minute before he pulled Dirk into another sweet kiss. “I want you to, um, pitch? Er, that’s the one right? I want you er...” Jake looked like his brain was about to fry at this. 

“You want me to stick it in.” Dirk summed up instead of teasing him about using ‘pitch’ as a descriptor. Jake nodded at this and Dirk smiled before leading him to lay back. “Okay.” Dirk kissed him again, trailing his lips to Jake’s neck. “I’ll be as gentle as possible. Just tell me if it hurts too much and we’ll stop.” 

“Sounds like a line out of a horrible book.” Jake giggled. 

“You’re making this less sexy.” Dirk moved a hand to tweak a nipple which earned a low moan and an agreement from Jake that he would stop being so chatty. Dirk pulled back to slick his fingers with lube, probably too much, but in this was there too much? Dirk wondered as he pushed a finger into Jake. He watched Jake carefully as he moved it in and out slowly. He was making a face of discomfort but that was natural. It wasn’t everyday that he had a finger shoved his ass. 

Dirk moved from that thought as he pushed another finger in gently, his eyes glued to Jake’s face as he twisted them. Again, Jake didn’t look like he was exactly enjoying this. Dirk started to poke around, looking for the spot that would actually help Jake enjoy himself. It wasn’t too obvious when Dirk did find it but he did notice the change in Jake’s face as he rubbed the spot a few more times. There it was. All there was to do was to help him relax as he added in a third for good measure. Dirk leaded forward to kiss Jake again, touching the spot that made Jake moan into his mouth. This was good. 

After a while of this, Jake lay under him shaking and panting, his fingers pressed into Dirk’s shoulders as he held onto him tightly. “Ready?” Dirk asked earning an eager nod from Jake. Dirk took a breath as he sat back and lubed up his down hard dick. God he was ready for this. Probably too much. If he didn’t try to calm down a little he’d cum in one thrust. He pressed against Jake’s hole and then watched his face as he pushed in a little at a time. “The head is in.” Dirk muttered and Jake covered his face. 

“I don’t need a play-by-play Dirk! God!” Jake was clearly flustered but the ‘play-by-play’ he mentioned made him squeeze tighter around the little bit that was already inside. Dirk chose not to speak anymore, yet, as he pushed in a bit more but Jake was too nervous. 

“Shhhh, babe.” Dirk pulled Jake’s hands away and brushed his hair back. “Relax.” he kissed his face and neck while rubbing the inside of Jake’s thigh with one hand. “It’s alright. I’m here.” Dirk’s words seemed to do the trick as Jake let out a breath and relaxed. With that Dirk pushed the rest of the way in and stilled. It was so hot and Jake was right here and this wasn’t a dream of some kind. “That’s all of it.” He spoke, earning a pillow in the face. “Jake please.” Slowly the pillow was removed and Jake dropped it off to the side. “There you are.” Dirk smiled, showing all of his emotions here. There was no need to hide a single thing. He took Jake’s hand and kissed it again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Jake smiled. He and Dirk stared for a minute, but it felt like forever. Dirk then decided that he should move. He started slow, careful not to hurt Jake was he moved. “Ah-” Jake gasped, back arching a bit as he scratched his hand down Dirk’s chest. “T-there.” he said breathlessly when Dirk moved just right. That was all Dirk needed and he began to move faster, thrusting a bit sharper until it became easy and Jake’s moans filled the room over the sound of them slapping together. 

It felt like it went on much longer than it actually did but Dirk had already been ready to cum. “Almost there.” he breathed into Jake’s ear. Dirk’s works were met with nails biting into his back as Jake squeezed harder around him saying he was ready. Dirk took hold of Jake here, stroking him in time with Dirk’s thrusts and after a bit longer Jake came, calling Dirk’s name as his head threw back into the mattress and Dirk continued to move. After a more movement finally came as well, pressing deeper into the other before finally pulling out. “That was... better than I ever imagined.” Dirk panted as he moved just to the side so he wouldn’t crush Jake. Dirk knew Jake wasn’t fragile but in this moment Dirk just wanted to gather his boyfriend up in his arms and cuddle with him. 

“That was rather pleasant yes.” Jake nodded as he sighed. “Before we sleep however, perhaps a shower is in order.” Jake didn’t mind pressing sticky bodies together but he knew they’d be more comfortable if they were clean. 

“Sounds good.” Dirk nodded and reluctantly pulled himself away from Jake with a last quick kiss. There was no shame between them now and with that fact in mind Dirk jumped into the shower with Jake there they awkwardly tried to go another round. It ended with Dirk blowing Jake and Jake teasingly jerking Dirk off. After pulling the sheets off and putting on a new set the two crawled into bed with pajama pants and sweaters on. Dirk pulled Jake close to tuck his head under his chin. “I love you so fucking much.” 

“And I, you. Mr. Strider.” Jake let out a content sigh. “Thank you for putting up with my bullhonkey all the time.” Jake looked up at him. 

“It’s not putting up with it. It’s part of your charm you nerd.” Dirk poked his nose before returning his arm around Jake. “Let’s get some sleep yeah?” 

“Mm.” Jake let out a sigh. He reached up to kiss Dirk once more before the two of them finally passed out, tired from a long day and their first awkward rounds of sex. Dirk was sure there would be more in their years to come because this was the man he loved with all his heart and nothing would change that ever.

Things wouldn’t change no matter. 

That’s what Dirk repeated to himself as he woke himself up to the smell of smoke in the air. It wasn’t cigarettes, no, it was more like a legitimate fire. Dirk forced himself to sit up, prying Jake from him. Once he settled Jake down again to keep him from waking up fully Dirk went to inspect the house. The fire didn’t smell too close however it was still enough to be worried. Dirk made his way down stairs and to the front door. Looking around he noticed that the orange glow on the yard was something bigger and hotter. Looking to the right Dirk’s heart sank. 

Jamie and Jake’s home was completely engulfed in flames. “JAMIE!” Dirk screamed and made a beeline for the door. As he neared the corner of his home something collided with his face and he blacked out. When he finally came to he could hear people chattering and something wet sprayed his face. Opening his eyes Dirk looked up to Jake holding his hand, crying over him as he lay on the side of the road with a paramedic seeing to his busted nose. He made a sound to speak but once he did Jake started to blubber. 

“Sh-she-I-” Jake was looked at Dirk, shaking all over. “She’s-s g-g-gone.” Jake’s hands were cold and his everlasting smile was long gone. Dirk knew what he meant and despite everything, everyone, he sat up to pull Jake into a close hug. He looked over his shoulder at the smoldering remains of the English household. The sun was rising and Dirk had one horrible thought in mind. Today they wouldn’t be taking down Halloween decorations for Jamie so that she could get an early start on Christmas. They wouldn’t be dragging the same plastic try she used every year out of the attic to make sure nothing broke since the last year. Everything was gone and that was when Dirk saw it, the coroners rolling out with a black bag. 

Dirk squeezed Jake tighter at this and wouldn’t let him go. He didn’t need to see this. He held him close as Jake started to cry and there was nothing Dirk could do to make him feel better. His home was gone, his things destroyed, and his grandmother was dead. 

How did this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. i love you guys. ok? don't be upset with me. i had to do something dramatic. i feel like hussie doing something super cool before KILLING ALL JOY AND BRINGING SORROW. I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. ;A; i love you guys a lot. D: I'm in the middle of trying to write the next chapter and idk if it'll just be a really long one leading into the end or if i'm going to make it into two parts and end with this being twelve chapters long. I'll have to think on it as I write this. anyway, have a nice day. idk when the next update will be up and ready but I hope you'll enjoy it.


	11. you belong with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's violence in this chapter and mentions of blood, please proceed with caution if these things bother or trigger you. otherwise happy reading! Here's a link to a [youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMm0vgOG0Wca5CZyYNLoS-0NI1reORP9I) I made for the chapter titles. \o/

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

==> track eleven: _you belong with me_ // **taylor swift**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Today was the first of November and it was a warm sunny day. Winter wasn’t here just yet so they had a beautiful sky with birds of all kinds making noise before flying south. However on one street a large number of people with gathered with candles, flowers, cards, posters, and tears. 

It had taken little time for news to spread across the small town that Jamie English was dead. People came out form all over to place their flowers and well wishes on the sidewalk in front of the tapped off house. Due to the volume of people, it was impossible to get out of the street by the direction that they stood however it didn’t matter as the only house on the street who even left was across the street. People signed it off as them being new and not knowing Jamie like the rest however Dirk had other suspicions. He didn’t voice them though. Instead he sat holding Jake in the living room as a movie played on mute. No one was really watching it but it was on as something to watch though no one really wanted the noise from the TV.

Dave sat in the armchair next to the couch, watching Jake before looking away, then watching Jake again. He wanted to speak but had no idea what to say. Meanwhile Jade was sat cross from Dave in the other chair while Rose and Kanaya were sitting at the dining room table with John. Jane and Roxy, sat at the breakfast counter while Karkat poured himself some water in the kitchen. There was nothing said between anyone, not even a whisper and it was unnerving to say the least.

Dirk was thinking of what he could say to try and kill the silence but that was when Jake’s phone began to ring. Everyone’s eyes moved to the phone as Jake stared at it. From the ID it was Jake’s parents. They’d called a few times already now but Jake couldn’t work up the nerve to pick it up. 

“Jake.” Dirk spoke, his voice suddenly feeling too loud even though he’d spoken with such a light tone. “You should answer.” He try to speak with a softer voice but it sounded so loud in the crushing silence. “They’re worried about you.”

Jake squeezed Dirk harder before turning his face away and speaking barely above a whisper. “You answer.” Dirk nodded and reached forward to take the phone and answer. 

“Hello?” he started and in a second a cracked voice blasted through the speaker into Dirk’s head.

“JAKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” the voice shouted desperately. It was Jake’s mother. 

“He’s alright.” Dirk squeezed an arm around him. “He doesn’t really feel like talking though so I answered for him.” He explained. 

“Dirk! Oh God. I’ve been calling all morning!” She sounded like she’d been crying all morning too. “We’re on a flight right now heading out there. We should arrive tomorrow afternoon at the latest!” Suddenly there was a sound of wind and a new voice spoke. 

“Dirk, we don’t know if this was an accident or intentional yet but I want you to keep Jake safe.” Jake’s father spoke. “Can you do that?” 

“I already am.” Dirk nodded. 

“Good. We’ll see you soon.” With that Jake’s mother was back on the phone demanding that Dirk at least makes sure that he can hear. Once Dirk moved the phone to Jake’s ear she said something quietly which prompted Jake to sob before gripping his boyfriend tighter. With that the phone call was ended but another phone began to sound. Dirk looked at his own but the person to move was Dave. 

The youngest Strider pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered,” What do you want?” he questioned in a mildly disdainful tone. It had to be Dean. After a bit Dave spoke again. “Okay.” with that he hung up. “He’s on his way home.” 

“How’d he find out?” John spoke up from across the way. 

“International news.” Dave answered simply. “Think about it, Jamie is the grandmother of Jake who is the son of an English lord. People want to talk about what happened even if it seems so small.”

“Makes sense I guess.” John sighed and looked down at his hands. “Um. Does anyone want something to eat?” John questioned. “I can make something.” 

“I’ll help.” Jane spoke up as she stood. “Better than just... sitting.” Jane sighed and started to work with John to make something to eat. As they worked Jake fell silent again. For over an hour only the sound of kitchenware clanking around made any noise, then a knock came from the door. 

“I got it.” Dave said as he stood. Opening it he met eyes with the local Sheriff, Porrim Maryam. He let out a sigh and moved aside to let her in.

“Jacob.” the woman looked down at him and spoke softly. “I need to ask you a few questions in private.” 

“No. You can ask them here.” Jake said weakly. “I’m not leaving Dirk.”

Porrim looked at Jake then Dirk before she sighed and started. “Do you know of any enemies your grandmother or you might have?” 

“Enemies?” Jake looked at her. “Everyone loved gran. I haven’t looked lately but I know there’s half the town outside right now to prove it.” 

“Then what about you?” 

“What’s this about?” Dave cut in. “Was it arson?” 

The house fell silent again, even the two in the kitchen listened intensely to the next words that the Sheriff spoke. “We’ve found evidence to suggest that is the case.” there were more than a few sudden intakes of air as people tired to high their gasps but failed. 

“I see.” Jake sat up, pulling away from Dirk for the first time since the fire. “I have people at school who may dislike me for whatever reason they see fit.” 

“Names?” 

“Vriska Serket, she is my ex-girlfriend.” Jake answered as she wrote the name. “Caliborn...er... I don’t know his last name. He lives across the street here.” Jake waved his hand.

“He’s a bully in the truest form.” Dave added. 

“While we had moved he harassed Dave and I constantly. Then his family happened to move here and he’s still got an eye on us. He tried to force me into a relationship with him before I left but I refused. I’m currently dating Jake.” Dirk explained the situation. 

“Any others?” 

“Not that I can think of in this moment.” Jake’s shoulders slumped and he moved back against Dirk. “What’s next?” 

“We’ve been in contact with your parents and they’re on their way here. We’ll be asking them questions next and investigate from there. For now just remain here.” Porrim said pocketing her notepad. “I know that its been hard on you and I doubt that I can ever say anything to make it better but you have a lot of friends here.” 

“I know.” Jake looked tired. “Thank you for your time.” With that Porrim left with a wave to Rose and Kanaya. They fell back into silence from here but that didn’t last long as Jane announced they made lunch. “I’m not hungry.”

“I know how you feel but let’s try and put something in.” Dirk rubbed his back. “Come on babe.” Dirk stood up and pulled Jake up with him. He dragged him to the table to sit him with the other three before going over to get a small plate for himself and Jake. As Dirk came back John quickly moved from his seat to give it to Dirk and sit with Dave who moved to the couch. “Here.”

Jake thanked him for the food and started to push it around his plate for a while. It wasn’t until Dirk reminded him that the food was supposed to be put in his mouth that Jake moved his fork above his elbow to eat. After a few chews he swallowed and kept going. He pushed the plate away after he’d eaten it all and just rested his head on the table. 

“Jake you want a drink?” Roxy asked to which Jake picked his head up to look at Roxy.

“If you mean alcohol, yes.”

“Jake-” Jane started but Roxy stood. 

“I’ll get some!” She’d been pretty good about how much she was drinking lately but even today Dirk couldn’t deny that a drink would be pretty good. He watched Roxy leave and once she was gone Jake apologized to Jane. 

“It’s alright.” Jane smiled and moved to her to pat his back. “Today has not been easy.” Jake leaned back to smile at her. “You’re a good friend to us and we want to try helping make you feel better.”

“A bit of normalcy wouldn’t hurt.” Jake admitted. “The silence in here is downright depressing.” 

“If it’s normal you want I could ask about the fact your clothes are all over the damn place.” Dave spoke up, jumping at what he could to try and help the situation. Jake was a good friend and he wanted to help. 

“That’s...” Jake flushed suddenly. “We, er...”

“We had sex.” Dirk said as he continued to eat. “Next question.” 

“Wait, what?” John gasped. 

“Dirk!” Jake looked at him. “How can you **do** that so often?! Just spit it out?” Jake looked a bit distressed. 

“Tip toeing around is just time wasting.” Dirk shrugged. “Unless you’re ashamed at what we did?” 

“Of course not!” Jake sighed and put his head down again. “I’m just in no mood to be teased over that.” 

“I’m not going to tease you about that.” Dave assured. “You’re fine. It’s not like having set makes you any better or worse. You’re still just you.” Dave smiled a little before realizing that his boyfriends were staring at him. “What?” 

“You’re so cute.” John squished his face.

“Shut up.” Dave pushed the hands away.

“I’m very impressed with you, Dave. You really do care about what’s going on here. And here I thought you’d try being your aloof asshole self but there you are, putting your emotions out for a friend. It’s moving.” Karkat smiled.

“Oh God. I’ve unleashed Therapy Karkat. Help me.” Dave clung to John. 

“Fuck you!” Karkat glared. 

“There’s the normal one.” John pointed with a giggle. 

“You both suck!” Karkat threw a spoon at them before huffing.

Jake smiled at this, watching the group as they began to loosen up and relax once more. Soon enough Roxy came back with a few bags full of booze. “Who is ready to get wasted?!” She shouted excitedly. 

“Let’s do it!” Jake stood to greet Roxy, taking the bag to start putting away the drinks before pouring one for himself and Dirk. 

The hours passed by and soon it was a a house full of depressed teenagers with nothing better to do than play stupid games and by the time the night came they were all just idly watching a movie. Jake was in between Dirk’s legs as they sat on the ground and watched the screen. There had been phone calls from parents but all understood what was going on and gave their blessing to stay. As the night passed nothing happened and they all ended up sleeping in the living room with Dirk snuggling Jake close.

It was some time in the early morning when Karkat woke everyone up with shouting. Dirk was up first up, jumping to his feet expecting something was on fire again but instead he smelt gas. “Fuck. Everyone out!” Dirk shouted as he picked up Jake and shook the shit out of Dave. In about a minute everyone was outside on the lawn with socks or bare feet. After a few minutes of everyone standing around alarmed Dirk looked back. “I’m going to go in and check on things.” 

“NO!” Jake and Dave shouted together, Dave picking up. “The fucking house could blow up with you inside! Fuck that.”

“We’ll just call the police!” Jake tugged on Dirk’s shirt. 

“Alright.” Dirk wasn’t going to argue. He had a bad feeling about it too. So instead they called the police and after a few minutes the house was inspected for gas leaks. After a bit Porrim came out after they opened all the doors and windows in the house. “So what’s the damage?”

“Someone left the stove on.” Porrim explained. “Did any of you run out the backdoor?” 

“No. All the front.” 

“Well, we found the backdoor open.” she explained as she wrote in her paper pad. “Because of this we’ll be taking you kids home. Jake please come with us to the police station until your family gets here.” She didn’t seem to suspect anything about the small of booze that no doubt clung to them. She seemed to know that it wasn’t them that caused the gas and was likely someone else, someone outside.

“B-but--” Jake gripped Dirk’s hand. 

“I’m going too.” Dirk looked at Porrim. “I mean, my house is still full of gas. Can’t exactly stay there.” 

“Fair enough.” Porrim agreed and so everyone was split up and taken home or other, Dave went with Karkat for the night rather than sleep on a police station couch. Karkart’s place was close enough to the station that he’d be able to walk there come morning.

In the police station Dirk could hear them muttering about how they’d found booze in the house and wondered if it was due to drunk teens being stupid but Porrim refused to believe that. Porrim knew her niece well and the type of people that she hung out with. Dirk was thankful for this at least. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he laid back on the couch while holding Jake. He was still tired, both of them were, so they dozed off again, the next time they woke Dirk opened his eyes to see Dean hanging over his head. 

“How’d you get here first?” Dirk question, not really all that impressed with Dean being there. He had expected Jake’s parents first. 

“I didn’t, they’re speaking with the police and news right now to try and get them to back off a little.” Dean sat back. “They told me what happened. I went back by the house to check it out before coming here. You alright?” 

“I don’t need you trying to pretend you care about me.” Dirk brushed his hand through Jake’s hair. 

Dean let out a sigh and sat in the chair nearby. “Dirk you need to stop this. This isn’t the time for your moody teen self to shine. If there was a time for you to actually act mature it’s now.” 

“You’re fucking lucky I have him on me.” Dirk glared. He wanted to get up and punch Dean in the face. 

“Put your ego down for a fuckin’ minute.” Dean sighed and pushed his hair back before removing his shades to rub his eyes. They were red, probably from being up so long. He didn’t cry. Not even when their parents died.

Dirk fell silent here, just holding Jake and staring at the ceiling. They stayed like this until Jake finally pushed himself up. He looked worse for wear but not too terrible. He muttered about using the bathroom before leaving the room. Dirk sat up here, and stared down Dean from afar. “Why even bother? We know you don’t actually care.” 

“You’re not serious are you?” Dean looked appealed. “Jamie was basically family. Of course I fucking care!” Dean shook his head. “You think I don’t care because I’m working all the time and I’m working all the time to support you two the best I can.”

“Oh fuck you. You’re so full of shit.” Dirk stood up. 

“You can hate me all you want but I’m here and I’ve been taking care of you guys all this time.” Dean shook his head. “I’ve been doing my damnedest to do everything I can to give you two a good life. You guys have that house, a car, money for whatever you want or need.” Dean put his sunglasses back on. “I’m not an asshole. You just hate that I’m not able to be there for you physically while I do this job.”

“Don’t fucking talk like you have _any_ fucking idea what I’m mad about.” Dirk sneered. 

“It’s because he’s had to raise Dave.” Jake spoke up from the door. Dirk whipped his head around to look at him. “Not because he hates Dave, he really loves him, but he can’t be reckless or stupid when he has to watch out for Dave.” Jake moved, not looking at Dirk but at Dean. “I can understand him. But this is our last year in school and Dirk’s been the stand in parent when you were the one who had wanted to care for them rather than let someone else do it.” Jake frowned. “Next year Dirk will be in college, then who will be with Dave? You want him to live in that house alone?”

“Local-”

“I’m pushing myself to get into Oxford.” Dirk cut in.

“Oxford...” Dean leaned back looking a bit impressed. He let out a long sigh at this and rubbed his face. “We’ll talk about stuff later.” he nodded behind Jake to which he turned around quickly to face his mother as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.” 

“I’ve been worried sick about you!” She cried holding him as he returned the hug. “We heard what happened at the house. I’m so glad you’re both okay!” She pulled away to look at Dirk. 

“Go on son.” Joe spoke from outside the room where Dave finally came in. How long had he been there? “I’m very happy you’re all safe.”

“Dad.” Jake moved to hug his father next before returning to sit with Dirk, his mother taking up the place next to him. “So... what now?” 

“The police asked us about any possible assassination attempts.” Joe answered. “I’ll speak with them more later so you don’t have to. Once we clear all this up your mother and I will be working on preparations for the funeral.”

“I see...” Jake held Dirk’s hand in one and his mothers in the other. He wanted to ask a question that was burning in the back of his mind. “What’s going to happen to me?” 

“Meaning?” Joe asked. 

“Am I going to have to return home?” Jake looked up at him, a shiver going down his spine. Dirk had to admit he had been wondering the same thing. He watched Joe as his eyes went to his wife. 

“We haven’t talked about that yet.” Joe spoke as he reached forward to touch Jake’s shoulder. “Just relax okay? For now don’t worry about any of that.” Jake nodded and turned his head into Dirk’s shoulder with a sigh, closing his eyes as he waited for whatever came next. 

==>

The coming days were difficult to deal with. Dean had secured the house however Jake wasn’t allowed to stay with them, he had to stay at a hotel with his parents under protections of law enforcement and a few special guards that the government had sent after the second attempt on Jake’s life. Dirk refused to leave his side though. He avoided going home unless it was to change clothes. It was late in the afternoon on Friday when Dave showed up at the hotel with John. John had a painful looking swelling going on with his cheek and a stupid grin on his face. 

“What the hell happened?” Dirk asked over a book he was reading, Jake laying across his lap as he looked up at the pair. 

Dave let out a long sigh and tossed his bag to the side before poking into the fridge as John pounded a fist against his own chest and spoke with confidence and probably a little too much joy. “I knocked out one of Caliborn’s teeth!”

“Pardon?” Jake sat up at last. “You fought him? Why?” 

“Reasons don’t matter, what does matter is that I kicked his ass good.” John put his hands on his hips and stood triumphantly, posing as if he were Superman or something. “And! I didn’t get in trouble for it.” 

“How?” Jake questioned again. 

“We were in the park heading from school and no adults were around.” John explained. “He attacked first! I didn’t just rush to him to kick his ass because I saw him.” 

“He was trying to figure out where Dirk was.” Dave said as he pulled back with a can of pop in his hand. “He came rolling up like he was the big cheese and started to get me to tell him where you were by acting like he did back in LA.” Dave cracked it open and took a drink. “Too bad for him John was having none of that shit. I didn’t even get to move before John jumped on him. I’m actually impressed.” John giggled a little at this before looking to the two sitting around. 

“Well... I’ll have to treat you to something later for doing what I’ve wanted to do for a while.” Jake clapped his hands together. “Very nice, thank you.” 

“I didn’t break any rules either!” John pointed at Dirk. “He came at us first.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything about that.” Dirk marked his place and closed his book. “Did he follow you guys here?” 

“I wasn’t paying attention.” John pouted. 

“Nah.” Dave answered. “I made sure of that.” 

“Good.” If he was the one trying to kill Jake then Dirk didn’t want Caliborn knowing where he was. He let out a sigh and looked to Jake. “So, your parents said they were talking with Dean. How do you think that’s going to go?”

“I don’t know. I really hope they work something out so I can stay here.” Jake chewed his bottom lip. “But after the gas bit, I don’t know...” Dirk nodded and pulled Jake into a hug with a sigh. He wasn’t sure what else to do. He had no clever plans including this. “What are the chances they would want me home but invite you with?” Jake said in a hopeful voice. 

“We’ll see.” Dirk nodded and looked to Dave. “Speaking of going to England... You heard me tell Dean what I’m aiming for, right?”

“Yeah.” Dave leaned back against the desk in the room, already covered in books and small gadgets. “I’ll be okay. So don’t worry about me.” Dave could say that but Dirk wasn’t convinced in the least. He just hoped that things would work out somehow. Dirk watched Dave for a few moments as he seemed to get lost in thought about something but before he could ask what the door opened and Joe came in. 

“Oh, you have guests.” 

“We were just saying hi.” Dave stood up. “It’s close by Karkat’s place.” Dave moved to pick up his bag. “Gunna head to his place for homework so you’re all good.” 

“Actually, it would be in your interest to hear everything as well.” Joe pointed to Dave. 

“Huh?” Dave rose an eyebrow. “Okay?” Dave looked to Dirk who shrugged. 

“I’ll head to Karkat’s then!” John walked around to kiss Dave’s cheek. “I’ll see you later. Text me okay?” with that John bounced out of the room, far to happy with himself. 

“Well, let’s go?” Jake stood and pulled his shoes on. Following his father out to the hotel lobby they crossed the way into the hotel restaurant. There the four of them sat with Dean and Jena who were already waiting for them. “This seems ominous.” 

“It’s very ominous.” Jena nodded. “Now, let’s go over what’s going to happen now. We haven’t done any pre-talking so this will include everyone’s input.” 

“We want to open on our part with saying we understand that no matter what we do it’ll be impossible to make everyone happy.” Joe explained. “So let me say that I want to have Jake come home with us. It’s getting dangerous here and I don’t like it.”

Jake looked down at his lap at this news. He couldn’t fight with them on this because they were completely right. Dirk reached over and told hold of his hand, prompting Jake to look at him. 

“But...?” Jake questioned. “Clearly you’re willing to give an option for us if we’re even talking about this?” 

“There’s an option of me.” Dean motioned to himself. “Since Jamie is no longer with us I have no one to watch over you two, and taking you with me to Singapore would never work out well.” 

“Or-” Jena cut in. “They can all come with us.” All eyes went to her in this moment and she linked her fingers together. “I’ve been watching you all and I don’t have the heart to tear you away from one another at this point.” 

“Uhhh.” Jake rose an eyebrow before looking to Dave. “But...” If they went all to live in the English house then Dave would be dragged away from Karkat and John. Then they would also all be taken from the other friends they had here.

“Let’s go for that.” Dave stated crossing his arms. 

“But Dave,” Jake worried his lip,” Karkat and John...”

“They’ll understand. It sucks a lot but I think that this matters more than just me or our friends here. This isn’t about getting to stay with the people we love, its about you being alive. That’s what matters.” Dave explained. “So that’s what I care about. You’re like a brother to me Jake. Don’t ever forget that.” 

“Dave...” Jake was clearly tearing up again. “Thank you.”

“So... we’re going to be moving again?” Dirk questioned slowly as he looked at Dean. 

“Sounds like it. I was going to resign from my movie, but Jena and Joe can take care of you then by next year I’ll be done. Then Dave can be here for his last year.” Dean explained. “If no one is opposed we can do this.” 

“I agree to it.” Joe nodded, following with everyone else agreeing. “So I’ll start with getting things in order for this.” Joe stood. “Ideally after the funeral we’ll have things taken care of. So for now just get together the things you want to take with you. We have enough rooms and money to cover anything not personal.” 

“I’ll have the rest put in storage.” Dean added in. “Since there’s no telling what’ll happen to the house with everyone gone.” 

“So we have made a great plan here.” Dirk leaned back. “Good.” Now he was going to go and bait Caliborn to admitting that he was the one who had done everything.

It made sense to Dirk. Who else would be so fucking obsessed with getting Jake out of the way? He let out a sigh as he turned his hand to weave his fingers with Jake’s. He needed to know who did it and the first and easiest to eliminate would be Caliborn.

==>

“I don’t like this idea of yours.” Jake said as he sat across from Dirk. He was hugging a pillow to his chest as Dirk explained his plan to get out of Caliborn the truth. “What if he hurts you?” 

“He won’t.” Dirk said firmly. “I’m going to lead him on. I need to know the truth and you want it too right?” 

“Yeah...” Jake looked down. “But not like this. Its dangerous.” Jake tugged at the pillow a little. “If he’s that crazy to do this then what would really stop him from hurting you? What if he’s not working alone?” 

“Jake.” Dirk removed his shades to look at his boyfriend seriously. “This could be our only chance to figure out the truth. The cops have no leads and before the week is out we’ll all be moving.” 

“I know... but...” Jake chewed his lip. “I don’t want you to go without some kind of protection. And what will stop him from suspecting that you’re just playing along so he hurts you for it?” He shook his head. “No. I don’t like this.” 

“Jake.” Dirk sighed and sat back. 

“It’s not worth it Dirk.” Jake shook his head. 

“I can’t just leave it. I have to know.” Dirk moved to stand. 

“Please.” Jake grabbed his upper arm. “Don’t poke the hornet’s nest.”

Dirk turned to Jake and kissed him softly. “I’m just going for a walk. You don’t need to panic.” Dirk smiled, brushing his hand through his hair. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Jake moved to stand. 

“You know those guards are going to tell you no.” Dirk shook his head. “Just wait okay?” Dirk gave him another kiss before he left the room. He thought about being a lair and running off to get the truth out of Caliborn, but then what would have solve? As he walked out of the building he caught sight of Dave walking toward him. “Yo.” Dirk waved and moved to his brother. “Wanna talk?” 

“Yeah.” Dave nodded and they moved to walk down the side of the street. “How’s Jake?” 

“Worried about a lot of things. He’s about one more thing from pulling his hair out.” Dirk shoved his hands in his pockets. “He’s worried about who killed his gran, and about why, and about us moving, right now he’s worried about you.” 

“Me?” Dave rose an eyebrow. 

“Because you’re being forced to leave John and Karkat.” Dirk shrugged. 

“Oh.” Dave hummed as he looked down at the ground. “Yeah. John was pretty alright with it but Karkat started throwing a fit.” Dave kicked a rock in the way. “Had to sit him down and make him realize that I needed to do this.” 

“You really could have been more selfish.” 

“Nah. You’ve been taking care of my ass for years. You’re finally getting some happiness and shit.” Dave shoved his hands in his pockets. “I can deal with long distance time when its giving you a chance to actually crack a fucking smile.”

“Careful, you keep that talk up and you’ll make me cry. My little brother is growing up.” Dirk faked wiping a tear away. 

“Shut up.” Dave punched Dirk’s arm as they stopped at a corner. “You’re a good bro. I’m just paying you back for it.” Dave smiled to Dirk. 

“Jesus Dave.” Dirk threw his arm around Dave to pull him in for a half hug. “I really am about to cry. I can fell the tingling eyes thing going on and everything.” Dirk really was happy that he had Dave with him like this. At least like this he didn’t have to worry about Dave being alone. He still didn’t trust that Dean would care for him though. “So, Jena and Joe are going to be the mom and dad figures for a while here. Think you can handle behaving?”

“Two perantal figures? I don’t think I can handle that. If we start getting the “ask your mom, ask your dad” thing I’m fuckin out.” Dave shook his head before pausing. “It’s kinda... weird thinking about it like that.”

“Well, assuming that I’m gonna put in ring on Jake someday they’ll end up being your parents-in-law anyway.” Dirk shrugged.

“God you’re right.” Dave made an uncomfortable face. “That’s so weird.”

“You’ll live with it.” Dirk pat his shoulder. “I should head back before Jake starts freaking out. His stress levels are cranked to eleven. What’re you going to get up to?”

“Probably head home. Gotta pack shit. You want me to do yours?” 

“That’d help.” Dirk nodded. 

“Cool. I’ll text you about what you want then.” Dave gave a thumbs up before he started to walk. “Remember that sock on door trick for when you two start bumpin’ uglies again!” 

“I’ll make it two.” Dirk joked back before smiling and turning to leave as well.

Back at the hotel he settled back into what Jake and he were calling a normal day now. Jake was sitting on the bed watching his movies and Dirk was back at the desk working on his AR. Dirk was still working out ideas to get Jake to agree with leading on Caliborn but nothing was working. Dirk was starting to think he’d just have to leave it alone as much as he hated it. 

To his side Dirk’s phone pinged causing Dirk to glance over at it, a text from Dave. Humming he finished a line and saved before he took out his phone to look at the message. In seconds he was on his feet, chair falling back as he gripped the phone tightly. It was a photo, of Dave, beaten and bloody in a chair facing forward. “What the fuck...” Dirk whispered. Jake was at his side the moment his chair his the ground, trying to look over his shoulder to see what was going on. When questioned, Dirk showed Jake his phone.

While Jake still held the phone another message came to them. ‘Come out to play, Strider, or we’ll keep playing with your brother instead.’ Dirk clenched his fist at this and made a movement to the door. “Dirk!” Jake reached for him. “Wait.”

“I’m not fucking waiting!” 

“There’s nothing about _where_ to go-” As he spoke another message came this one with an address. “Just-hold on.” Jake chewed his bottom lip. “We--we need protection first.” 

“They won’t let you leave the hotel Jake.” Dirk shook his head. “I need to save Dave.”

“I know you do! I’m going to go with you. I know how to sneak out and we’ll need protection. I can get that. Just, wait for me outside, please.” Jake squeezed his arm until Dirk let out a sigh and agreed. “Thank you. Okay. I’ll be out there in ten minutes.” Once Dirk agreed Jake was off and Dirk made his way outside. 

He waited, tapping his feet and folding his arms across his chest with worry. After what felt like forever, Jake signaled him down from across the street. Dirk moved quickly to meet him Jake awkwardly pulling a jacket close to him. “Let’s hurry.” Jake muttered before they rushed off. Once they were a safe distance away Dirk looked around. “So what’d you get?” 

“A gun.” Jake moved his coat up to show it. 

“Jesus, **how**?” 

“Don’t ask what you don’t want to know.” Jake insisted as he walked with Dirk, following the phone gps. “This’ll take us hours to get there on foot.” 

“I’ll get my car.” Dirk insisted waving down a taxi to drive them home, offering his shades to Jake to hide his face for the time being. Once they were clear of anyone that would stop them Dirk took them back. “We have to be quick. I’ll run in for my keys and then we’ll go so wait by my car.” Jake nodded falling silent as they approached the house. His eyes fell on the pile of flowers and candles still littering the front lawn of what was left of his home. 

Jake didn’t have time to think on it however as they finally came to a stop. Once Dirk paid the driver he rushed into the house. Dean was there, packing things away again. He looked up to greet Dirk, frowning as he realized that his brother seemed flustered. He followed Dirk up the stairs calling for him to wait and tell him what was wrong. However Dirk slammed his door in Dean’s face and shoved his desk chair up against it. He grabbed his keys from his desk and rummaged in his closet for his sword. He didn’t like the idea of a gun in this situation. Once he was done he went to the window and looked out, he could reach the gutter drain from here. 

Climbing out of the window he threw himself to it and climbed down quickly. Running to his car he started it up and quickly pulled out as Dean came running out to stop him. In seconds they were gone and once they were clear Dirk looked at the GPS and sped up to hurry. 

The address took them to an old wood-mill outside of town. It’d been shut down for years now but there were still machines and buildings scattered about. Stopping well outside of it the pair got out and walked along the woods until they were on the edge of the mill. “I’m going in first.” Dirk looked to Jake. “I need you to be support for me here. Since you’ve got that range for you.” Dirk tapped the gun Jake held. “I’ll call you on my phone and you can listen in on everything, record it all. Okay?” 

“Yeah.” Jake nodded. 

“If things go south, get out of here.” Dirk pressed his keys into Jake’s hand. “Call the cops and don’t go running in. Got it?” 

“But--” Jake snapped his mouth shut. He thought for a bit before he nodded and fiddled with the gun to undo the safety. Dirk already knew what was going on in Jake’s head. He was probably going to just run in guns blazing if something did go wrong. Dirk knew that there was nothing he could do to stop this so he let out a sigh and reached forward to kiss Jake once more. “I love you.” Jake said after they broke. 

“I love you too.” Dirk patted the side of his face before he stood and made his way down, sword strapped to his back. As he got closer someone spoke through a distorted megaphone. 

“Drop the weapon.” it commanded. 

“Where’s my brother?” Dirk called back. 

“Safe for now. Drop the weapon.” it commanded again and this time Dirk obliged. “Head to the center building and no funny business.” Dirk looked around, unable to see anyone around but they could see him. He frowned before he followed directions and moved to the building. It was dark inside, the windows covered in old newspaper, and it smelt like animal piss and rotting wood. Once he was away from the door it slammed shut behind him. “About time.” Caliborn spoke and Dirk turned to look at him. 

“Caliborn, what a fucking surprise.” Dirk glared. “You think you’re going to get away with kidnapping my brother?” 

“It wasn’t my idea.” Caliborn shrugged. There was a sound behind Dirk at this before something hard collided with the back of Dirk’s head. His ears rang and vision swam as he staggered forward, right into Caliborn’s arms. “Hey! We had an agreement bitch!” he sneered moving to dump the stunned Dirk into a chair. 

“He _embarrassed_ me.” Vriska spoke as she ripped some newspaper off of the window to let in some light. “He better be happy that I didn’t hit him harder.” 

“Where is...my brother?” Dirk forced out as he tried to sit up but Caliborn took his turn to punch Dirk in the face to stun him again. 

“Worry more about yourself.” Vriska walked over to the door and ripped it open. “Gamzee! Bring that little punk over here!” she screamed. After a few minutes the sound of heavy dragging met with a sound of struggle came to Dirk and he started to get out of the painful daze he was still in. 

“Dave--” Dirk leaned forward but something wrapped around his neck from behind and pulled him back, cutting his air for a moment before it relaxed. 

“Try not to move so much.” Caliborn whispered in his ear. “Now! This is the part where we decide what to do with you.” 

“I say kill them both. Throw them in the wood chipper and they’ll never be found.” Vriska sounded serious as she stood over Dave. 

“I told you I wanted this one.” Caliborn sneered. 

“Fine, you can keep him here and I’ll do it with this one.” She kicked Dave, earning herself a sound of pain from him as he curled up. “It’s not the one I want to kill but he’ll be a good stand in.” she smiled and leaned down to poke at Dave with her perfectly manicured finger. Behind her another person came in, stuttering as he questioned what to do next. “Tavros, start up one of those wood chippers.” she ordered. “Then we’re tossing this into it.” she kicked Dave again. 

“No you’re fucking not!” Dirk tried to get up but his neck was restricted by a chain Caliborn had but around him. “If you--”

“If I what? Hurt him? I’ve already beat the shit out of him. More times than I can count. I’ll be damn surprised if he can make a word out of what’s going on around him.” She kicked Dave again, and again, and again. “Hear that?! That’s be, kicking a lump of useless flesh!” she pointed at Dirk. “And now you’re going to listen to him suffer! Gamzee! Drag his ass to that chipper. I wanna see the chunks fly myself!” she shouted and stormed out of the building. 

“Caliborn, listen to me. I’ll do whatever you want, please don’t let her kill my brother.” Dirk begged. 

“I dunno. She seems fun.” Caliborn move around to look at Dirk with a twisted grin. “I’m looking forward to this show. Just like I enjoyed watching that house burn and listening to that old woman scream. It was pretty satisfying to hit you in the face with that bat too.” 

“Fuck you!” Dirk tried to get out of the chair again. He couldn’t get free now, sometime in this mess Caliborn had tied him down with heavy chains and he could do nothing more than make sound and shout. Jake was there, he had to help he had to but he didn’t want to give him away. Where the fuck was Jake?

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot rang through the air and someone screamed. It wasn’t clear who it was and after a few seconds there was another gun shot another shout and then there was scrambling. Caliborn, Vriska, and Gamzee ran into the building again to slam the door shut and watch out the windows. Outside someone was groaning and making a lot of whiny sounds. Dirk had no idea what was going on but he had a good guess that Jake took a shot. 

“Holy shit.” Vriska hissed. “Who the fuck is out there?!” she shouted before wheeling on Dirk. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dirk glared before his chair was knocked back by Gamzee and his breathing was cut off by a boot on his neck. 

“Give me a good motherfuckin’ reason not to crush your esophagus.” Gamzee said dangerously, putting more pressure on his neck. “Whoever is out there shot Tav and I’ll kill ‘em.” 

“We need to get the fuck out of here.” Vriska hissed. “Just fuckin’ kill him and we’ll run.” the minute she said that another shot rang out shattering the window behind her and making her scream before ducking for cover. “Who the fuck?!” she moved to Dirk and shoved Gamzee aside to search Dirk. “I knew it!” she pulled out Dirk’s phone to press it to her ear. “ **Jake English**. I should have known it was you out there.”

It was faint but Dirk could hear Jake shout. “If you hurt him I won’t hesitate to return the favor!” 

“Oh you’re precious. You think you have the upper hand because you have a gun?” 

“I have the upper hand because I have audio of you confession to trying to kill us and you being an accessory to KILLING MY GRANDMOTHER!” Jake screamed the last part. 

“You’re going to be a doll and delete that recording or I’m going to kill Dirk right now.” Vriska motioned for Gamzee to haul Dirk up before taking the chain Caliborn had used to tie him back and pull it. “You’ve got twenty seconds to surrender yourself and that phone before I cut off his breathing!” 

Caliborn didn’t move to stop her, at this point keeping Dirk or any of them around even for amusement was a bad idea. It was safer for them to kill all three and turn them into compost before leaving. There was no other way around it. Dirk could see this situation was not quiet what he expected. Somehow in his head he had expected some kind of heroic rescue while getting Caliborn to confess to his crimes. However this turned into a bigger shit show than he imagined and all he could do was curse himself for thinking that he was some kind of hero. He knew he wasn’t but for Dave’s sake he wanted to be. He failed in this though.

The least he could do now was save Jake. “Jake get the fuck out of here!” Dirk shouted. “Get your phone to the cops and show-” Dirk cut off as Vriska tightened the hold and began to choke him. 

Vriska smiled as she twisted the chain around and around, making it harder and harder for Dirk to breathe and once he went limp she stopped. “And dead.” she released the chain with a sick grin. “Good job on saving him there Jake. You were his only hope and now he’s dead. And you’re next.” Vriska said into the receiver. “You can try and fire at us all you want but we’ll figure out where you are. Good luck.” Vriska threw Dirk’s phone on the ground here and smashed it with the heel of her boot until it was in pieces. “Get out there and distract him! I’m going to see where he’s firing from and sneak up on him. Caliborn get Dave and get rid of him.” 

With their plan set Gamzee was the first out of the building. As he left Jake began to fire, trying his best to hit the one out on the field. But as Vriska suspected, he couldn’t aim properly, his accuracy ruined as he was clearly upset about Dirk’s death. She watched the shots and figured out where Jake would be. “He’ll end up running out of bullets at some point. Get out there and make another target!” Vriska kicked Caliborn out and once he was out he made a run for cover, Jake’s shots taking a go at him too.

That was when Vriska decided to make her move and sneak out the back way. She opened the door and waited for something to go off. It didn’t seem like Jake was watching here. She chanced waving a hand out to test the waters and that was her mistake. 

During the scramble Dave had managed to force himself up to which point he found Dirk’s discarded weapon and got lose to sneak around and wait for a moment to strike. Now that moment. Bringing down the weapon Dave cut off Vriska’s hand with more than a little satisfaction behind the action. She screamed and fell back, grabbing the stump where her hand once was. Dave moved into the sight here and pointed the bloody katana at her. “I swear to God if he’s really dead I’m going to do to you what you were planning to do to me.” he watched her writhing around on the ground as he moved to lock the door so that the ones outside couldn’t get back in. 

She was too busy rolling about her hand to get up and attack Dave. So he moved to Dirk and checked for a pulse. Dave’s blood ran cold as he couldn’t find anything. “I have to be doing this wrong.” he muttered before pushing Dirk’s head back to press his ear to Dirk’s chest and that’s when he heard it, a very faint heartbeat. He let out a sigh before he went over to Vriska, pulling his belt off to wrap it around her arm. “You’re lucky, bitch.” Dave said as he helped to stop the bleeding so she wouldn’t die. Dave took the time to pat her down and find her phone. He dialed in 911 and reported what was going on. Once they were on their way he tossed her phone on her chest and stood back to untie Dirk.

In ten minutes the police arrived on the scene with a set of ambulances in toe. The gunfire had stopped a while ago and Caliborn had vanished from area. Jake put up no fight when he was placed in cuffs for having a stolen gun on him, Dave also gave in easily because of having the sword, Vriska was loaded into an ambulance, Gamzee arrested, and Tavros found a home in the other ambulance. A third ambulance arrived shortly after to haul Dirk away and soon the woodmill was left to detectives investigating what had happened. 

==>

It was late into the night when Dirk finally woke again. His throat was on fire and breathing hurt like hell but he still tried to sit up. He knew he was in a hospital but he had no idea what happened after he blacked out. 

“Stay laid down.” Dean warned him from his left. 

“Da-” Dirk couldn’t finish the name before breaking into a heavy coughing fit. When he managed to settle his eyes were tearing up and he couldn’t sit up anymore. 

“Dave’s safe. Jake too. Both are with the police right now though.” Dean explained. “Jake for having a firearm and shooting someone, Dave for cutting off a young woman’s hand.” Dirk looked at Dean, knowing he had no way to speak in this moment however Dean passed him a familiar whiteboard and marker. “Tell me what happened.”

Dirk adjusted a bit so that he could write and began to explain to Dean everything that happened from Dave getting kidnapped to Vriska trying to kill him. Once he was finished he dropped his head back to his pillow. “Jesus.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “At this point I can guess that Dave will get some kind of sentence in juvenile hall for cutting her hand off.” Dean spoke softly. “Jake will likely be deported unless his father pulls some massive strings. “I don’t know about the rest here.” Dean sighed and leaned over Dirk. “You should have told me what was going on.” Dirk frowned at him to try and communicate that he wouldn’t have been able to do anything differently. “You let your hate for me lead to how the situation is now.” Dean sat back. “I know you’re in bad shape after that but this is the only time I can make you actually listen to me without talking back.” Dean folded his arms. “You said something about how I didn’t cry at mom and dad’s funeral...” he paused. “Put yourself in my shoes at that time, barely eighteen and faced with the choice to send you two away and live my life or keep you and try to provide.”

Dean looked at his hands. “Looking back at it now, I was pretty cocky and assumed that watching over two kids would be easy. So I fought for it and with Jamie backing me up I got custody of you two.” Dean looked sad as he thought of Jamie. “Once I had that I hit the ground running to provide for you guys. I worked all kinds of shit jobs you don’t remember and during those times Jamie watched you more than I did. After a while she showed me a script contest knowing that I had a talent for scripts. I gave it a try and won.” Dean just looked sadder and sadder at his, triangle shades doing nothing to cover how upset he was getting thinking about this. “Once I got the prize money for the contest I took the chance to try and see if I could get into the movie scene. Clearly I managed that.” Dean motioned at himself. “I don’t know how much of this you remember. But I didn’t cry because I had to be strong. I had to show I had what it took to take care of you. In my head I thought that if I cried they’d see me as weak and take you guys away from me.” Dirk let out a sigh and turned away from Dean to hug his pillow to his face. 

“Well, I’ve said what I could.” Dean stood. “I’m going to go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be hell in one form or another. Get some sleep.” 

Once Dean was gone Dirk stared at the wall across from him, unsure of what he felt. He did miss Jake, he was still worried about Dave, and he felt something for Dean. Sympathy maybe? It didn’t matter. He had to tell himself that or else everything happening would be too much for him to handle. 

==>

The morning came painfully slow for Dirk. He couldn’t sleep no matter how he tried. Dean showed back up as soon as visiting hours were actually allowed and Dirk was cleared to leave the hospital that day no more worse for ware than the fact he couldn’t speak. He’d heal but not for several days.

So now Dirk was sitting with Dean in the car heading to the police station. As they arrived Dean shoved a hat on his head and one of Dirk’s. There were scores of news vans and reporters of all kinds surrounded the station. “Keep your head low.” Dean warned Dirk as he parked and they got out. It took seconds for the reporters to notice them and swarm them. Dean put his hands on Dirk’s shoulders to steer him through the people while replying that he had no comment over and over again. Once they were inside they were met with Jena. 

“Oh thank God.” Jena pulled Dirk into a hug. “I’ve been worried sick about you. You need to see Jake. No matter what we tell him he’s convinced you’re dead.” She pulled back to hold his shoulders. She looked to Dean who simply nodded in reply to her silent question. She steered him toward where Jake was being held while explaining the situation. 

“The police took Jake’s phone as evidence when he explained that he’d recorded everything. They’ve been looking at it all night but no one has said anything about what’s going to happen now. All I know is that the girl who Dave injured is alright, so is the boy Jake shot.” Dirk nodded watching around them as people watched them walk along. Dirk rose a hand to point as his ring finger then Jena to try asking where her husband was. “Joe is making calls around to try and figure out what we’re looking at. Don’t worry about him. For now just let Jake know you’re alive.” she waved to Porrim as she walked closer. “Please?” 

Porrim nodded and motioned for Dirk to follow her. He was lead to a room with nothing but a table and two chairs. There was a two way mirror on north wall and Dirk could only think about how he’d seen too many movies just like this. When the door opened next there was a shuddering sigh before Dirk felt arms wrap around him from behind. The embrace was familiar to him and he placed his hands on Jake’s arms with a sigh. Closing his eyes they stayed like this a few times before Jake moved around to pull off the hat Dirk still had on. 

“I-I thought you were gone.” Jake said with a teary voice. Dirk could only smile and shake his head before taking Jake’s hand to write on it. He was slow and careful, writing out first that his throat hurt too much to speak. “I looks terrible.” Jake nodded as he softly brushed his fingers over it with his free hand. 

‘I’m sorry I made you worry.’ Dirk wrote next, removing his glasses to show Jake how much he meant his words. ‘This all got way out of hand. I’m sorry all I did was get caught up trying to be a hero.’

“No. I’m guilty too.” Jake shook his head. “I got wrapped up in being a hero like in the movies but all I did was shoot someone in the leg.” 

‘Hey, that shot saved Dave’s life.’ Dirk shook his head to make Jake feel the letters he wrote. ‘And in turn he saved my ass. You ARE a hero.’ Dirk smiled and moved his hand up to cup Jake’s face and forced himself to say in a horrible voice. “You’re my hero.” 

“Good God you sound horrible. Please don’t push yourself to speak again.” Jake sighed and leaned forward to hug Dirk, careful to avoid his neck. “Thank you though.” Jake sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m just happy you’re alright.” Dirk nodded, returning the hug for a long while until Porrim came in again. 

“Time’s up.” She gave them a sorry look. “You can see Dave though.” she said to Dirk who gave her a nod before looking up to Jake and pulling him in for a kiss. Once done she escorted Jake out of the room and some time later entered with Dave. Once they were alone Dirk rose an eyebrow at Dave and made a motion with his hand to question cutting Vriska’s hand off.

“Seemed like a good idea.” Dave shrugged. “It was the best way to make sure she stopped. She was bragging about how you were dead and I just... I freaked.” Dave looked at his hands, they were shaking and Dirk couldn’t blame him. “I... just lost it.” Dirk motioned to himself nodding, ensuring to Dave that he would have done the same before he moved his hand up to make a cutting motion across his neck with his thumb to say he would have gone farther and taken her head off. “Yeah, you would say that.” Dave shook his head. “I’m glad to see you. I wonder if our visits will be like this more often since I’m a criminal.” 

“Self defense.” Dirk struggled to get out. 

“You sound like shit. Don’t talk.” Dave flinched at the sound of Dirk’s voice. “And I don’t know. I wasn’t really in danger when I did it.” Dave watched as Dirk did a lot of motions with his hands to try and say something like ‘you didn’t know if she was armed or not.’ Dave shrugged, not convinced but he wasn’t going to try and put himself in a hole about it. “Well, we’ll see. They’re doing a bunch of investigating shit. I do wish I’d just punched her in the face. I wouldn’t be dealing with court shit about how I cut her fucking hand off.” Dave looked tired. “I just want to go home. Or get out of here at least. You think this is going to ruin about us moving out of the country?” 

Dirk gave a shrug before the door opened again and in came Porrim once more. Dirk sighed through his nose and stood this time, following them out before forcing Dave to give him a hug. Once they parted Dirk went back to the lobby where Dean and Jena were talking. “Dirk!” Jena called and moved to him. “How’d it go?” 

Dirk gave a thumbs up before Dean seemed to remember something. He dug around in his pocket to pass Dirk a small notepad and pen. Dirk took them and wrote ‘About time.’ before adding ‘What happens now?’

“Well, we have to wait.We can do it here or at the hotel, or your home.” Jena answered. 

‘What about Caliborn?’ 

“They’re looking for him. His parents insist that he’s at home and they refuse to let him be taken in on lies.” Dean folded his arms. 

‘Are you kidding me? He’s on the fucking recording admitting that he was the one who lit the fire!’ Dirk wrote quickly and messily before shoving it in their faces.

Jena covered his mouth at this news with a gasp and Dean frowned. “If that’s true then the police will apprehend him soon.” Dirk frowned at Dean’s words of ‘if that’s true’ and moved to sit down. Planning to stay until some kind of news came to them. 

The waiting game began at that point, detectives were pleased to find Dirk in the station already to ask him questions. It was late in the evening when Joe finally showed up with an official looking woman. She introduced herself as an embassy attorney and offered to represent Jake as well as Dave in the coming proceedings. Dean accepted the offer and the woman left to go and speak with her clients. 

Over the next hour the four of them sat around waiting, and waiting until a sound from the back drew their attention. Looking up and over Dirk spotted Caliborn being hauled in at long last. Good. He was going to get his punishment at last. During the time they watched Caliborn Jake and Dave had joined the group to watch as well. Dirk only happened to see as he turned his head to look at them. He reached his hands out to both of them and hugged them tightly. 

“What happened?” Jena asked all too happy to be able to embrace her son again. 

“All charges have been dismissed pending a plea bargain with the young lady Serket.” The woman spoke adjusting her read rimmed glasses. “She agreed to work with authorities in regard to a Caliborn said to be responsible for the death of Jamie English.”

“A spider to the end.” Dave shrugged. 

“So what now?” Jake looked from Dirk to his parents. 

“There’s going to be a lot of legal things in the future here. We’ll be here for a while yet.” Joe answered. “For now head back to the hotel and rest. I do warn you that if you run off like again I’ll ship you back home day of.”

Jake bowed his head, aware of how badly he messed up today. He moved with his parents, following them out to the car while keeping his head down as the press had still yet to leave. The Strider family followed after, Dirk putting his hat on Dave and just keeping his head low as they made their way to Dean’s car and went home. 

==>

Over the next month they dealt with the funeral for Jamie, many court proceedings, and a lot of catching up and pushing for school. By the time Joe returned home it was to take care of his duties to leave Jena as help for the move. Today was the last day that the boys would be spending in school before their flight that would take them to Jake’s home which would also be Dirk and Dave’s for the next room. 

“Dirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk.” Roxy jumped on Dirk, hugging him from behind as she jumped on him. “I’m going to miss you so fuckin’ much.”

“I know.” Dirk sighed as he turned to give Roxy a proper hug. “Maybe we can sneak back in for prom.”

“Yeah.” Roxy smiled. “At least we made it to our birthdays!” Roxy put a hand up for a high five. “Fuck yeah eighteen bitches~” Dirk let out a single laugh and gave her the high five she was looking for.

“So Roxy,” Jake spoke up from the book he was reading,” Did they make your appointment official yet for the squad?”

“Yeh.” Roxy grinned widely. “I’m the cap now.” 

“And I’m proud of her for it.” Jane added in from the other side of Jake. 

“Jane is the envy of every high school jock.” Roxy moved over to hug her girlfriend. “They all wish they were her.” Jane giggled at this as she returned the hug with a bright smile. “So, last night. Whatcha gunna do?” 

“Once school is over we have to go home and make sure everything we need is loaded in the car.” Dirk explained. “I still feel kinda shit for dragging Dave along with all this.” Dirk sighed. “But with Jamie gone there’s no one we can really have as a guardian like that.” 

“Yeah.” Jake looked sadly to the table. “I’m sure that Dirk and Dave could find someone here to act as a stand in but things would become tricky in my case.”

“Isn’t Jade your cousin? Wouldn’t that have worked?” Roxy asked.

“Ah, that’s...” Jake hummed as he crossed his arms. “Well, Jade’s related to me yes. But her grandfather is not. Her mother is my mother’s cousin and her husband’s father is the one watching Jade. So it’s not a blood relation on my part but a wedding one. It would have been very confusing to try and work that out.” Jake tried to explain the best he could.

“Well, you’ll just have to visit during spring break.” Jane smiled. “And come back for summer for that camping trip we didn’t do last year.” 

“We could always go backpacking in New Zealand.” Jake suggested with a smile.

“Oooooo! That would be so cool! But would that really work since we were gunna have like **everyone** to go with the camping thing?” 

“True. We’ll have to just work it out.” Jake grinned. The day carried on from there, little jokes between friends and by the last bell there was nothing to do than give long awkward hugs with teary eyes. Driving back home for one more time was hard to do still. Jamie’s home was gone now but the charred earth and the smell of burnt wood managed to stay. 

As they walked into the house, Dirk made his way up to his room to make sure that he had gotten everything he wanted to take with him. As he did he looked across the way out to the empty space that was Jake’s room. He let out a sigh as Jake stood behind him. “I knew that I’d be leaving this room and the view to your room one day, but not like that. I thought that the room would still be there and we’d come back during holidays and joke about how we used to stay up at night to wrote notes to each other with shitty flashlights and those whiteboards.” Dirk turned to Jake. “I thought that your gran would be showing us off and all that fun shit.” 

“I know.” Jake nodded as he walked around the room and rested his hand on the window frame to look out. “I’m still mad about how she was taken, but I can’t help but accept that this as the way that things were supposed to go. Fate I guess.” Jake sighed as he looked to Dirk. “At least I still have you.” 

Dirk nodded as he moved closer to Jake, pulling him closer by the waist to kiss him softly. They held the pose for a while before they noticed music had started to play from the door. “~why can’t you see~ you belong with me~” 

“Dave! Shut that shit song off!” Dirk moved from Jake to chase Dave off. 

“But Dirk, this song is all about you guys minus the near death and missing prom.” Dave laughed a little as he ran down the stairs one more time. 

Dirk shook his head before looking back at Jake. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” he offered his hand to Jake. 

“Yeah. We have busy lives ahead of us from here on don’t we?” Jake grinned and moved with Dirk to leave the house one last time. 

As they sat in the car Dirk watched the house as they pulled away the one last time. It was home still. Even if he was going away for a little while. He suspected that by the time they came back next a new house would be where Jamie’s was. 

He could still see the house in his mind though. He built it bad up out of the cleared debris and there she was, standing in the doorway waving at them. Bec laying next to her lazily moving his tail as they pulled away. Dirk turned his eyes away at this thought, he didn’t want to cry right now. Today was a good day and even though they were leaving this wasn’t goodbye. Not forever.

Dirk’s attention was pulled from these thoughts as Dave took over the radio and continued his assault with ‘You Belong with Me’ grinning as he did it. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Dirk muttered but moved an arm to wrap it around his shoulders and hug him close. “I love you, Jake.” he muttered into Jake’s ear.

“I love you too, Dirk.” Jake smiled, moving his head to kiss him before they settled in for the drive to the airport. Dirk’s last thought as they finally lost sight of the house was that no matter what, he would never forget Jamie and always love and protect her grandson. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is the end of this story from me. I don't really have any other ideas or thoughts to add to this beyond what I've written here and I'm alright with that to be honest. I started this fic years ago with some ideas in mind but after coming back to it things changed. At some point I had thought I was going to make some huge conspiracy with The Condense and then a weird jealousy thing with Vriska involving John. It was also just going to be JohnDave without the Karkat but stuff happened in the comic and then Bard liked the idea of all three of them hooking up. So yeah. Putting aside the horrible plans I did have, I'm rather pleased with what I have here. I didn't just end it when the romance of the main pairing happened, I made up extra bits and I didn't feel like I was dragging it on horribly. For those of you who are reading this and have been reading this, I deeply appreciate you for spending your time on my piece of work here. It's been a long time since I've finished a fic this long and it feels really good to accomplish this. I want to thank those who have left me comments encouraging me and complimenting me and I want you to know that I wouldn't have gotten this done without you guys letting me know how much you liked it. I still feel like I could have done better but this is what it is. I don't have any meaningful words to send away with this and I just want to say, again, thank you. From the bottom of my heart. I hope each and every one of you has a fantastic day, and that all good things happen to you! <333


End file.
